Disguise on the still water
by chievans
Summary: “Sakura-chan, kurasa Sasuke bukanlah Uchiha yang terakhir.” Kalimat Naruto mendorong Sakura melakukan penyelidikan di balik misi utama untuk menemukannya. Seseorang yang dikatakan telah tewas dua belas tahun silam. Seseorang yang tak pernah jatuh ke dalam ‘Kutukan Kebencian’ - “Sakura-chan, apakah seseorang pasti mati bila terjun ke sungai? /AU/Post 4th Shinobi World War/
1. Peace and War (Naruto's Arm)

Disguise on still water

Chapter 1. Peace and War (Naruto's Arm)

** _Konoha, dua tahun setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat._ **

Hari penuh kedamaian yang dinanti-nantikan itu telah tiba. Perang sudah usai, penderitaan dan luka di hati sudah hampir sembuh. Shinobi dan warga sipil terus bahu-membahu untuk membangun desa, sehingga generasi selanjutnya dapat tumbuh tanpa perlu merasa cemas. Terutama ketika Aliansi Shinobi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kerjasama, rasanya tidak akan ada yang mengusik kedamaian ini.

Setidaknya itulah yang ada di benak_nya _saat ini.

Ia tersenyum, memandang ke luar jendela ruang praktiknya. Di bawah sana, di halaman rumah sakit, anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan riang. Melihat itu, perasaannya menghangat.

Namun ternyata, perasaan itu tidak bertahan lama siang ini.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura menghela napas. _Itu pasti Naruto_, ia mendesah dalam hati. Sepertinya Naruto baru tiba di desa, usai menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan Kakashi kemarin. Dari jendelanya, ia dapat melihat sosok shinobi berambut pirang itu sedang melompati atap, menuju rumah sakit.

Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Sahabat baiknya itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Ia tetap berisik dan tidak bisa diam, tidak peduli dengan titel pahlawan yang ia sandang ataupun sejumlah fangirlsyang memujanya.

Ia juga masih ceroboh dan gegabah, meski telah berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat dari hari pertamanya menjadi shinobi. Dan, saat itu pula Sakura menyadari sesuatu.

Tidak biasanya Naruto langsung menuju rumah sakit setelah menyelesaikan misi. Jangankan untuk _check-up _rutin, mengunjungi Sakura saja jarang. Ia sangat anti dengan rumah sakit, kecuali ada keperluan yang _mendesak_.

_Ada sesuatu yang terjadi. _Sakura berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran buruk tersebut. Ia segera berdiri dan berseru pada Naruto yang semakin mendekati jendela _ruangannya. _

"Naruto! Sudah kubilang jangan berte—Astaga! Apa yang terjadi dengan lenganmu?"

Sakura terkejut, menatap Naruto yang telah berdiri di atap rumah sakit –di depan jendela—dengan lengan palsunya yang separuh hancur. Perban yang biasa menutupinya terkoyak, meski lengan palsu itu tidak mengeluarkan darah seperti lengan manusia yang asli.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu mencoba tersenyum, mencoba menutupi kegugupannya.

"Hai Sakura—"

"Cepat masuk!"

Tanpa menunggu respon Naruto, Sakura bergegas menyuruh ia masuk dan berbaring di tempat tidur. Secara otomatis, kunoichi itu telah menjalankan mode profesionalnya sebagai dokter.

Begitu Naruto berbaring, Sakura mengambil gunting dan beberapa perlengkapan lain. Dengan cekatan, ia memotong perban di lengan palsu Naruto dan memeriksa kerusakannya. Pada saat itu, keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Hehehe. Jadi Sakura-chan—" Naruto mencoba mencairkan aura ketegangan di antara mereka, tetapi Sakura segera memotong kalimatnya.

"Diam. Kau menganggu konsentrasiku," jawab Sakura ketus.

Kini ia mengalirkan chakra hijau, memeriksa adanya kerusakan pada lengan kanan asli Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto mengajak bicara Sakura lagi.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Sakura-chan. Hehehe. Habisnya, aku tidak tahu akan meminta tolong pada siapa. Kau tahu aku tidak suka ke rumah sakit, walau perawat atau dokter lainnya akan ramah padaku. Tapi kalau aku masuk lewat pintu depan pasti—"

"—Tsunade-_sama _akan tahu, dan kau akan habis dibantainya," potong Sakura.

"Benar sekali! Karena itu kurasa menemuimu adalah pilihan yang terbaik." Ia tersenyum lebar..

"Naruto, ini sudah kali ketiganya lengan palsumu hancur. Dalam satu bulan! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Apa Kakashi-_sensei _memberikan misi yang berat padamu? Atau kau sengaja menghancurkannya?" Sakura menerjang Naruto dengan berbagai pertanyaan begitu pertolongan pertama telah selesai.

Syukurlah tidak ada luka yang besar atau membahayakan di lengan asli Naruto. Sakura memiliki hipotesis, sahabat pirangnya terlalu memaksakan diri, sehingga lengan _prosthetic _itu tidak kuat menahan beban berakhir pada kerusakan.

"Mmm, aku hanya mengawal daimyo dengan Konohamaru. Tidak sulit sama sekali. Tapi saat perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba lenganku menjadi hancur seperti itu." Jawaban Naruto terdengar ambigu di telinga Sakura.

Sakura memicingkan mata. Begitu pandangan menyelidik-dan-tajamnya bertemu dengan Naruto, lelaki itu mengalihkan netranya. Sakura tahu sekarang, Naruto belum menceritakan kronologi dengan lengkap.

"Hehe. Mmm, jadi setelah mengantar daimyo kembali, aku dan Konohamaru mampir untuk latihan sebentar. Jadi kurasa itu memicu kerusakannya. Hehehe" Naruto terkekeh lagi, sambil menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal.

"Berapa lama kau berlatih dengan Konohamaru, Naruto?"

"Empat jam, hehehehe."

"Empat jam? Naruto, kau bodoh ya? Masih saja suka memaksakan diri!" Sakura mendesis. Ia menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memukul sahabat bodohnya itu. Memukul Naruto bukanlah sebuah solusi. Ia dan Naruto bukan anak kecil lagi yang menggunakan fisik untuk meributkan hal-hal sepele.

"Seharusnya setelah misi penyelamataan Hanabi, kau memeriksakan tanganmu dulu ke Tsunade-sama!" Sakura menggerutu.

"Maafkan aku. Selanjutnya aku akan menuruti saranmu, Sakura-chan." Naruto mengangguk dengan penyesalan. Sakura menghembuskan napas, mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

Setelah terkendali, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Omong-omong, kau masih menyimpan lengan cadangan untukku kan?"

Ia berharap Sakura masih memiliki lengan palsu cadangan yang dibuatkan oleh Tsunade. Tanpa lengan itu, Naruto tidak bisa menjalankan aktivitasnya dengan normal, apalagi menjalankan misi. Terkadang ia heran dengan Sasuke, bagaimana bisa lelaki Uchiha itu hidup dan berkelana hanya dengan satu lengan?

"Aku yakin masih memiliki satu lengan lagi." Sakura membuka lemari kerjanya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. Ia memelototi Naruto.

"Naruto, dengar ya! Ini yang terakhir. Kalau kau merusaknya kembali, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa menjalankan misi sampai Tsunade-sama membuatkan yang baru. Itu pun kalau beliau mau," ancam Sakura.

"Oke, oke! Aku janji tidak akan merusaknya lagi!" seru Naruto seraya mengacungkan jempol kirinya pada Sakura.

Sahabatnya itu terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Kalau beliau tidak mau, aku yang akan mengajukan diri untuk membuatnya." Sakura membentuk segel, lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas gulungan. Dengan _fuuinjutsu_, ia mengeluarkan cadangan terakhir.

"Pengembangan juga harus dilakukan pada model yang ini, berhubung ini sudah kali ketiganya kerusakan terjadi. Kupikir model ini juga belum cukup kuat menahan kekuatan milikmu," ujar Sakura sembari memasang yang baru pada lengan Naruto.

"Jadi kau akan melakukan semacam eksperimen begitu? Seperti Orochimaru?" Naruto bergedik ngeri.

"Riset dan eksperimen. Tetapi tidak perlu seperti Orochimaru. Dia terlalu ekstrim." Sakura tertawa untuk kali pertama setelah Naruto membuat darahnya mendidih.

Ia kembali melanjutkan, "Aku akan mengajukan proposal untuk riset pengembangan selanjutnya. Kalau berhasil, aku harap Sasuke-kun dapat menggunakannya juga."

"Ah, itu curang!" Naruto merajuk. "Sasuke-_teme_ perlu berterima kasih padaku. Nanti ia tidak perlu kesusahan atau saat lengannya putus tiba-tiba."

Sakura memutar matanya bosan. Ia tidak ingin berdebat lagi Naruto. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia tahu Sasuke pasti lebih kesulitan dari Naruto, hanya memiliki satu lengan.

_Omong-omong, Sasuke-kun ada di mana sekarang ya? _

Setengah jam kemudian, Sakura telah memasangkan lengan kanan palsu yang baru pada Naruto. Ia pun meregangkan tangannya ke atas, berharap mampu mengusir rasa pegalnya. Padahal hari baru menginjak siang, namun ia sudah merasa agak lelah. Sakura berpikir dengan jalan-jalan ke luar sembari mencari makan siang akan memulihkan stamina dan kebugaran tubuhnya.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Naruto sedang mencoba menggerakkan lengan barunya. Ketika perutnya berbunyi dengan keras, ia menyadari bahwa ia kelaparan dan belum makan sejak misi berakhir.

"Sakura-_chan, _ini sudah jam makan siangmu kan?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk. "Mau makan siang bersama?" Sakura bertanya kembali pada sahabat pirangnya. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Naruto berubah cerah, "Tentu saja! Kali ini aku yang traktir!"

"Oh, tumben kau murah hati," gumam Sakura. Biasanya Naruto adalah orang yang ditraktir, bukan mentraktir.

Naruto terkekeh, "Aku rindu sekali denganmu, Sakura-chan. Ayo kita makan!"

Mereka pun segera meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Seperti dugaan Sakura, Ichiraku Ramen merupakan tempat makan siang pilihan Naruto. Tidak pernah berubah. Namun, kedai ramen itu kini juga telah menyediakan berbagai macam menu, tidak hanya ramen saja. Setidaknya, Sakura bisa memesan _gyoza_ di sana. Selain itu, Ichiraku Ramen juga memperluas kedainya.

Sejak Naruto pulang dari perang sebagai pahlawan, kedai ramen itu juga makin populer dan dipadati pengunjung. Ternyata popularitas Naruto memiliki dampak signifikan pada hal-hal di sekelilingnya.

Sakura bertanya mengapa Naruto tidak mengajak Hinata makan bersama mereka. Tiga bulan lagi, Naruto akan menikah dengan Hinata dan Sakura tidak ingin membuat gosip dengan makan siang hanya berdua dengan Naruto. Meskipun begitu, Sakura tahu, dirinya dan Naruto adalah sahabat baik dan tidak ada hal lain yang lebih di antara mereka.

"Sayang sekali Hinata-_chan _sedang ada misi. Padahal, aku baru saja pulang." Begitu jawaban Naruto, "Tapi tenang saja, Sakura-chan. Sebelum mampir ke rumah sakit aku sempat bertemu Sai dan mengajaknya untuk makan siang. Mungkin dia sudah tiba duluan di kedai."

Sakura mengangguk. Sudah lama juga ia tidak bertemu Sai. Ia berpikir, sepertinya siang ini akan menyenangkan dengan teman lama.

Dugaan Sakura tepat, Sai sudah tiba terlebih dahulu serta melakukan reservasi untuk mereka. Setelah memesan menu pilihan mereka, percakapan antara mereka kembali dilakukan sembari menunggu makanan.

"Kukira bekerja di rumah sakit hanya akan membuatmu makan sayur, Sakura," celetuk Sai saat melirik pesanan Sakura. Naruto tertawa kecil, sementara Sakura mendengus.

"Yah, Naruto bilang akan mentraktirku. Apa aku punya pilihan?" Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia mengambil sedotan bambu dan menyeruput jusnya. "Nah, coba ceritakan tentang kesibukan kalian saat ini."

Sudah lama anggota Tim Kakashi – Tim Yamato tidak mengobrol dan berkumpul seperti ini. Rindu sekali rasanya. Kakashi sudah menjadi Hokage (jelas sekali padat jadwalnya). Yamato mengawasi kegiatan Orochimaru di luar desa. Sasuke –entah di mana—sedang melakukan perjalanannya. Sai kini memiliki misi utama untuk mengawasi perbatasan desa. Naruto hanya menjalankan misi jangka pendek sambil menghadiri sesi privat dengan Iruka. Sementara Sakura memegang komando kedua di rumah sakit, menjadikan jadwalnya semakin padat. Tetapi sesekali masih bisa menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan yang lain.

"Saat ini aku dan Shikamaru diberi tugas khusus oleh Hokage-sama," jawab Sai. "Setelah perang terakhir, banyak shinobi yang tidak kembali ke desanya. Kami berdua bertugas untuk mencari jejak mereka, terutama shinobi dari Konoha. Dalam penyelidikan terakhir, beberapa dari mereka pergi ke sebuah kastil."

Sai terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan,

"Tetapi aku juga menemukan beberapa dari mereka telah menjadi pelarian, bahkan sebelum perang dimulai."

"Pasti mereka bekas anggota ANBU Ne," gumam Sakura.

Sebagai murid dari Hokage Kelima, Sakura cukup mengetahui intrik internal desa. ANBU Ne memang sudah lama dibubarkan, bahkan sejak zaman Hokage Ketiga masih memerintah. Tetapi Danzo bersikeras untuk menjalankan organisasi itu, memanfaatkan kuasanya sebagai salah satu penasihat desa.

Ketika ia mati, barulah organisasi itu berhenti bergerak karena kehilangan pemimpinnya. Beberapa anggota mereka dikabarkan telah diberikan pendampingan untuk menjadi Jounin maupun ANBU di bawah Hokage. Beberapa dari mereka tidak diketahui kabarnya, karena tidak ada yang mengetahui secara pasti data bekas anggota ANBU Ne.

Mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini tidak dapat didengar oleh umum, Sakura berinisiatif membuat segel untuk mengaktifkan genjutsu. Alhasil orang lain akan mengira mereka sedang membicarakan hal lain. Naruto memuji sahabatnya itu.

Sai mengangguk, kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Yeah. Karena aku mantan anggotanya, aku tahu tentang informasi tentang mereka. Karena itu pula Hokage-sama menugaskanku dalam misi ini, untuk menemukan keberadaan mereka."

Sai memiliki keahlian dalam mengumpulkan informasi dan melakukan penyelidikan. Ia adalah salah satu mantan anggota ANBU Ne yang terbaik di eranya. Tidak heran Kakashi memercayakan misi ini padanya.

"Kenapa mereka menjadi pelarian?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku dan Hokage-sama berasumsi mereka tidak puas dengan situasi saat ini. Baik Konoha maupun Aliansi Shinobi, tidak sesuai dengan ideologi mereka," sahut Sai.

"Aku tidak paham, sungguh," ujar Naruto, "Danzo telah tewas beberapa tahun silam, tapi ia masih menimbulkan masalah!"

"Secara tidak langsung, Naruto. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, sebagus apapun pemerintahan yang ada pasti ada pihak yang merasa tidak puas. Selalu ada pihak oposisi. Selain itu ideologi yang sudah ditanamkan pada benak orang tidak semudah itu dapat berubah. Kau pasti telah mempelajari itu dengan Iruka-sensei. Karenanya peran shinobi aktif seperti kita juga penting untuk menjaga kedamaian saat ini," jelas Sakura pada Naruto.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu menggumam, "Tetapi Sai adalah pengecualian dari ideologi gila itu."

"Sakura benar, Naruto. Dulu aku begitu percaya dengan kata-katanya, terlepas dari segel yang ia tanamkan pada bawahannya. Aku dulu berpikir hidup Ne memberikan dukungan besar pada kedamaian Konoha, membuatnya dapat menjulang tinggi seperti pohon yang ditopang akarnya. Kami melakukan segala pekerjaaan kotor demi kebaikan desa—"

Geram mendengarnya Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan menggebrak meja. Untung saja tidak ada perlatan makan yang pecah.

"Jangan bercanda! Kebaikan apanya?" Naruto nyaris terpancing emosi, tetapi untunglah Sakura menepuk pundaknya agar menenangkan. Naruto menghabiskan ramennya dalam satu seruput, cepat. Kemudian ia menegak beberapa teguk air, meletakkan gelasnya –dengan sedikit kehebohan—di meja sebelum akhirnya melanjutnya. Dalam hati, Sakura bersyukur memasang genjutsu yang juga bermanfaat untuk menutupi kehebohan Naruto dan emosinya.

"Aku tahu itu." Sai tersenyum tipis, ikut menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Danzo melakukan segalanya demi kekuatan dan kekuasan, termasuk dengan cara keji sekalipun. Salah satunya adalah dengan menjadi otak di balik pembantaian klan Uchiha. Tidak heran Sasuke-kun sangat membencinya," sahut Sakura. Bahkan gurunya, Tsunade juga tidak menyukai orang itu.

Naruto menimpali perkataan Sakura, "Aku mendengar bahwa dia telah menargetkan klan Uchiha sejak awal. Dia berpikir Uchiha harus dihabisi karena adanya rencana kudeta. Padahal rencana kudeta itu tidak akan ada bila Konoha memperlakukan mereka dengan adil. Wajar saja mereka merasa tidak puas, desa sempat menganaktirikan mereka dengan Danzo sebagai dalangnya."

"Ini semua salah Danzo," gerutu Naruto, "Danzo bahkan menghentikan upaya sepupu Itachi untuk menghentikan kudeta dan mengambil sharingan miliknya!"

Sakura menyela, "Tunggu. Ada Uchiha selain Itachi yang menentang kudeta?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Dia Shisui, sepupu dan sahabat Itachi."

"Ah,_ Shunshin no Shisui_," sahut Sai. Saat kedua sahabatnya melemparkan pandangan bertanya, ia segera menimpali, "Hanya pernah mendengar rumor saat di Ne. Ada anggota yang tewas karena 'pembalasan 'pembalasan untuk kematian_ Shunshin no Shisui'."_

"Aku baru mendengar hal ini," gumam Sakura. Hal yang dia ketahui adalah hanya Itachi yang menjadi agen ganda dan bersikap loyal untuk desa.

"Itachi bilang Shisui berusaha menghentikan kudeta dengan menanamkan genjutsu agar klan membatalkan rencana kudeta dan bersikap loyal pada desa," ujar Naruto.

"Memangnya Uchiha bisa terkena genjutsu?" tanya Sai polos.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. Itachi tidak bercerita dengan sangat detil saat bertemu dengan Naruto di medan perang. "Itachi bilang itu genjutsu terkuat, kau tidak akan sadar kalau pikiranmu sedang dimanipulasi atau dikontrol."

"Mengerikan. Aku tak menyangka genjutsu seperti itu ada," komentar Sakura.

"Yeah tapi semua gagal begitu Danzo mengambil sebelah matanya! Dia memberikan sebelahnya lagi pada Itachi, mempercayakan tekadnya pada Itachi, lalu melompat ke sungai Naka…."

"Bunuh diri? Kenapa? Bukankah dia bisa menggunakan jutsu itu dengan sebelah matanya?" tanya Sai, mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Kakashi menggunakan kamui dengan satu mata saja.

"Itachi bilang akan ada banyak orang yang mengincar kekuatan mata Shisui, seperti Danzo. Jadi lelaki itu mungkin melompat ke sungai untuk menghapus jejaknya, agar tidak ada yang mendapatkan informasi genetik dirinya," jelas Naruto sebelum menoleh, "Bukankah begitu, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Tepat sekali."

"Dan yang lebih menjijikan lagi, Danzo tidak hanya mencuri mata Shisui. Sasuke bilang dia melakukan implan sharingan pada sebelah lengannya untuk mengaktifkan teknik terlarang. Hiii, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bila melihatnya langsung!" Naruto bergidik ngeri. Dalam hati ia bersyukur telah menghabiskan ramennya sebelum nafsu makannya hilang.

Setelah penjelasan panjang itu selesai, Sai tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Wah, Naruto sudah cerdas sekarang," puji Sai tanpa dosa.

"Hei, apa maksudmu Sai?" Merasa tersindir, Naruto berusaha meninju bahu Sai. Namun dengan mudah, berhasil dihindarinya.

"KALIAN SUDAH CUKUP!" Sakura menjewer telinga Sai dan Naruto, sebelum mereka menghasilkan kekacauan lebih besar. Mereka berdua mengiris kesakitan.

"A-a-aduh. Sakit, ampun Sakura-chan!"

Naruto bersikeras mengantar Sakura kembali ke rumah sakit usai membayar pesanan mereka. Sementara Sai sudah pergi untuk mengikuti rapat misi selanjutnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura kembali. Ia sempat meragukan Naruto bahkan belum memberi laporan misinya pada Kakashi.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula sebentar lagi mungkin aku tidak bisa menemanimu seperti ini," Naruto tersenyum simpul. Dengan Naruto yang akan segera menikah di musim gugur, tentu frekuensi kebersamaan mereka akan berkurang.

Pandangan Sakura menerawang, mengingat bahwa semua Rookie 12 sudah memiliki kehidupannya masing-masing. Mereka kini sudah berada di usia yang terbilang dewasa, meskipun setelah lulus dari akademi sebagai ninja mereka juga telah dituntut untuk itu. Perbedaannya, dulu mereka masih berada di bawah bimbingan _Jounin sensei_, sesekali sikap kekanakan mereka masih diwajari. Sekarang bahkan beberapa di antara mereka telah menjadi guru untuk tim genin atau memiliki tanggung jawab besar lain.

_Waktu cepat sekali berlalu ya. _

"Jadi, apalagi yang ingin kau bicarakan Naruto?" tanya Sakura, "Kelihatannya masih ada yang mengganjal di pikiranmu."

Sakura tahu benar Naruto. Sekalipun ia adalah shinobi yang penuh kejutan, sulit ditebak, tapi ternyata waktu kebersamaan sebagai satu tim tidak dapat membohongi.

Naruto tertawa sekilas, Sakura memang salah satu dari orang yang dapat memahaminya setelah Sasuke tentu saja. Tak lama kemudian, senyumnya padam, tergantikan dengan raut serius di wajahnya.

"Sakura-chan, apakah seseorang pasti akan mati bila terjun ke sungai?"

Pertanyaan itu sangat tidak terduga bagi Sakura. Ia kira Naruto akan bertanya soal hal yang lebih dekat dengannya, seperti 'Bagaimana cara menebak isi hati perempuan?' atau 'Bagaimana cara membuat perempuan bahagia?'. Entah hal-hal berbau pernikahan, wanita, atau soal Sasuke maupun tim Kakashi kesayangan mereka.

Mendengar itu, iris hijau Sakura melebar seketika. "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menghembuskan napas, lalu mengubah sedikit kalimatnya.

"Apakah mungkin…" ada jeda sejenak, "…seseorang selamat meski ia meloncat ke sungai?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan hati-hati.

"Tergantung. Secara umum, orang menyimpulkan pasti akan mati bila terjun ke sungai. Tetapi aku pernah membaca tentang kasus orang yang tetap selamat. Ada beberapa faktor seperti ketinggian dan kedalaman sungai, serta takdir."

Mendengar penjelasan Sakura, Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Ia tampak berpikir keras. Tidak biasanya bagi shinobi pirang itu menunjukkan raut wajah seserius itu. Tiba-tiba, Naruto melontarkan kalimat yang membuat kening Sakura bertaut lagi.

"Sakura-chan, kurasa Sasuke bukanlah Uchiha yang terakhir."

"Hah?"

"Aah, Sakura-chan. Aku ingin menjelaskannya, tapi di sini ramai. Bisakah kau memasang genjutsu la—"

"Tidak bisa. Sore ini akan ada jadwal operasi dan aku membutuhkan chakra, Naruto." Sakura menggeleng.

Langkah Naruto terhenti. Ia hari ini harus mengalah. Berbicara di jalan utama sama saja dengan membiarkan satu Konoha tahu. Naruto memandang jalanan utama desa yang ramai, sebelum akhirnya memutar arahnya, menuju jalan kecil yang lebih sepi. Sakura mengikutinya tanpa berkomentar.

Setelah merasa lebih aman, Sakura dengan hati-hati berkata,

"Jadi, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan di Ichiraku?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tiba-tiba saja aku kepikiran. Meskipun Itachi dan desa mengasumsikan Shisui telah tewas, tapi aku rasa tidak begitu. Namanya tidak ada dalam daftar ninja yang dibangkitkan Edo Tensei Kabuto sewaktu perang –aku membaca laporannya. Memang ada dua kemungkinan, dia berhasil menghilangkan jejak kematiannya atau selamat dan menyembunyikan keberadaannya."

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu berpikir akan kemungkinan kedua?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Ia belum pernah mendengar banyak tentang Uchiha yang lain selain yang pernah ia temui. Sakura berpikir, mungkin kapan-kapan ia akan menyelinap untuk membaca arsip shinobi milik Hokage.

Naruto menghela napas, "Saat perang, aku sempat merasakan chakra, tipis sekali. Hanya dengan mode sennin dan bantuan Kurama aku bisa mendeteksinya."

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan Shisui Uchiha?" tanya Sakura heran.

Kali ini Naruto menggeleng. "Secara utuh, tidak. Hanya bertemu dengan transplan matanya dalam gagak kuchiyose milik Itachi. Setelah Itachi menghancurkan gagak itu, beberapa jam kemudian, barulah aku merasakannya."

"Apa karena sharingan-nya masih aktif?"

"Mungkin. Danzo telah menghancurkan mata Shisui yang ia ambil. Jadi seharusnya, kalau dia sungguh-sungguh mati, saat itu aku tidak merasakannya. Seingatku rasanya sangat tipis dan lemah, mungkin karena jauh," jelas Naruto.

Sakura terdiam. Kalau Naruto bilang ia bisa merasakan chakranya, kemungkinan tersebut ada benarnya. Shisui Uchiha masih hidup, di suatu tempat. Tapi, mengapa ia tidak kembali ke desa sekalipun Danzo tewas atau perang telah berakhir?

_Terlalu banyak fakta yang belum jelas, _Sakura pikir. Sebaiknya ia tidak menyimpulkan terlebih dahulu dengan minimnya data atau kesaksian. Naruto tersenyum sembari melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Yeah, begitulah pemikiran _randomku _ini, Sakura-chan. Aku ingin menyelidikinya, tapi aku jadwalku sudah padat hingga bulan Oktober nanti," Naruto tersenyum lemah. Bagaimana tidak? Kelas dengan Iruka, berbagai misi yang disarankan Shikamaru, dan persiapan pernikahan.

Sakura mengejek, "Padahal biasanya kau akan langsung ke ruangan Hokage dan merengek!"

"Hei, aku tidak merengek!" protes Naruto.

"Kau selalu keras kepala, Naruto. Seenaknya meminta Hokage menuruti kemauanmu. Apalagi saat kita baru menjadi genin."

Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat, "Tapi itu kan dulu! Lihat, sekarang aku rajin belajar dan rajin melakukan misi, untuk menjadi Hokage selanjutnya!"

Sakura tertawa lagi. "Iya, iya!"

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti di depan rumah sakit. Tak terasa waktu mereka siang ini sudah habis. Saatnya untuk berpisah.

"Hm, Sakura-chan?"

"Ya?"

"Soal yang tadi, tidak usah dipikirkan, ya! Aku tadi terpikir seperti itu, juga karena berandai-andai. Kalau Sasuke masih memiliki keluarga dari Uchiha, mungkin dia akan lebih sering pulang ke desa." Naruto tersenyum simpul. Namun matanya menunjukkan sedikit kesedihan, mengingat Sasuke yang mengembara untuk menebus kesalahannya.

Sakura tertegun, lalu ia tersenyum tipis. Ternyata di balik ini semua, Naruto memikirkan Sasuke.

"Ya, kau benar. Setidaknya, Sasuke-kun akan memiliki lebih banyak alasan untuk pulang."

.

_Sasuke-kun, di mana kau saat ini?_

Sementara itu, amat jauh dari Konoha, seorang lelaki berjubah sedang berjalan melintasi derasnya hujan di sebuah jalan sempit –di antara gedung tinggi dan pertokoan. Ada suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa, bercipratan dengan genangan air dari belakangnya. Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya begitu namanya dipanggil.

"Sasuke-san! Kau melupakan ini!" Anak laki-laki itu tersengal-sengal. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jas hujannya. Sebuah kantung dengan lambang klannya.

"Aku telah membungkusnya dengan plastik. Benda ini kan sangat penting, kalau kau terluka sewaktu-waktu. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkannya." Si bocah mengoceh panjang lebar.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakannya? Seseorang yang penting di hidupnya membuatkan itu untuknya. Ia mengambil benda itu dari tangan si bocah dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Okaasan juga bilang kau pergi begitu saja sebelum mengisi perutmu. Ah, ayo! Pas sekali kita di depan kedai ramen. Katanya ini cabang dari kedai yang ada di desamu! Kau pasti rindu, kan?"

Bocah itu menarik Sasuke –yang masih terpaku dengan beberapa hal—masuk.

Tanpa si bocah sadari, pikiran Sasuke melayang jauh dari desa hujan tempatnya berpijak, ke desa dedaunan tempatnya berasal.

_Naruto, Sakura……._

** _-end of chapter 1, to be continued-_ **

**Catatan penulis. **

**Hai semua! Aku membuat edit besar-besaran untuk cerita ini. Dua chapter awal aku gabung, dan beberapa adegan aku kurangi agar bisa lebih ke inti cerita. Semoga kalian suka!**

**Maaf sangat lama untuk update ini. Life has been rough for me these days. Aku mencoba untuk nulis lagi. **


	2. Underneath the underneath

Chapter 2 Underneath the underneath

Beberapa minggu kemudian.

Kakashi Hatake melepaskan topi dan jubah hokage miliknya. Ia baru saja kembali dari rapat dengan para petinggi di desa. Dengan hati-hati, ia menyampirkan jubah di bangku lalu meletakkan topi di meja kerja yang nyaris tertutupi dengan tumpukan dokumen.

Hampir dua tahun lamanya ia menjadi petinggi shinobi desa, dan harus ia akui bahwa menjadi hokage bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Hari-hari yang dulu bisa ia habiskan dengan membaca buku, latihan, atau sekadar pertarungan rival dengan Guy kini telah berganti dengan rapat, memberikan misi, rapat, menandatangani dokumen, rapat, dan seterusnya.

Terkadang, saat melepaskan jubah dan topi hokage, ia merasa separuh beban di tubuhnya hilang. Kini ia memahami perasaan Minato, mendiang gurunya sekaligus Hokage Keempat. Ia masih ingat hari-hari di mana Minato masih dapat tersenyum saat menghadapi banyak orang, sekalipun setumpuk pekerjaan lain menantinya.

Meskipun Kakashi begitu menantikan hari di mana ia bisa menyerahkan kunci kantor beserta atribut hokage ke pada Naruto, ia tetap bisa menikmati pekerjaannya. Sebagai seseorang yang tumbuh di medan perang, kedamaian seperti ini mahal harganya. Ia juga bisa menyaksikan murid-muridnya tumbuh dewasa menjadi shinobi yang hebat.

"Hokage-sama," suara Shikamaru memecah keheningan kantor. Penerus klan Nara itu adalah asisten pribadinya. Sebagai salah satu shonobi yang berbakat serta cerdas, Shikamaru banyak membantu meringankan pekerjaannya.

"Ah, Shikamaru. Aku sampai lupa ada kau di ruangan ini," Kakashi tertawa kecil. Rasanya, ia semakin berumur. Mudah sekali untuk terbawa dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Shikamaru sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Kakashi yang kadang kelewat santai. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hokage-sama, berhubung Anda sudah kembali ke sini, aku ingin izin untuk menemui utusan dari Suna."

"Oh, aku sampai lupa kalau mereka datang hari ini. Baiklah, kau bisa pergi sekarang. Aku bisa mengurus dokumen ini sendiri." Kakashi melambaikan tangannya.

"Terima kasih, Hokage-sama. Sampai nanti," ujar Shikamaru. Ia bergegas membuka pintu.

Sebelum Shikamaru keluar, Kakashi menyahut, "Selamat menikmati waktumu dengan putri Suna, Shikamaru!"

Mendengarnya, Shikamaru hanya mendelik, "Dasar, merepotkan!"

Kakashi terkekeh. Menggoda urusan percintaan orang lain memang menyenangkan.

Pintu ruangan tertahan sebelum kembali tertutup. Kakashi kembali pada rutinitasnya membaca berkas dan menandatangani laporan. Namun tidak perlu lama, terdengar suara pintu di ketuk kembali, kemudian muncul surai merah jambu yang sangat Kakashi kenal.

"Aah, Sakura ya?" Kakashi sekilas melirik ke arah pintu.

"Hokage-sama," ujar Sakura sambil membungkukkan kepalanya. Tangannya mendekap folder tebal berwarna putih dengan lambang Rumah Sakit Konoha. Jelas kalau ia baru saja datang dari rumah sakit.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura," ujar Kakashi mengkoreksi ucapan Sakura. Mata pria itu masih menatap berkas yang sedari tadi ia baca. "Meskipun aku sudah menjadi Hokage, aku tidak suka terlalu formal dengan murid kesayanganku."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Kakashi-sensei."

Setelah membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada salah satu berkas, Kakashi menoleh pada Sakura. "Kudengar proposal yang kau ajukan untuk pengembangan sel Hokage Pertama telah disetujui Tsunade-sama. Sepertinya memegang komando kedua di rumah sakit membuat kemampuanmu berkembang pesat ya, Sakura."

"Tidak juga, Kakashi-sensei. Aku masih harus banyak bekerja keras untuk melampaui Shisou," Sakura selalu merendah bila disandingkan dengan Tsunade.

Meski dirinya sudah digaungkan melampau _shisou_-nya seperti Naruto dan Sasuke yang juga berguru pada kedua sannin lainnya, ia merasa masih perlu belajar lebih banyak. Sebagai dokter dan ninja medis tentu saja, memperlukan pengalaman praktis yang banyak juga.

"Soal penelitian itu, aku tidak heran kalau Sensei tahu. Aku juga mengembangkan sel itu untuk Naruto. Sensei harus tahu, Naruto sudah menghancurkan lengan ketiga yang Tsunade-sama buat. Kalau kami tidak membuat pengembangannya, mungkin dia akan merusaknya lagi," lanjut Sakura.

"Untuk Naruto atau untuk Sasu—"

"Sensei! Pokoknya untuk siapapun yang nanti membutuhkannya." Wajah Sakura bersemu merah. Sepertinya, ia berhasil menjadi korban kedua Kakashi hari ini. Sementara sang guru hanya terkekeh di balik mejanya.

"Oke-oke. Aku tidak heran dengan Naruto, namun aku juga mendukung kalau pengembangan dari penelitian sel Hashirama itu," komentar Kakashi ringan sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan,

"Dan aku yakin murid kesayanganku mampir tidak hanya untuk menyapa guru lamanya di tengah-tengah _shift _rumah sakit. Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu Sakura?" tanya Kakashi. Ia menghentikan pekerjaan mengecek dan menandatangi dokumennya sejenak untuk menatap muridnya.

Sakura membuka folder di tangannya, lalu mengeluarkan salah satu dokumen. Ia pun berjalan mendekati meja Kakashi untuk meletakkan dokumen itu.

"Ini berkaitan dengan tugas utamaku di rumah sakit," ujar Sakura.

Kakashi mengangguk seraya membaca sekilas dokumen beberapa halaman yang diberikan Sakura.

"Ada beberapa jenis tanaman obat –sekaligus juga menjadi bahan penelitian yang kami butuhkan. Stoknya mulai menipis di laboratorium, tetapi tumbuhan tersebut tidak banyak tumbuh di Konoha. Jadi, aku berniat untuk mencarinya di luar desa, sesuai dengan lokasi yang aku tandai. Tsunade-sama juga telah menyetujui ini," ujar Sakura.

"_Kawa no kuni_ ya?" gumam Kakashi.

Sakura mengangguk, "Sebelumnya, aku telah menugaskan beberapa chuunin medis desa telah mencari tanaman itu di sekitar sungai Hi no Kuni. Tetapi jumlahnya tidak seberapa, kupikir karena sungai di negara kita tidak seberapa jumlah dan besarnya dibanding dengan Kawa no Kuni."

"Begitu." Kakashi mengangguk-angguk. Ia membuka halaman demi halaman proposal itu, membaca sekilas. Matanya kemudian menangkap sesuatu, "Lalu, kenapa hanya ada namamu di komposisi tim?" Kakashi menunjuk daftar anggota tim yang terpampang di halaman terakhir dokumen.

"Awalnya aku ingin mengajak Naruto dan Sai. Tapi Naruto sedang mempersiapkan pernikahannya, sementara Sai sudah memiliki misi lain. Aku tidak bisa menarik personil rumah sakit yang lain, mereka dibutuhkan sebagai perawat. Selain itu, kalau aku yang ditugaskan mungkin aku bisa melakukan semacam barter dengan klinik desa lain seperti yang pernah ditugaskan Tsunade-sama dulu…"

"—sehingga kau bisa mendapatkan obat-obatan dan persediaan sebagai gantinya," sambung Kakashi.

"Benar, Sensei."

"Hmm, lalu kenapa kau tidak meminta tambahan anggota tim? Kupikir misi seperti ini tidaklah berat, namun bisa menjadi rumit bila dilakukan seorang diri," tanya Kakashi penasaran.

Ada jeda sebelum Sakura menjawab. Kunoichi itu telah memperkirakan pertanyaan ini.

"Aku belum yakin kalau tanaman yang aku cari sudah tumbuh semuanya, berkaitan dengan faktor cuaca. Misi ini bisa berjalan cukup panjang, Sensei. Sementara bila berada di desa non-shinobi untuk misi seperti ini, aku mempertimbangkan agar tidak menarik perhatian dengan membawa banyak personil," jawab Sakura diplomatis.

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk. Ia menerima pandangan Sakura.

"Reputasimu tidak akan diragukan untuk membantu klinik di sana, aku yakin. Kau butuh untuk banyak membaur dengan warga biasa, akan menjadi rumit kalau tidak hati-hati." Kakashi menghembuskan napasnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal di benaknya.

"Jadi, kapan kau mau berangkat?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Itu berarti Kakashi telah menyetujui misinya.

"Aku mengajukan untuk lusa, tepat saat matahari terbit, Sensei. Aku perlu mengurus kebutuhan dan perlengkapan dari rumah sakit dulu besok."

Kakashi memutar arah kursi yang ia duduki, melirik sesuatu yang berada di atas meja sebelah kanannya. Sebuah telepon baru yang menghubungkan dengan beberapa unit penting desa sudah tersedia.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengabari Tsunade-sama kalau aku menyetujui misi ini. Oh, misimu adalah tingkat B dengan durasi…" ada keraguan di jeda Kakashi, "maksimal selama dua bulan, terhitung sejak pertengahan Agustus ini. Aku mengharapkan kau bisa mengirimkan laporan misimu setiap pekannya."

Kakashi menempelkan stampel pada dokumen yang diberikan Sakura, lalu meletakkannya di salah satu _paper tray _di meja kerja. Ia kemudian mengangkat gagang telepon, hendak menghubungi Tsunade.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura sedikit membungkuk, lalu bergegas menuju pintu.

Sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan, Kakashi memanggilnya. "Sakura?"

Sakura mendapati Kakashi masih menatapnya, tuts angka di telepon belum ia tekan.

"Ya, Sensei?"

"Berhati-hatilah," Ia tersenyum, mencoba mencairkan suasana, "Aku tahu kau sekarang kuat –bahkan melampauiku, tapi kita tidak tahu bila ada bahaya sekalipun itu di desa warga biasa," lanjutnya lagi.

Raut wajahnya terlihat serius, seakan seperti seorang ayah yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Bagi tim tujuh (atau tim Kakashi), kadang Kakashi lebih sering bertindak seperti seorang ayah daripada kakak kepada mereka. Mungkin, karena umur dan segala pekerjaan hokage membuat dirinya menjadi pencemas. Namun Sakura tahu, kalau pada dasarnya, Kakashi sangat peduli dan menyayangi mereka.

Lelaki itu _nyaris _telah kehilangan segalanya –keluarga dan sahabat, dalam dua perang besar terakhir yang ia jalani. Rasa kehilangan yang mengigit jiwanya dari dalam membuat Kakashi bersumpah tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya –membiarkan orang yang ia sayangi tewas mendahuluinya, meskipun menjadi Hokage bukan pekerjaan yang cocok dengannya seratus persen.

Sakura mengetahuinya. Maka dari itu, Sakura tersenyum setulus mungkin, berharap dapat meringankan kekhawatiran yang ada di hati gurunya.

"Tentu saja, Kakashi-sensei. Aku permisi dulu."

Pintu pun ditutup. Sakura telah meninggalkan ruangan. Hanya Kakashi seorang diri, tanpa asistennya yang belum kembali.

Kakashi menghela napas, lebih panjang dari biasanya.

"Biasanya, firasatku selalu benar."

Dua hari kemudian, Sakura berangkat dari Konoha sebelum matahari terbit.

Ia menerima saran Kakashi untuk ikut kereta kuda warga Desa Takumi, salah satu desa warga sipil di Kawa no Kuni yang terkenal dengan kemampuan warganya dalam membuat senjata. Kebetulan, hari ini mereka akan kembali ke desa mereka, setelah beberapa hari datang ke Konoha untuk menjual beberapa senjata seperti kunai dan shuriken. Perjalanan dengan kereta kuda tentu akan menghemat waktu perjalanan.

Mereka akan menempuh perjalanan sekitar lima jam, tentu jauh lebih cepat daripada sepuluh jam berjalan kaki. Menurut perkiraan salah satu pedagang, mereka akan tiba sebelum tengah hari.

Sakura mengenakan pakaian misinya dibalik jubah krem yang ia kenakan. Meskipun sekarang masih musim panas, Sakura tahu ia akan memerlukan jubah atau pakaian penghangat lain saat berada di Kawa no Kuni. Berbeda dengan Hi no Kuni yang bisa mencapai suhu tinggi saat musim panas, Kawa no Kuni cenderung lebih sejuk, salah satu penyebabnya adalah kondisi geografis negara tersebut.

Ada terdapat banyak sungai di sana, namun beberapa di antara sungai itu mengalir dari pegunungan dan lembah yang ada baik di Kawa no Kuni. Berdasarkan peta yang dimiliki Sakura, beberapa sungai di Hi no Kuni juga mengalir ke Kawa no Kuni sebelum akhirnya berakhir di laut selatan yang jauh.

Banyaknya keberadaan sungai di negara ini, tentu saja menjadi salah satu alasan Sakura yang _lain _dalam mengajukan misi ini.

Sakura mengalihkan pikirannya sejenak. Ia tidak mau membiarkan dirinya larut dalam rencana_nya _yang bahkan belum memiliki persiapan berarti. Ia berpikir untuk saat ini lebih baik menikmati perjalanan dan fokus pada misi _utama_nya.

Sakura berpisah dengan rombongan begitu memasuki perbatasan dengan Tanigakure. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke Desa Takumi yang berada di penjuru Kawa no Hi lainnya. Sakura melambaikan tangannya, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Begitu tiba di gerbang Tanigakure, Sakura yang berpakaian selayaknya warga biasa untuk memudahkannya masuk tanpa menarik perhatian shinobi lain yang melintas di desa. Ia mengenakan topi bundar, seperti turis, agar rambut merah mudanya dapat disembunyikan. Sejak perang berakhir, Sakura sering kerepotan bila harus pergi ke desa lain. Orang-orang mudah mengenalinya dengan surai merah muda miliknya, juga reputasinya sebagai ninja medis penting dalam perang dan segala macam 'murid Tsunade'.

Sebagai permulaan, ia butuh penyamaran sedikit, untuk menghemat waktunya.

Seperti dugaannya, dengan mudah ia dapat masuk ke dalam desa. Kemudian selama tiga jam ia mengitari penjuru desa untuk menghafal jalan dan tempat-tempat penting. Desa ini tidak sebesar Konoha, namu bagi Sakura fasilitas umum yang ada cukup layak. Ada berbagai kedai dan tempat hiburan, juga sebuah klinik yang lokasinya di salah satu jalan utama desa.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di depan klinik dua lantai itu. _Sepertinya lebih baik aku masuk dulu. _

"Ini sebuah kehormatan bagi kami untuk menerima Sakura-san di sini!" ujar Yurie, kepala klinik Tanigakure yang Sakura temui, "Kami tidak mungkin menolak orang sekompeten Sakura-san!"

Wanita berusia empat puluh itu, langsung mengajak Sakura untuk berkeliling klinik, mengenalkannya pada staf dan fasilitas yang ada.

"Terima kasih, Yurie-san." Sakura membungkuk. Ia merasa lega karena tahap pertama dari misinya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Kegiatan di klinik akan membantu memanfaatkan waktu luang serta memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk mencari informasi.

"Tidak, tidak," Yurie mengibaskan tanganya, "Kami yang berterima kasih kepadamu dan Tsunade-sama yang telah mengirimmu ke sini. Klinik kami kekurangan petugas medis yang berpengalaman, kamu pasti tahu akan masalah ini kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Selain Yurie, ada dua dokter lain dan empat perawat. Namun, hanya Yurie yang bisa melakukan ninjutsu medis dasar, karena pengalamannya bekerja di Rumah Sakit Sunagakure sepuluh tahun silam.

"Meskipun sekarang sudah memasuki era yang damai dengan adanya aliansi shinobi, tapi itu tidak mengurangi jumlah orang yang sakit. Justru klinik ini menerima banyak pasien shinobi dari desa lain yang kebetulan melintas," jelas Yurie, "Ayo, Sakura-san, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada semua staf."

Setelah sesi perkenalan, ia dan Yurie mendiskusikan _shift _dan pekerjaan yang akan ia tangani. Sakura akan melatih dua dokter dan para perawat ninjutsu medis dasar serta turut menangani pasien. Sebagai gantinya, Yurie memberi daftar lokasi di mana tanaman obat biasanya tumbuh dan upah seperti pekerja lainnya. Tentu Sakura menolak, namun Yurie memaksa sehingga Sakura terpaksa untuk menerimanya.

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Sakura meninggalkan rumah sakit saat matahari mulai terbenam dan ia sadar belum mendapatkan penginapan.

"Bagaimana dengan menyewa apartemen? Kau bisa mendapatkan diskon kalau kau bilang bekerja di klinik ini," ujar Yurie.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura. Apartemen cenderung lebih mahal daripada penginapan standar yang biasa ia tempati selama menjalankan misi di luar desa. Tentu saja, apartemen memiliki kamar mandi dan dapur, tidak seperti penginapan biasa. Sakura sendiri menyewa sebuah apartemen di Konoha agar memangkas jarak tempuh menuju rumah sakit dan kantor hokage.

"Pemiliknya adalah kawan lamaku. Kau perlu membawa surat ini untuknya." Yurie memberikan sepucuk surat yang baru saja ia tulis. "Selamat beristirahat, Sakura-san."

Dan Yurie benar. Sakura mendapatkan diskon setengah harga di apartemen yang ia sarankan. Apartemen itu juga sangat layak huni. Terawat dan memiliki lokasi dekat air terjun desa. Pemandangannya cukup menyejukkan. Ia benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Yurie.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam, Sakura membongkar barang bawaannya. Ia mengambil sebuah folder berwarna cokelat dari tas dan mengeluarkan isinya. Beberapa lembar kertas dengan coretan serta foto.

Dalam halaman pertama tertulis, '_DATA SHINOBI KONOHA NOMOR 01024'_.

Manik hijau Sakura menatap tulisan di bawah judul tersebut.

_Shisui UCHIHA. Lahir 19 Oktober. Laki-laki._ _Status keberadaan, HILANG diasumsikan telah MENINGGAL dengan bukti catatan bunuh diri yang diberikan Kepolisian Militer Uchiha._

_Berdasarkan data ANBU Konoha di bawah Hokage, tinggi badan 180 cm dan berat badan 68,9 kg. Golongan darah A. Peringkat shinobi terakhir adalah ANBU, sebelumnya adalah Jounin._

_Telah menjalankan total 379 misi dengan rincian: peringkat S sebanyak 1, A sebanyak 12, B sebanyak 143, C sebanyak 165, dan D sebanyak 58._

_Kemampuan yang dimiliki: Sharingan, elemen api, shuriken jutsu dan teleportasi._

_Keterangan tambahan, Shisui UCHIHA adalah salah satu keturunan Kagami Uchiha, murid dari Tobirama SENJU, Hokage Kedua. Selain itu diketahui lulus dari akademi dan _menjadi genin pada usia 7 tahun, menjadi Chuunin saat 10 tahun, Jounin di usia 12 tahun, dan direkrut untuk ANBU pada usia 13 tahun

_Pada usia 15 tahun menghilang, diasumsikan bunuh diri di Sungai Naka dekat pemukiman Uchiha. Tubuh tidak ditemukan. Motif tindakan tidak diketahui secara pasti. Barang bukti terkait hanya surat yang ditulis sebelum kematian. Tidak ada penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Klan Uchiha serta Kepolisian Militer Uchiha memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan investigasi lebih lanjut dan menganggap peristiwa ini sebagai bunuh diri._

_Catatan tambahan, orang terdekat diketahui adalah Itachi UCHIHA._

Sakura mengela napas. Ia telah membaca lembaran tersebut sepuluh kali –dan nyaris mengingat seluruh informasi, namun sayang tidak terdapat data atau infomasi lebih lanjut mengenai 'kematian' atau fakta lain yang kemungkinan telah lenyap bersamaan dengan tewasnya Itachi serta klan Uchiha yang lain.

Sasuke, mungkin tidak mengetahui banyak tentang Shisui. Sakura ingat Sasuke tidak pernah menceritakan tentang sepupunya ini, kemungkinan karena ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingat kematiannya.

Sakura menatap lembaran yang ia salin dengan mesin fotokopidari ruangan arsip Hokage secara diam-diam. Ia berharap Kakashi atau Tsunade tidak menyadari dirinya menyelinap ke ruangan tersebut untuk menggandakan dokumen tersebut. Plus, Sakura mengambil ekstra foto Shisui yang berada di folder asli data shinobi.

Foto tersebut menampilkan wajah Shisui yang saat itu berusia lima belas tahun. Mata berwana hitam legam khas Uchiha. Rambut ikal berwarna eboni –yang sedikit lebih pucat daripada Sasuke. Sedikit kerutan di dekat mata seperti Itachi. Serta yang paling menyita perhatian Sakura adalah, kedua pasang mata dengan bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik.

Sakura mengerang dalam hati, bertanya mengapa kebanyakan Uchiha yang ia pernah temui selalu unggul baik dalam penampilan fisik maupun kecerdasan dan keahlian sebagai shinobi.

Hanya satu yang kurang, Sakura pikir. Uchiha biasanya memiliki sifat yang dingin dan arogan. Kalau saja—andai teori Naruto bahwa Shisui ini masih hidup, Sakura berharap ia tidak akan bertingkah arogan dan menyebalkan seperti yang lain. _Meskipun rasanya mustahil,_ batin Sakura.

"Kalau saja, dia benar masih hidup…. Haaah, berpikir apa aku sih ini?" Sakura menggumam pelan sembari membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk. Suara aliran sungai terdengar jelas dari kamarnya yang berada di samping sungai. Apartemen ini benar-benar menyajikan ketenangan dari suara alam, ia begitu beruntung.

Seringkali Sakura menggunakan rekaman suara alam seperti sungai, ombak, maupun suara burung-burung di hutan untuk mengajari anak-anak di kliniknya meditasi. Sakura sendiri sering melakukan meditasi dengan berpergian langsung ke alam, atau di tengah-tengah misi seperti ini dengan mendengar langsung suara alam dari sumbernya.

Tanpa sadar, suara air itu ikut membawa pikirannya mengalir ke alam bawah sadarnya yang dalam. Perlahan menghanyutkan dirinya dalam rasa kantuk dan lelah hingga ia jatuh tertidur dengan tangan yang masih memegang foto Shisui Uchiha.

_Sakura mendengar suara air terjun dan arus sungai. Kakinya mulai bergerak, melangkah mencari sumber suara. _

Ah, ketemu!

_Sakura menghampiri air terjun itu, lalu sadar bahwa dirinya dipisahkan oleh sebuah lembah yang dasarnya menjadi sungai bagi aliran air terjun._

_Kini ia berada di ujung tebing, mulai merasa ketinggian seakan menarik dirinya untuk terjun. Saat itulah, Sakura menyadari ia tidak berdiri sendiri. _

_Tak jauh dari sebelah kirinya, seorang pria berambut ikal berdiri di ujung tebing seperti dirinya. Matanya terpejam, ada bekas darah yang mengalir dari kelopak mata yang tertutup itu._

_Sakura tercekat. Astaga, dia—dia Shisui Uchiha! _

_Sakura segera berlari untuk menghampirinya. Namun sebelum Sakura mencapai atau mengeluarkan suara untuk memanggilnya, Shisui merentangkan tangannya ke samping dan melompat dari tebing._

_TIDAK! TIDAK!! TIDAK!!!_

_JANGAN LAGI!_

_JANGAN MATI!!!_

_Sakura ingin berteriak, namun tidak bisa. Ada yang menahan suaranya._

_Kemudian Sakura mendengar raungan dari seseorang lain, disertai dengan tangisan yang memilukan._

_Sakura menoleh._

_Itachi Uchiha sedang menangis. Air matanya berwarna merah pekat –darah, seperti kedua matanya yang berputar, sharingan yang berubah menjadi tiga kincir –mangekyou. _

_Sakura kembali menengok ke bawah tebing. Shisui sudah tidak terlihat lagi._

_Seketika, air terjun yang di seberang berubah menjadi merah darah. Membuat arus sungai yang deras ikut berwarna merah. Sehelai daun gugur, jatuh di atasnya. Terbawa arus. Shisui telah gugur._

_Sakura gemetar. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, lalu jatuh terduduk._

_Gagal sudah. Gagal._

· To be continued –

Chapter ini telah diedit


	3. Potamophobia I

Chapter 3 Potamophobia 1

Potamophobia : fear of river or flowing water.

Sesampainya di sana, Sakura menyadari area ini cukup ramai di sore hari. Ia berpikir, mungkin ia dapat mencari informasi tentang orang yang ia cari. Meskipun bukti yang ia miliki tidak banyak, Sakura tetap memutuskan untuk berusaha mencari_nya_. Terlebih, sejak mimpi yang ia alami tadi malam. Sakura tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi, walau apa yang ia lihat di mimpi adalah segala hal buruk dari kemungkinan tersebut.

Sakura tidak pernah menyukai mimpi. Baginya, mimpi itu jauh lebih buruk dari _genjutsu _yang bisa ia lepaskan. Ia tahu, sebagian orang dapat mengendalikan mimpi dan membuatnya menyenangkan, tapi tidak baginya. Hidup dalam angan-angan seperti itu melelahkan, seperti _genjutsu_. Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk membuktikan kemungkinan terkecil itu ada dan sebuah realita.

Sakura sedang melihat-lihat menu di depan sebuah restoran ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia pun menoleh, dan mendapati sekelompok shinobi Iwagakure di sampingnya. Salah satu diantara mereka yang memanggil Sakura barusan pun menghampirinya. Tunggu, sepertinya ia pernah bertemu dengan orang ini sebelumnya….

"Benar, ternyata Sakura-san. Apa kabar?" Shinobi itu mengulurkan tangannya, namun Sakura tidak segera menyambutnya. Di mana ia pernah bertemu dengan orang ini ya?

"Ah, kau tentu saja. Aku belum pernah menyebut namaku sebelumnya. Aku Morio, kau pernah mengobatiku saat perang waktu itu," Morio menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu.

"Oh ya! Morio-san, kau yang waktu itu memberiku surat…." Sakura pun teringat momen di mana Morio memberinya surat cinta di tenda medis. Nyaris saja Sakura menyebut soal surat cinta itu di hadapan rekan-rekan Morio. Wajah Morio sudah sedikit memerah, tepat di saat tiga shinobi Iwagakure lain menghampiri mereka.

"Hee, kenalan Morio ya?"

"Wah cantiknya, apa kau seorang kunoichi?"

"Bodoh. Dia Sakura-san, murid dari Godaime Hokage dan rekan Naruto, pahlawan perang kemarin!"

"Astaga, maafkan aku!"

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat rekan tim Morio. Meskipun pertemuan ini tidak diduga, Sakura tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia berpikir setidaknya ia tidak akan makan malam seorang diri hari ini.

"Apakah kalian ingin makan malam bersama?"

"Jadi, kau sedang membantu klinik di sini ya," ujar Morio sambil mengambil sumpit.

"Begitulah. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Sakura mengaduk udon pesanannya. Asap dari mangkuk mengepul tebal.

"Kami baru saja menyelesaikan misi untuk mengawal saudagar dari desa ini. Dua hari ini kami diizinkan untuk beristirahat dulu, sebelum kembali ke desa," sahut Morio.

"Wah, mengawal dari Iwa? Jauh sekali ya," komentar Sakura. Pada umumnya warga biasa akan meminta pengawalan shinobi dari desa terdekat. Tanigakure sendiri lebih dekat dengan Konoha dan Suna daripada Iwa. Meminta pengawalan dari Iwa, merupakan hal yang tidak biasa.

"Kebetulan klien kami memang ada keperluan di Iwa. Namun, karena merasa perjalanannya kurang aman, dia meminta shinobi Iwa untuk mengawalnya selama beberapa waktu," Asahi, salah satu rekan Morio menjelaskan.

Sakura mengangguk. Melihat ransel yang mereka bawa cukup besar, ia menyimpulkan misi yang mereka jalani juga cukup panjang. "Misi yang cukup lama ya," ujarnya.

Mendengar respon Sakura, Morio menahan tawanya. Sementara Asahi tersedak. Touma, rekan mereka yang lain, tersenyum, "Kami sudah satu setengah bulan berada di desa ini, Sakura-san. Ditambah lagi dengan perjalanan dari Iwa, jadi total dua bulan kami tidak pulang."

Astaga! Untuk ukuran pengawalan, itu termasuk sangat panjang. Bahkan lebih lama daripada mengawal Tazuna di Nami.

"Orang penting desa ya?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya saudagar kaya yang paranoid," sahut Isao sedikit sarkastik, rekan terakhir dari Morio. Lalu shinobi Iwagakure itu tertawa. Morio meringis, tatapan matanya pada Sakura seolah mengatakan '_maafkan kelakuan rekan timku'_.

Sakura pun teringat sesuatu. Kalau shinobi Iwagakure sudah berada di desa ini selama sebulan, mungkin saja mereka tahu….

"Ah, Morio. Aku teringat sesuatu. Kebetulan temanku di Konoha memintaku untuk mencari kakaknya yang hilang. Menurut perkiraannya kemungkinan dia berada di desa ini. Berhubung kalian sudah cukup lama di desa ini, mungkin kalian bisa membantuku sedikit?" pinta Sakura sedikit memohon.

"Tidak masalah, kami punya waktu dua hari sebelum harus pulang ke desa. Apakah dia kau punya fotonya, Sakura-san?" tanya Morio.

_Oke bagus Sakura. Sekarang kau melibatkan shinobi dari desa lain…. _

"Sayang sekali tidak," Sakura berbohong. Sejak bertemu dengan shinobi Iwa, Sakura sedikit menekan chakranya agar tidak bergetar saat melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Dia bukan seorang shinobi. Dia hanya warga biasa dan seorang tunanetra. Menurut salah seorang warga dia sudah tidak ada di desa sejak orang-orang terbangun dari Mugen Tsukuyomi. Sepertinya, genjutsu itu tidak berpengaruh pada dirinya. Mungkin dia panik dan kebingungan, lalu pergi untuk mencari adiknya. Saat temanku –Sai, pulang ia segera mencarinya di penjuru Hi no Kuni, tetapi tidak menemukannya. Kalaupun masih hidup, kemungkinan dia ada di desa terdekat dengan Konoha, Tanigakure salah satunya."

Dalam hati, Sakura memohon maaf pada Sai karena meminjam namanya untuk ini. Tentu saja Sakura tidak bisa terus terang kalau ia mencari Shisui. Kepada Kakashi saja ia tidak berterus terang, apalagi dengan shinobi dari desa lain.

"Sedih sekali mendengarnya. Siapa namanya?" Morio bersimpati. Sakura pun menyebut asal nama, lalu mendeskripsikan ciri-cirinya.

"Dia laki-laki. Temanku bilang, tingginya sekitar 170 cm. Tubuhnya, proporsional seperti Touma-san, mungkin sekarang lebih kurus. Rambutnya ikal, seperti Asahi-san, namun warna hitam. Kulitnya seperti Sai, pucat. Dia tunanetra, memakai kacamata hitam dengan _frame_ kotak dan biasanya membawa tongkat berwarna perak. Sebenarnya dia sangat ramah, pada anak-anak khusunya. Ia juga senang berbicara, tapi agak tertutup dengan orang baru," jelas Sakura.

Morio mencatat semua keterangan yang diberikan Sakura, sementara ketiga rekannya mengangguk-angguk.

Sebenarnya hal ini membuat Sakura merasa sedikit bersalah. Ia sengaja tidak memberikan ciri-ciri Shisui apa adanya, bahkan sedikit menambahkan hal yang tidak dia ketahui. Seorang Uchiha yang sangat ramah dan senang berbicara? Rasanya seperti terkena Mugen Tsukuyomi untuk membayangkannya.

Tapi Sakura tahu, ia perlu melakukan hal itu. Kalaupun ia berkata jujur dan memberikan ciri-ciri Shisui apa adanya, meski ia tidak menyebutkan nama aslinya, ada risiko di sana. Pertama, kalau Shisui memang benar masih hidup, shinobi Iwa akan bertanya ke banyak orang dan menyebarkan ciri-ciri yang ia tinggalkan bertahun-tahun lalu. Ia akan tahu bahwa seseorang mencarinya dan dapat melarikan diri. Kedua, bahkan kemungkinan yang lebih buruk. Ada shinobi musuh yang menyamar dan mendengarnya, dapat memanfaatkan informasi itu untuk hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Sakura hanya ingin berjaga-jaga.

"Aku belum pernah melihat orang yang seperti Sakura-san jelaskan, tapi kurasa kami bisa membantu untuk menanyakan pada orang-orang di desa ini," ujar Morio.

"Benar, kebetulan setelah sebulan tinggal di sini, kami mengenal cukup banyak orang. Mereka juga bisa membantu kita," Asahi menambahkan.

Mata Sakura sedikit berkaca-kaca, namun hatinya berkata ini akan menjadi awal yang baik. Ia membungkuk, "Terima kasih banyak!"

Esoknya, Sakura memulai pencarian bersama shinobi Iwagakure di siang hari, sementara keempat shinobi itu telah memulai dari pagi. Sakura terlebih dahulu harus memberikan materi dasar pada perawat tentang chakra sebagai awal dari pelatihannya. Setelah itu, Sakura izin untuk meninggalkan klinik.

Mereka memulai pencarian dari pemukiman di sekitar klinik. Namun hasilnya nihil. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk bertanya pada orang-orang di daerah pertokoan. Mulai dari toko kelontong, toko pakaian, hingga nyaris semua restoran yang pernah didatangi shinobi Iwa.

Hari kembali memasuki malam, namun pencarian mereka tidak kunjung membuahkan hasil. Sakura berpikir, mungkin perhitungan rencananya salah. Ia tahu, ia cukup berhati-hati namun ia tetap tidak secerdas Shikamaru. Atau kemungkinan terburuk lainnya adalah….

"Mungkin dia memang tidak ada di sini," ujar Sakura sedih. Ia tertunduk, mencengkram gelas jusnya. Malam ini ia memutuskan untuk mentraktir shinobi Iwa makan malam sebagai ucapan terima kasih, sebelum mereka meninggalkan Tanigakure besok pagi.

Sakura tahu ini adalah konsekuensi dari menjalankan misi tanpa perhitungan panjang dan tanpa keterbukaan, tentunya. Sakura juga tahu ini baru hari pertama. Tapi entah mengapa, perasaannya begitu campur aduk. Terutama dengan rasa bersalah.

"Jangan sedih, Sakura-san," ujar Morio-san.

"Kita bisa melanjutkan mencarinya besok sebelum kami pulang," hibur Asahi.

Keempat shinobi Iwagakure itu heran, mengapa Sakura bisa sesedih itu untuk mencari seseorang yang bahkan bukan keluarganya.

"Kalian mencari seseorang?"

Kepala mereka menoleh kepada seorang pria tua yang sedari tadi membersihkan restoran yang sudah sepi. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, dan hanya mereka yang masih berada di sana. Sepertinya, sebentar lagi restoran ini akan tutup.

"Kalian mencari siapa?" tanya pria tua itu lagi. Kali ini dia meletakkan sapunya di sebelah meja.

"Ah, apa Anda pernah melihat orang dengan ciri seperti ini?" Morio segera menyebutkan ciri-ciri yang Sakura berikan. Sementara itu, Sakura tidak mau berharap banyak.

Beberapa saat setelah keheningan, pria tua itu berkata, "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya."

"BENARKAH?" Keempat shinobi Iwagakure itu berseru bersamaan.

"Di mana, Pak?" Asahi bertanya.

"Apakah jauh dari sini?" Isao menimpali.

"Apakah Anda mengenalnya?" Touma tak kalah heboh.

"Tunggu, teman-teman. Biarkan Bapak ini menjelaskan," Morio melerai. Sakura bergeming, tidak percaya ada orang yang pernah melihat orang dengan ciri-ciri separuh buatan dirinya.

"Tapi, dia tidak sepenuhnya seperti yang kalian jelaskan," Pria tua itu berdeham, memberikan klarifikasi sebelum memberikan harapan palsu.

"Apa maksud Bapak?" tanya Isao.

"Sekitar dua tahun lalu, ada seorang pria tunanetra berambut hitam ikal yang bekerja di sini sebagai salah satu pelayan. Tapi, ada sedikit perbedaan dari ciri fisik yang kalian sebutkan. Pertama, dia tidak mengalami kebutaan biasa. Lebih tepatnya kehilangan kedua bola matanya…."

Sakura bersungguh-sungguh saat itu sekujur tubuhnya mendadak kaku.

"….sehingga dia memakai perban untuk menutupi kelopak matanya. Kedua, seingatku warna kulitnya tidak pucat, tapi cukup terang. Keempat perawakannya tinggi, sedikit kurus memang tapi badannya tegap, seperti anak muda ini," Pria tua itu menunjuk Morio.

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang mendengar penjelasannya. Ini yang ia cari. Inilah mengapa ia sengaja mengubah beberapa bagian. Ia menunggu saat ini.

"Lalu seperti yang kalian katakan, dia sangat ramah, terutama kepada anak-anak. Ia akan banyak berbicara pada orang yang ia kenal, baik sekali anak muda itu. Tetapi, kalau entah mengapa dia selalu bersikap dingin kepada para shinobi..."

Sakura mengedipkan matanya. Tunggu, kenapa bagian yang ia sebutkan asal ini benar? Apa salah orang?

"Mungkin yang kusebutkan bukan orang yang kalian cari. Tapi kupikir, kalian bisa mencoba untuk menemuinya terlebih dahulu?" Saran pria tua itu.

Keempat shinobi Iwagakure itu menoleh pada Sakura. Mata mereka seakan mengatakan '_coba saja'_, tanpa ingat kalau orang yang Sakura ceritakan hilang sekitar dua bulan lalu, bukan dua tahun lalu.

"Apakah Bapak tahu keberadaannya sekarang?" tanya Sakura memberanikan diri.

Pria tua itu tersenyum tipis, "Setelah mengundurkan diri dari restoran ini, dia memutuskan untuk berada di tempat yang minim jarang dikunjungi shinobi. Kau bisa mencoba carinya di tenggara Kawa no Kuni, tepatnya di dekat danau dan hutan. Aku yakin dia masih tinggal di sana."

Keesokan harinya, seusai dari jadwal di klinik, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke bagian tenggara Kawa no Kuni. Menurut peta yang dia miliki, tenggara Kawa no Kuni ini adalah daerah yang dipenuhi oleh sungai yang lebar dan danau. Area ini paling dekat dengan laut dan memiliki sungai yang ketinggiannya paling rendah, sehingga arusnya cenderung lebih tenang. Bahkan beberapa danau tapal kuda terbentuk di sana.

Karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh dari Tanigakure, Sakura tiba di sana ketika langit mulai berwarna oranye. Sebelum gelap, Sakura sudah harus menemukan orang yang pria tua di restoran maksud. Daerah ini memang tidak memiliki banyak pemukiman seperti Tanigakure, tetapi seperti bayangan Sakura sebelumnya yang sepi dan terpencil. Tidak jauh dari sungai, ada beberapa rumah warga, kedai kecil, hingga toko pakaian.

Sekelompok anak kecil juga berlarian di jalan sepanjang sungai, tertawa riang. Anak-anak perempuan membawa berbagai macam bunga, seperti bunga matahari dan mawar. Gerombolan anak laki-laki ada di depan mereka, salah seorang di antara mereka berseru, "Hei, kalian habis menemui si buta dari gua itu lagi?"

Sakura segera memasang telinganya. Sepertinya ia bisa mendapatkan petunjuk.

"Hisashi, tidak sopan menyebut _Isui-Niisan _seperti itu!" salah seorang anak perempuan berteriak lalu mengejar si anak laki-laki bernama Hisashi. Dua anak perempuan lain ikut mengejarnya.

"Oh, ayolah memang begitu kenyataannya!" Hisashi membela diri sembari mencoba menghindar dari serangan temannya.

_Tidak salah lagi, _pikir Sakura. Ia pun bergegas menghampiri seorang anak perempuan yang tidak berkejaran "Halo, bolehkah _Oneesan_ tahu di mana kamu mendapatkan bunga yang cantik itu?"

Anak perempuan itu menjawab, "Oneesan tidak tahu? Aku mendapatkannya dari Isui-Niisan!"

Sakura memasang raut bingung, "Ah maafkan. Oneesan baru tinggal di sini. Apakah Isui-san itu, bekerja di toko bunga atau semacamnya?"

"Ya! Isui-san seorang _fworist. _Isui-Niisan tidak bisa melihat, tapi Isui-san sangat hebaat dan baik hati. Lihat, Oneesan, Isui-san memberiku bibit bunga matahari juga!"

_Gotcha. _

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Sakura segera bergegas berlari menuju arah yang ditunjukkan anak perempuan itu. Menurut penuturannya toko bunganya akan tutup pukul enam. Berarti, Sakura masih punya sekitar satu jam lagi. Waktunya masih cukup untuk jarak lima menit berjalan kaki, tapi Sakura sedikit tegang. Pasalnya, ia akan membuktikan besar yang menjadi kunci 'misi'nya.

Sakura dapat melihat papan bertuliskan 'Toko Bunga Madoka' dari jarak dua puluh meter. Bangunan toko itu cukup besar, sepertinya bergabung dengan rumah pemiliknya. Mengingatkan Sakura akan Toko Bunga Yamanaka di Konoha. Hal lain yang mencolok dari toko ini adalah keberadaan rak besi dengan beberapa pot bunga segar di depan toko, tidak seperti toko Ino yang hanya menyimpan bunganya di dalam ruangan.

Dari kejauhan itu, Sakura bisa melihat dua orang anak perempuan dan seorang pria yang menggunakan celemek hijau tua. Pria itu memiliki rambut ikal hitam yang acak-acakan dan perban yang menutupi matanya. Meskipun begitu, Sakura bisa merasakan aura yang dipancarkan pria itu kepada pelanggannya dari caranya berbicara dan tersenyum.

"Ooh, Minami-chan ya? Apakah kau datang untuk membeli bunga untuk ibumu?" tanya pria itu dengan suara yang lembut dan hangat.

Gadis kecil berkepang dua di hadapannya mengangguk malu-malu. Sementara itu, anak perempuan yang lebih besar—sepertinya kakaknya—berkata, "Aku juga, Isui-Niisan! Kenapa aku tidak ditawari?"

Isui itu terkekeh, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala sang kakak, "Sabar, Suzu-chan. Tahun ini tahun pertama adikmu memberikan bunga untuk ibu kalian, jadi aku perlu memastikannya terlebih dulu."

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Dari balik pohon, Sakura mengintip sambil memegang foto lama Shisui Uchiha yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Tidak salah lagi. Meski ia masih membutuhkan cek DNA untuk memastikan kebenarannya, Sakura memiliki keyakinan sebesar 75% bahwa pria di hadapannya ini Shisui Uchiha. Perawakan, bentuk wajah, rambut, warna kulit, segalanya sesuai dengan data. Terlepas dari perangainya yang tidak seperti Uchiha pada umumnya.

"Ini dia! Bunga matahari dan peony. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa membuatkan rangkaian bunga kali ini. Tapi aku akan memberikan bibit bunga ini sebagai gantinya." Isui kembali dari rak dengan dua tangkai bunga matahari dan peony, serta sebungkus bibit bunga.

Sakura juga tahu pria ini pernah menjadi shinobi dari caranya berjalan dan gesturnya. Meskipun tanpa penglihatan, ia begitu _terlatih_. Tidak salah lagi…

Ketika kedua gadis kecil itu beranjak pergi, Sakura memutuskan untuk menemui Isui lebih dekat sebagai pembeli. Namun hal yang terjadi sungguh di luar dugaan Sakura.

Begitu Sakura hanya tinggal berjarak lima meter dari toko, Isui yang memunggungi Sakura menoleh ke belakang, seakan tahu Sakura ada di sana. Tanpa bicara apapun, pria itu bergegas masuk ke dalam toko, mengunci pintunya, dan membalikkan plang 'BUKA' menjadi 'TUTUP'.

Sakura melongo. Ia mengecek jam tangannya yang selalu tepat waktu. Masih ada tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum waktu toko tutup, seharusnya. Entah perasaannya saja, aura yang dipancarkan pria itu menjadi berubah sejak ia menoleh ke belakang. Dingin. Khas Uchiha.

Tapi, apa salahnya?


	4. Potamophobia II

Chapter 4 Potamophobia II

_Potamophobia – fear of rivers or running water_

_Sekelebat bayangan itu mengikuti dirinya. Sebagian dari mereka mengenakan warna hitam. Sebagian lagi warna putih._

_'Apa itu jubah?' pikirnya. Seakan familiar dengan benda yang menyelubungi bayangan itu._

_Samar-samar, ia yakin wajah bayanga-bayangan itu terhalang sesuatu. _

_Mereka semua mengenakan topeng dengan corak unik yang berlainan._

_Belum lama ia mengamati, mereka bergerak cepat ke arahnya. Memburunya._

_'Bahaya', hanya itu yang ada di benaknya. _

_Ia merasa detak jantungnya berdegup kencang. Adrenalin mengalir deras di seluruh pembuluh darahnya._

_Pandangannya kabur kembali, kemudian perlahan inderanya menangkap hal lain._

_Ada bau yang begitu ia kenal, penciumannya mendadak menjadi sangat tajam dengan bau tersebut._

_'Bau karat. Ini bau anyir..'_

_Bau itu semakin pekat, memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Sesaat pandangannya yang kabur menyadari bau anyir tersebut berasal dari tetesan yang mengalir di wajahnya. Pelan-pelan, makin deras._

_Menutupi pandangannya seutuhnya._

_'Ini warna merah kan? Seperti darah. Darah itu berwarna merah.'_

_Ia terdiam sejenak. Tunggu..._

_'Ini darahku!'_

_-DEG!_

_Lalu ada cahaya yang menembus kegelapan pandangannya. Warnanya kuning dan oranye terang, disertai dengan rasa panas. Serta aroma yang menusuk penciumannya seperti ada sesuatu yang terbakar. Bau asap._

_Jantungnya makin berdegup. Seakan ia sedang berpacu dengan waktu. Tapi ia tidak tahu mengapa dan apa yang sedang terjadi sesungguhnya._

_Cahaya barusan hilang. Digantikan dengan cahaya lain, kali ini hijau. Penuh dengan energi dan berkilauan._

_Tak berselang lama, pandangannya menggelap. Seutuhnya. Ia juga tak mencium bau apapun, tak bisa bergerak, apalagi berbicara._

_Kaku, itu yang ia rasakan. _

_Tetapi ia mendengar langkah kaki secara samar-samar. Tubuhnya bergoyang, seseorang menggoyangkannya. _

_Siapa? Ia ingin bertanya tetapi tidak bisa. Apalagi melihat sosoknya. Semuanya hitam. Pandangannya gelap. Tidak ada apapun. Hanya perasaan nyeri._

_Siapa?_

_"Hei! Kau sudah bangun?"_

_A-apa?_

_"Nak, kau dengar aku?" Kali ini ada sentuhan di pipinya. _

_Hanya jarinya yang bergerak. Begitu sulit untuk menggerakkan kepalanya. Rasa sakit menghujam seluruh tubuhnya, sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa lagi membedakan sensasi lain yang ia rasakan._

_"Nak?" suara itu terdengar lagi._

_"Bisakah kau menjawabku, Nak?"_

_Ia kali ini mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk menggerakkan kepalanya. Mengangguk. Sangat lemah. Apakah orang itu bisa melihatnya?_

_"Katakan, siapa namamu Nak?"_

_'Nama?'_

_"Siapa namamu, Nak?"_

_'Nama. Siapa namaku?' _

_Pikirannya bekerja keras untuk mengingat, mencari di setiap kepingan memori tentang 'nama'._

_"Siapa namamu?"_

_Dengan lemah, ia menggerakkan seluruh otot bibir dan lidahnya, sebelum rasa sakit kembali menghujam dan menelan kesadarannya._

_ "..i…sui."_

"Isui?"

"Isui!"

Ada yang memanggilnya lagi.

_Siapa?_

Sesaat, ia butuh waktu untuk mencerna segala hal hingga ia merasakan sensasi hangat yang menyelimuti wajahnya.

Begitu ia mendengar suara kicauan burung di luar sana, barulah kesadarannya kembali. Ini sudah pagi. Matahari sudah bersinar di kamar, sinarnya menghangatkan wajah. Juga, samar-samar ia bisa mencium aroma sup miso yang menguar di udara.

Kali ini seluruh inderanya berfungsi dengan baik. Kecuali satu.

Pandangannya. Tetap gelap, sekalipun ia telah bangun.

"Isui?" Suara itu memanggilnya kembali. Suara perempuan. Kali ini juga disertai dengan ketukan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, belum?"

"Yeah. Aku sudah bangun." Isui duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Sarapan sudah siap. Segeralah keluar," sahut perempuan itu lagi. Nada suaranya terdengar ragu melihat Isui yang tidak kunjung keluar kamar.

"Ah, ya! Ya! Jangan khawatir, aku segera keluar." Isui menyahut balik.

Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur_, _dan bergegas melipat selimutnya.

Setelah itu, ia berjalan lima langkah dari lemari menuju laci tempat ia menyimpan peralatannya. Tangannya menarik laci paling atas, lalu mencari sesuatu yang ia butuhkan.

Perban.

Isui terbiasa hidup dengan kegelapan, meskipun orang-orang sekitarnya tidak. Lebih tepatnya, mereka tidak terbiasa melihat seseorang tanpa bola mata. Oleh karena itu, Isui terbiasa untuk menggunakan perban sebelum menemui orang. Terakhir kali ia lupa mengenakan perbannya, ia membuat seorang perempuan menjerit ketakutan karena tidak sengaja membuka kelopak matanya.

Isui tahu sebelumnya ia pernah hidup dengan kedua bola mata yang utuh. Entah sudah berapa lama hal itu terjadi, ia tidak ingat. Pastinya, ia hanya mengingat perjuangan selama bertahun-tahun untuk membiasakan tubuhnya bergerak di kegelapan, terutama untuk berjalan, dan mengambil benda seperti orang pada umumnya. Itu semua tidak mudah.

Tetapi ia mampu melaluinya. _What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. _Bukankah begitu?

Setelah selesai memasang perban dan mengganti pakaiannya, Isui beranjak menuju meja makan. Di sana, ada perempuan yang memanggilnya tadi. Ia sudah duduk di depan meja makan, menanti Isui bergabung dengannya.

Isui berdiri sejenak di depan meja. Ia berdeham, lalu berkata,

"Biar kutebak. Hari ini, kau menyiapkan sup miso, nasi, katsu ayam dan apel. Lalu ada jus jeruk, kopi, susu –tunggu, bukankah ini terlalu banyak untuk sarapan?"

"Aku tahu, tebakanmu selalu benar. Jadi, cepatlah duduk dan makan sarapanmu." Suara perempuan itu lembut, tetapi ada nada tidak sabaran di kalimatnya.

Isui hanya tertawa kecil, lalu mengambil posisi. Semenjak kehilangan pengelihatannya, Isui memanfaatkan inderanya yang lain untuk 'melihat'. Otaknya merespon penglihatan yang tidak aktif dengan berkembangnya indera pendengaran, penciuman, juga peraba dan perasanya. Menyadari hal ini, Isui juga melatih dirinya untuk mengenali orang-orang dan hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Neesan tidak makan?" tanya Isui sembari mengambil sumpit yang sudah disediakan di hadapannya.

_Neesan_. Perempuan itu adalah kakak angkatnya, Madoka.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Isui ditemukan oleh Hiro, kakek Madoka di pinggir salah satu sungai di Kawa no Kuni. Tidak sadarkan diri, terluka, dan tanpa bola mata. Namun dengan telaten, Hiro merawat Isui, mengenalkan Isui pada anak-cucunya, hingga menjadikan lelaki itu bagian dari keluarga. Setelah meninggal, Isui pun tinggal bersama cucu perempuannya, Madoka dan suaminya.

"Aku sudah makan saat kau masih tidur," jawab perempuan berambut cokelat itu. Ia menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam gelas dan meletakkannya di hadapan Isui.

"Oh, cepatnya," komentar Isui. Ia mengunyah katsu ayam dengan pelan, sesaat teringat mimpi yang ia alami tadi. Lalu ekspresinya menjadi sedikit tegang, membayangkan hal samar-samar yang terjadi dalam ingatannya.

Madoka menyadari ini dan bertanya, "Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau melihat sesuatu lagi dalam tidurmu?"

Isui segera mengangguk, tidak ingin membuat kakaknya khawatir. _Aku baik-baik saja._

"Bukan sungai dan suara air terjun lagi kan?" tanya Madoka hati-hati. Ia tahu setiap kali Isui terlambat bangun lelaki itu pasti mengalami mimpi yang panjang. Sebagian kadang adalah bunga tidur. Tetapi terkadang sebagian lain adalah kepingan memori masa lalunya.

Selain ditemukan tak sadarkan diri, terluka, dan tanpa kedua bola mata, lelaki itu juga _kehilangan ingatannya_. Kecuali namanya –yang Madoka kira bukan nama lengkapnya- serta serpihan memori yang muncul dalam mimpi. Selain itu, Isui tidak mengingat apapun.

Dan, terakhir kali Isui memimpikan sungai dan air terjun, perlu seisi rumah untuk _mengendalikan_ Isui yang berteriak-teriak dalam tidurnya.

"Tenang saja, bukan. Hanya melihat sedikit bayangan dan pertemuan pertama dengan kakek."

"Bayangan?" tanya Madoka heran. Ia belum pernah mendengar hal ini.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Neesan pernah lihat orang berjubah? Semacam itu. Mungkin hanya bunga tidur biasa."

Isui tidak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut. Kalaupun apa yang ia lihat itu pernah terjadi, ia memilih untuk tidak mengingatnya. Perasaan tidak nyaman selalu menghantui dirinya tiap kali ingatannya kembali.

"Aku pernah melihatnya sih, tapi baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin membahasnya," ujar Madoka.

Setelah itu, suasana hening menyeliputi mereka sesaat. Isui melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang sementara Madoka sesekali menuang kembali jus jeruk di gelas mereka. Ketika Madoka ingin melanjutkan percakapan lagi, ia menyadari waktu sudah lama berlalu. Ia pun berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Ah, aku harus bergegas. Hari ini aku harus ke Desa Takumi, ada klien yang meminta survei untuk dekorasi bunga di sana. Jadi hari ini terpaksa kau akan menjaga toko sendiri. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak masalah, Neesan," sahut Isui. Ini bukan kali pertamanya ia menjaga toko sendiri. Lagipula, ia sudah hafal di mana bunga dan peralatan lain berada.

Meskipun orang sering mengira Isui adalah florist, sebenarnya ia hanya asisten Madoka sejak tinggal bersamanya tiga tahun lalu. Isui cukup berpengetahuan soal bunga, ia belajar dengan cepat untuk mengenali bunga dengan mengandalkan penciumannya.

"Hari ini tidak perlu buat buket bunga dulu ya. Sebagai gantinya, berikan saja beberapa bibit bunga."

"Baiklah." Isui mengangguk. Ia melambaikan tangannya.

Belum lama ini ia meminta Madoka mengajarinya membuat rangkaian bunga. Awalnya Madoka ragu mengajarinya, karena pekerjaan ini jauh lebih sulit daripada melayani pelanggan yang membeli bunga biasa. Terlebih, pekerjaan ini adalah seni visual yang membutuhkan keahlian dalam menata warna dan bentuk –sangat mengandalkan _pengelihatannya_.

Akan tetapi Isui bersikeras untuk mempelajarinya. Ia bilang meski ia sekarang tidak bisa melihat, setidaknya ia mampu mengenali bunga dari bau dan bentuk kelopaknya. Ditambah lagi, karena dulu ia pernah bisa melihat, ia masih mengingat warna sehingga karyanya tidaklah buruk untuk seorang pemula yang buta.

\--

"Aku akan kembali paling lambat malam ini. Jaga dirimu, oke?" Madoka menepuk punggung Isui, lalu bergegas mengenakan sepatu. Isui mengantarnya sampai depan pintu toko.

"Yeah. Sampai nanti." Isui melambaikan tangan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Madoka berangkat.

"_Yosh, _saatnya bertugas," gumam Isui.

Isui bergegas melakukan rutinitas hariannya. Setelah mengenakan celemek hijau tua kesayangannya, ia mengambil _watering can_ –penyiram tanaman, mengisinya dengan air dan menyiram bunga-bunga yang masih tertanam di pot. Kemudian ia menata ulang bunga yang berada di rak _display _depan toko sesuai dengan daftar 'bunga hari ini'. Tak lupa, ia membuka pintu toko serta memasang papan yang bertuliskan 'BUKA'.

Isui begitu menikmati waktu bekerjanya di toko bunga. Apalagi bila dibandingkan dengan pekerjaannya yang _dulu_, ini adalah yang terbaik. Tidak hanya Madoka memperlakukannya dengan baik, ia juga merasa lebih _aman_ dengan pelanggannya sekarang. Meski ia tahu terkadang beberapa pembeli sering _membicarakannya._

Hari ini adalah Hari Ibu di Kawa no Kuni. Anak-anak berbondong-bondong mencarikan hadiah untuk ibunya. Tak heran, sedari pagi hari hingga sore pengunjung Toko Bunga Madoka adalah anak-anak, terutama anak perempuan.

Isui baru saja melayani sekelompok pelanggan cilik begitu ia merasakan keberadaan orang-yang-tak-ingin-ia-temui di dekatnya. Penciumannya mengenali ada bau khas seperti karat dan debu, serta merasakan ada keberadaan energiyang ditutupi.

_Dua orang. Di saat Madoka tidak ada._

Lantas, tubuhnya sedikit menegang dan jantungnya berdetak keras. Ia menyeka peluh di dahinya, mencoba mengalihkan rasa cemas mendadak membuncah di dadanya.

_Kendalikan dirimu, Isui._

Isui mencoba mengalihkan dengan tersenyum lebar, melayani dua pembeli cilik lain yang sudah ia kenal.

"Ooh, Minami-chan ya? Apakah kau datang untuk membeli bunga untuk ibumu?"

"Aku juga, Isui-Niisan! Kenapa aku tidak ditawari?"

Pada saat yang bersamaan, bau karat itu hilang. Namun, Isui masih tidak sepenuhnya dapat bernapas lega karena masih ada satu yang bersembunyi.

_Dan aromanya seperti jeruk. Langkah kakinya ringan. Perempuan._

Isui masih melayani pelanggan ciliknya. Ia tertawa kecil lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala sang kakak.

"Sabar, Suzu-chan. Tahun ini tahun pertama adikmu memberikan bunga untuk ibu kalian, jadi aku perlu memastikannya terlebih dulu."

Saat Isui sedang menuju rak untuk mengambilkan bunga, separuh senyumnya luntur dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepala.

_Tenangkan dirimu. Pikirkan caranya._

Keberadaan perempuan itu masih berada di tempat yang sama, arah pepohonan dekat toko. Isui berpikir, orang itu sedang mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menargetkan dirinya. Ia tidak bisa gegabah, apalagi sampai melibatkan anak-anak pelanggannya.

Maka, setelah Minami dan Suzu menerima bunga dan membayar, Isui tidak buang-buang waktu lagi.

Senyumnya sirna. Aura dingin dan menusuk yang selama ini sudah jarang ia tunjukkan menyeruak di sekeliling. Mungkin kalau ia memiliki bola mata, pandangannya sudah terlebih dahulu mengancam perempuan yang mengintai dirinya.

Isui berbalik sejenak, memastikan kalau perempuan itu melihat pandangan tidak menyenangkannya. Lalu ia bergegas masuk serta menutup pintu dengan keras. Tak lupa, dia membalik papan tulisan 'BUKA' menjadi 'TUTUP, tidak peduli toko seharusnya masih buka hingga setengah jam lagi.

Dari balik pintu, tangannya yang gemetaran susah payah menggerakkan anak kunci.

_KLIK!_

Terkunci.

Lututnya lemas. Dengan sisa tenaga, Isui menyeret kakinya menjauh dari pintu. Lalu ia jatuh terduduk di balik lemari dekat pintu toko. Keringatnya bercucuran. Detak jantungnya masih tidak normal

Samar-samar, ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

Napasnya tertahan.

Di luar sana, Sakura merasa heran bercampur kesal dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Pria toko bunga yang ia kira sebagai Shisui itu seakan tahu keberadaannya –atau mungkin identitasnya?

Entahlah, Sakura merasa ia tidak melakukan kesalahan yang membuat sikap Isui berubah drastis. Namun ia juga tidak patut bersikap marah begitu saja. Pasti ada alasan dibalik kesan pertama yang menjadi tidak menyenangkan itu. Bagaimana kalau memang dia menyembunyikan sesuatu? Tiba-tiba sakit? Lalu tak sadarkan diri?

Sakura mendadak ngeri dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Apapun itu, ia bergegas menuju pintu toko yang sudah terkunci rapat. Tangannya mengetuk pintu beberapa kali.

"Permisi. Apakah Isui-san ada? Aku ingin membeli bunga."

Sakura berada di depan pintu selama lima menit. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali setelahnya, sambil memanggil Isui, meskipun belum berkenalan. Ia juga mencoba menanyakan apakah Isui baik-baik saja.

Di dalam toko, Isui masih berada di balik lemari. Ia jelas mendengar Sakura mengetuk pintu toko, memanggil namanya.

"Isui-san, kau baik-baik saja? Halo?"

Bahkan sampai menanyakan keadaannya.

_Jelas tidak. Kau pasti kunoichi, _pikir Isui. Gemetar tubuhnya sedikit hilang walaupun isi kepala Isui masih tidak bisa memahami soal kunoichi di balik pintu. Kunoichi membeli bunga? Ini pasti jebakan. Namun, entah mengapa Isui merasa nada bicara kunoichi di balik pintu menyiratkan ia sungguh-sungguh cemas. Seperti Madoka yang tulus peduli dan mengkhawatirkan dirinya….

Seminggu kemudian.

Klinik Tanigakure.

Sakura sedang menulis laporan rutin untuk Kakashi begitu seorang perawat meletakkan vas berisi dua tangkai mawar merah di atas meja, tak jauh darinya. Otomatis, matanya memandangi –menatap nyari memelototi bunga malang itu selama beberapa saat. Melihat bunga, otomatis Sakura teringat pria toko bunga itu.

Setelah peristiwa pertemuan pertama dengan Isui—terduga Shisui, Sakura tidak langsung menyerah. Selama empat hari berturut-turut Sakura tetap mengunjungi toko bunga, mencoba membeli bunga sekaligus menemui Isui. Namun, seperti dugaannya, empat hari lain itu juga penuh penolakan. Selalu ada alibi yang dibuat oleh Isui agar tidak bertemu Sakura. Mulai dari menutup tokonya dengan alasan sakit perut, tidak membuka toko seharian penuh, bahkan hingga menyuruh kakak ipar (Suami Madoka) untuk melayani Sakura lalu ia sendiri pergi entah kemana.

Mengingatnya, membuat Sakura mencengkram pulpennya. Benda malang itu mulai retak. Sakura tak menyadarinya.

Sakura menggeram kesal. Perawat yang lain berjengit ngeri. Pelan-pelan, mereka agak menjaga jarak dengan dirinya. Mereka tidak tahu gerangan apa yang membuat ninja medis hebat itu begitu jengkel. Apakah menulis surat begitu membuat murid Tsunade itu begitu emosional?

Isui, pria toko bunga itu benar-benar menguji kesabaran Sakura. Walaupun begitu, perilakunya yang aneh mengindikasikan bahwa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Atau paling tidak, ada alasan di balik sikapnya. Entah ia sadar Sakura sedang mencarinya atau karena hal lain. Sakura mengepalkan jemarinya. Ia, Sakura Haruno, bertekad untuk mencari penjelasan tentang kasus ini.

"Sakura-san, pulpen Anda! Tangan Anda belepotan tinta!"

\--

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura kembali ke ruangan usai mencuci tangan sekaligus membasuh wajahnya. Ia merasa siraman air dingin cukup membantu mendinginkan kepalanya. _Shift_ Sakura hari ini telah usai, tetapi ia harus menemui Yurie untuk membicarakan soal tanaman obat, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di ruang petugas medis.

"Aku kira Sakura-san sudah pulang," sapa Sachiko, salah satu perawat yang seumuran dirinya. Sakura menggeleng, menampilkan senyum yang tidak mencapai matanya. "Tidak, aku masih menunggu Yurie-san. Ada hal yang ingin kudiskusikan dengannya."

"Begitu ya. Oh, mungkin ini terdengar tidak sopan. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkan Sakura-san untuk beristirahat yang cukup. Kelelahan kadang juga memengaruhi suasana hati kita, terutama perempuan," ucap Sachiko hati-hati.

Mendengarnya, Sakura menghela napas. "Kau benar, Sachiko-san. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak berpikir. Bahkan aku memikirkan mengapa aku harus jauh-jauh pergi keluar desa hanya untuk membeli bunga. Konyol bukan?"

Di dalam hati, sebenarnya Sakura berpikir,

_Mengapa aku jauh-jauh keluar desa hanya untuk menemui seorang penjual bunga setiap harinya? Hah!_

Sachiko memandang Sakura dengan penuh simpati.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal tiga tahun yang lalu ada sebuah toko bunga di dekat sini. Bunganya begitu indah dan segar. Penduduk Tanigakure banyak membeli dari sana. Bahkan klinik kecil ini sering sekali mendapat kiriman bunga.

"Namun pemilik toko bunga itu memutuskan untuk pindah dari desa ini. Kudengar karena ada anggota keluarga yang jatuh sakit, sehingga sang pemilik harus merawatnya jauh dari desa ini."

Perawat lainnya, Yoshi menyahut, "Hei, secara fisik _dia_ tidak sakit, Sachi. Tapi _pikiran_nya!"

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

Sementara para perawat mulai riuh membicarakan orang ini.

"Aah, _dia _ya? Orang yang sering mengamuk di kedai? Ternyata keluarganya pemilik toko bunga."

"Toko bunga itu pasti tutup karena pemiliknya malu dengan perilaku dia."

"Atau mungkin, rugi karenanya."

"Dia pernah menjadi pasien klinik ini. Kupikir menjadi gila karena tidak punya mata."

"Dulu aku pernah makan di restoran tempat dia bekerja. Astaga, dia selalu mengacau dalam pekerjaannya! Pantas saja dia dipecat."

"Aku bingung kenapa mereka mau mempekerjakan orang seperti dia?"

"Benar. Sayang sekali, padahal tampan. Tapi dia tidak punya mata dan pikirannya sinting, sulit untuk diterima gadis manapun."

Arah pembicaraan menjadi berubah. Sakura tidak menyukai cara beberapa perawat membicarakan orang ini. Kerutan di alisnya semakin dalam semakin lama ia pembicaraan ini. Apalagi kata-kata itu diucapkan dari seorang perawat. Bukankah itu sangat keterlaluan?

Sebagai seseorang yang merintis klinik kesehatan mental, ia paham bahwa sehat mental juga sama pentingnya dengan sehat secara fisik. Ia paham rasanya memiliki luka di hati sama sakitnya dengan luka fisik, bahkan kadang lebih menyiksa. Lantas ia mengerti betapa pentingnya berempati dan turut mendukung kesembuhan orang lain.

Selain itu, Ia tahu mereka yang memiliki keterbatasan fisik sejatinya juga manusia dan pantas dihargai seperti orang lain.

Dan Sakura tahu, orang yang mereka bicarakan adalah Isui.

Isui. Pria toko bunga yang selalu menghindarinya seminggu ini. Orang yang menyita pikiran dan perasaannya serta membuat hatinya jengkel. Namun entah mengapa, hatinya teriris mendengar pembicaraan ini.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat di atas meja. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Tangannya pun terangkat, mulai mengayun

'BRAAK!'

-_to be continued-_


	5. Potamophobia III

Disguise on the Still WaterChapter 5 Potamophobia III

Yurie baru saja selesai memeriksa seorang pasien begitu _shift_nya habis. Perempuan paruh baya itu ingat, Sakura memerlukan bantuannya untuk menemukan tanaman obat di Kawa no Kuni. Sebagai seorang dokter yang telah bekerja belasan tahun di sana, Yurie paham betul jenis tanaman obat yang tumbuh beserta dengan waktu dan lokasinya. Sebelum memulai _shift _pagi, ia berjanji untuk menemui Sakura sore ini.

Usai mencuci tangan dan mengganti pakaian, Yurie segera mencari Sakura. Seorang perawat muda mengatakan bahwa gadis bersurai merah muda itu ada di ruang perawat. "Sakura-senpai terlihat sedang tidak sehat. Seharian dia melamun, lalu tiba-tiba dia emosian sampai merusak pulpennya sendiri," tutur perawat itu sebelum pergi.

Yurie mengernyitkan alis, garis-garis halus di wajah makin terlihat jelas. Seingat Yurie, gadis itu terlihat baik-baik saja pagi ini. Yurie pun memercepat langkah kakinya, seiring dengan perasaan tidak enak yang muncul di hati. Tidak lama, ia tiba di depan ruang perawat yang daun pintunya sedikit terbuka. Samar-samar, ia dapat mendengar percakapan riuh yang terjadi di dalam sana.

"……Namun pemilik toko bunga itu memutuskan untuk pindah dari desa ini. Kudengar karena ada anggota keluarga yang jatuh sakit, sehingga sang pemilik harus merawatnya jauh dari desa ini."

"Hei, secara fisik _dia_ tidak sakit, Sachi. Tapi _pikiran_nya!"

_Ada apa ini? _

Yurie membatalkan keinginannya untuk bergegas masuk. Dari celah pintu, ia dapat melihat punggung Sakura –gadis itu terlihat baik-baik saja—yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa perawat muda.

Ia tahu perawat muda di kliniknya begitu senang bergosip, tidak peduli perempuan atau laki-laki. Tentu saja, ketika Yurie tidak ada di dekat mereka. Sebab, Yurie pasti akan menegur mereka karena terkadang beberapa lalai mengerjakan tugas akibat terlalu larut dalam perbincangan. Namun kali ini, Yurie ingin menilai kondisi juga mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelum masuk dan bertindak lebih jauh.

"Aah, _dia _ya? Orang yang sering mengamuk di kedai? Ternyata keluarganya pemilik toko bunga."

"Toko bunga itu pasti tutup karena pemiliknya malu dengan perilaku dia."

"Atau mungkin, rugi karenanya."

"Dia pernah menjadi pasien klinik ini. Kupikir menjadi gila karena tidak punya mata."

Ah, begitu rupanya. Yurie mulai memahami pembicaraan mereka. Beberapa kata kunci yang khas, membuat Yurie menyadari siapa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi, mengapa topik ini bisa muncul kembali setelah sekian lama?

Sementara itu, ekor mata Yurie menangkap raut wajah Sakura yang tak dapat dijelaskan olehnya. Sekilas, ia tampak marah dan geram, tetapi juga terlihat sedih. Terutama ketika kalimat yang dilontarkan perawat lain makin terdengar keterlaluan.

"Benar. Sayang sekali, padahal tampan. Tapi dia tidak punya mata dan pikirannya sinting, sulit untuk diterima gadis manapun."

Apa yang membuat gadis itu sampai terlihat begitu kesal?

Mungkin karena gadis itu memiliki etika sebagai tenaga medis, sekaligus perasaan sebagai _manusia_. Yurie menduga seperti itu. Gadis ini sungguh menarik, begitu pikir Yurie.

Lalu begitu matanya menangkap kepalan tangan Sakura yang mulai terayun, kepala klinik itu segera bertindak. Yurie mengenal Godaime Hokage –Tsunade Senju, salah satu Sannin Legendaris yang terkenal dengan keahliannya dalam pengobatan sekaligus tempramen dan pukulan mematikan. Begitu mendengar Sakura adalah murid Tsunade, Yurie tidak heran kalau gadis muda itu juga akan mewarisi tenaga super milik Tsunade, bonus dengan tempramennya. Maka, Yurie sudah mempersiapkan bila hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Dengan reflek, ia membuka pintu ruangan –tanpa sadar membanting keras pintu malang itu hingga menimbulkan suara yang tidak kalah dramatis.

'BRAAAK!'

Yurie melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan. Ia berdiri dekat ambang pintu yang baru saja ia banting, kedua tangannya kini terlipat di depan dada. Iris hazel memandang tajam perawat muda yang tiba-tiba menghentikan percakapannya. Beberapa orang masih berdiri terpaku, tidak menyangka bos mereka akan masuk tiba-tiba. Beberapa lainnya menunduk, dan segera duduk di bangku terdekat, enggan menatap Yurie. Sementara Sakura tampak sedikit lega, kepalan jarinya telah dilepaskan.

"Aku yakin klinik ini dibangun untuk merawat mereka yang terluka, bukan justru membicarakan kehidupan pribadi mereka."

Tajam. Tidak ada satu pun yang menjawab.

"Siapa yang bertugas sore ini? Pasien kita telah menunggu. Apa kalian akan membiarkan mereka terlantar dan mati?"

Empat orang perawat yang berbicara kasar tentang Isui berdiri, bergegas menuju pintu. Saat mereka melalui Sakura, gadis itu berbisik cukup keras hingga terdengar Yurie.

"Perawat tidak hanya merawat luka fisik seorang pasien, kau tahu? Sekarang aku tahu mengapa pria di toko bunga itu meninggalkan desa ini. Karena kalian justru menghancurkan perasaannya daripada mendukung kesembuhannya."

Wajah keempat perawat itu memerah mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Kepala mereka tertunduk, menahan rasa malu. Cepat-cepat mereka menuju ambang pintu, membungkuk sebentar pada Yurie lalu keluar dari ruangan. Sementara itu perawat lain kembali pada urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Sakura-san," Kepala Sakura menoleh ke arah Yurie yang memanggilnya, "Aku yakin kau masih ingin menemuiku sore ini, kan?"

Senyum Sakura terkembang.

Sakura menyesap teh melati di cangkir dengan pelan. Asap mengepul dari permukaan, menandakan minuman itu masih panas. Merasakan minuman itu masih terlalu panas untuk diteguk, Sakura meletakkan cangkir itu di meja.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Sakura-san," ujar Yurie tersenyum tipis. Setelah peristiwa di klinik tadi, Yurie mengajak Sakura untuk menenangkan pikiran di kedai teh tak jauh dari klinik. Pada awalnya, Yurie hanya ingin memberi Sakura penjelasan singkat dan salinan dari catatan pribadi mengenai lokasi tanaman obat di Kawa no Kuni –hal yang dapat ia lakukan di rumah sakit. Berhubung adanya peristiwa yang membuat tempramen mereka sedikit naik, Yurie secara spontan mengubah tempat pertemuan mereka menjadi di kedai ini.

"Kuharap Sakura-san dapat memaafkan perilaku mereka tadi."

Kening Sakura berkerut. Yurie membuka percakapan mereka, sedikit membuat Sakura terkejut kalau kepala klinik itu mengetahui dirinya merasa terganggu dengan sikap perawat di klinik tadi. Sebenarnya Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa merasa semarah itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini juga bukan masalah pribadinya. Padahal cukup dengan menegur mereka yang berkata tidak pantas, dan selesai urusan. Entahlah, Sakura tidak begitu memahami mengapa emosinya jadi bergejolak belakangan ini. Jadi untuk merespon Yurie, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menjawab,

"Tidak apa-apa Yurie-san. Hanya saja saya tidak mengerti mengapa juga ikut merasa kesal. Mohon maaf atas perilaku saya." Surai merah muda itu sedikit jatuh dari bahu, seiring dengan kepalanya yang membungkuk sedikit.

"Apakah Sakura-san mengenalnya?" tanya Yurie tiba-tiba. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, ragu untuk menjawab.

"Maksudku, pria yang tadi dibicarakan mereka. Namanya Isui." Jeda sejenak di kalimat Yurie sementara napas Sakura mulai tertahan. Benar rupanya, dia Isui.

"Apakah dia orang yang Sakura-san cari? Kalau tidak salah, Sakura-san sempat mencari seseorang yang buta kan?'

_Jawab, tidak. Jawab, tidak. Jujur, tidak. Jujur tidak. _

"Aku tidak mengenalnya Yurie-san. Aku juga belum yakin apakah dia orang yang kucari atau tidak." Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap Yurie. Tentu saja tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Yurie tahu Sakura sedang mencari seseorang, begitu gadis itu disertai dengan rombongan shinobi Iwa mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk bertanya pada staf maupun pasien klinik.

Wanita paruh baya itu menyesap tehnya sejenak, lalu menyahut, "Begitu ya. Aku mengenal pemuda itu, Sakura-san. Sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat aku baru bertugas sebagai perawat di klinik, aku bertemu dengan Isui. Keluarga angkatnya yang membawa ke klinik. Tidak sadarkan diri, terluka parah, dan tanpa bola mata." Pandangannya menerawang, mengingat masa lalu.

Manik hijau Sakura membulat, "Oh, jadi Yurie-san yang merawatnya waktu itu?"

Kepala klinik itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Benar. Aku yang pertama kali ditugaskan untuk merawat pemuda malang itu. Kasihan sekali dia. Begitu sadar, dia begitu kesakitan. Mungkin kepalanya terbentur keras sehingga tak ada yang ia ingat, termasuk identitasnya sendiri. Tidak ada kartu pengenal atau barang-barang lain yang menunjukkan identitas dirinya. Hanya 'Isui' yang keluar dari mulutnya begitu ditanya tentang nama. Selain itu, dia tidak tahu.

"Ah, sepertinya aku akan bercerita panjang tentang pemuda ini. Apakah kau tertarik untuk mendengarnya lebih lanjut, Sakura?"

Sakura dapat merasakan sensasi yang bergelora terpompa di tubuh. Pupil di mata emeraldnya melebar. Ia mengangguk, menjawab dengan antusias, "Tentu saja, Yurie-san. Silahkan dilanjutkan."

"Aku merasa Isui ini adalah pemuda yang menarik. Saat itu aku yang masih berstatus sebagai perawat baru sempat kebingungan dengan tanggung jawab untuk merawat Isui. Dia termasuk pasien yang sulit ditangani. Kadang terlampau pendiam, lalu lain waktu dia bersikap agresif, hingga menakuti perawat lain. Aku dapat mengerti karena kupikir dia sendiri juga kebingungan. Dia belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima kondisi fisiknya saat itu. Tapi kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk memulihkan penglihatannya. Setelah menjalani perawatan luka selama beberapa waktu, dia pulang dengan keluarga angkatnya.

"Lima tahun setelah kejadian itu aku menjadi kepala klinik ini. Tanpa disangka, aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Kali ini disebuah restoran dan dia menjadi salah seorang pelayan. Aku tidak menyangka kalau pemuda itu akan bekerja. Di desa ini, tidak biasa bagi seseorang yang memiliki keterbatasan seperti Isui bekerja, apalagi di restoran yang ramai seperti itu. Lalu dugaanku tepat, dia tidak bertahan lama bekerja di restoran. Kudengar dia mengundurkan diri dan sering berganti pekerjaan.

"Sakura-san pasti tahu, beberapa orang belum bisa menerima keberadaan orang dengan keterbatasan fisik sekalipun mereka mampu bekerja. Terkadang aku melihat anak itu diejek oleh orang-orang, bahkan lebih parah, dia datang ke klinik dengan luka di tubuhnya. Meminta padaku untuk tidak memberitahu keluarga angkatnya. Hari-hari lain, aku melihat dia berlari keluar dari sebuah kedai sambil berteriak, seperti orang ketakutan. Orang-orang di desa pun kian hari makin membicarakan tentang Isui, bahkan sampai melebih-lebihkan. Beberapa mengejeknya, sementara yang lain merasa ketakutan dengan perilakunya yang tidak bersahabat. Ia seperti dikucilkan oleh penduduk desa, meskipun tidak semua bersikap jahat padanya.

"Setelah berpindah pekerjaan, pemuda itu lantas membantu kakak angkatnya di toko bunga, yang dulu letaknya tak jauh dari klinik ini. Meskipun sering bersikap galak, saat bekerja sebenarnya pemuda itu bisa bersikap profesional. Bahkan aku sendiri pernah melihat, kalau dia bersikap sangat ramah pada anak-anak, hingga membuat mereka menyukainya. Kemudian sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, kudengar keluarganya memutuskan untuk membawa Isui pindah ke salah satu sudut Kawa no Kuni. Termasuk toko bunga tempat dia bekerja. Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi."

Yurie menghela napas panjang usai menyelesaikan ceritanya. Ia meneguk tehnya yang mulai dingin. Sementara Sakura masih terdiam, memikirkan cerita Yurie.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kalau dia juga mengalami hal seperti itu. Maksudku—aku juga punya teman yang 'spesial'. Dia dulu pernah dikucilkan dan diperlakukan kasar oleh penduduk desa," Sakura tiba-tiba teringat bocah berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang sering berbuat jahil di desa –Naruto.

"Oh ya? Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan temanmu sekarang?"

"Kini dia berhasil menjadi pahlawan di desa. Semua orang sangat menghormatinya. Dia bekerja keras untuk membuktikan dirinya dan kerja kerasnya terbayar sudah," sahut Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Mengingat perjuangan Naruto saja sudah cukup membuat perasaannya campur aduk, bagaimana dengan Isui yang ini?

Sakura menduga sikap Isui tempo hari padanya berhubungan dengan pengalaman masa lalu pemuda itu–segala perlakuan tidak menyenangkan yang diterima dari orang asing. Meskipun Sakura belum mengetahui secara pasti apa salahnya –yang membuat Isui selalu menghindar—setidaknya kini ia bisa jauh lebih memahami perasaaan lelaki itu. Terlepas dari dia seorang Shisui Uchiha atau bukan.

"Senang sekali mendengarnya. Aku harap sekarang atau suatu hari nanti, Isui dapat seperti temanmu, Sakura-san. Hidup dengan baik, diperlakukan selayaknya manusia," perempuan paruh baya itu tersenyum tipis, lalu menyodorkan sesuatu di meja –ke hadapan Sakura, "Yah, sampai di sana ceritanya. Ini, Sakura-san. Catatan pribadiku tentang tanaman obat di Kawa no Kuni. Aku sudah menambahkan lokasi dan waktu tanaman itu tumbuh. Kau bisa mengecek semuanya itu di sini."

Sakura berbinar melihat buku catatan itu. Ini dia yang dia tunggu!

"Terima kasih, Yurie-san!"

Keesokan harinya.

Toko Bunga Madoka.

Butiran-butiran air terjun bebas dari ujung _watering pot_, membasahi permukaan tanah dan kelopak bunga mawar merah yang merekah di samping toko. Mawar merah itu adalah ide Madoka untuk mempercantik toko, tentu saja tidak untuk dijual. Toko Bunga Madoka memiliki rumah kaca mereka sendiri untuk menanam bunga yang akan mereka jual. Biasanya Madoka dan suami yang akan menanam dan merawat bunga segar itu hingga siap dipetik, sementara Isui bertugas menjual –meski sesekali ia bersikeras untuk membantu juga.

Pagi itu Isui seperti hari-hari lainnya menyirami beberapa tanaman, sebelum memulai membuka toko. Sambil bersiul ringan ia menurunkan _watering can _yang dia gunakan dan mengambil selang. Setelah menyalakan keran dan mengatur kekuatan semprotan di ujung selang, ia menuju rak kayu yang berisi beberapa tanaman dalam pot kecil. Dengan santai, ia menyirami tanaman itu.

Hari yang begitu indah, bagi Isui. Setelah beberapa hari rasa panik dan cemas menguasai diri, kali ini dia bisa bernapas lebih lega. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran kunoichi itu pagi ini, setidaknya. Ketenangan itu tak bertahan lama hingga dia menyadari ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya. Isui menghela napas.

Tak ada yang bisa berbohong pada pemuda itu, sekalipun orang itu berusaha mengelabuhi indera penciumannya.

"Teruki, keluarlah. Aku tahu kau ada di balik semak-semak," ujar Isui santai.

Ia berbalik, dan mengarahkan selangnya tepat ke semak-semak. Dengan sengaja, ia mengatur kekuatan semprotan menjadi lebih keras.

"Basah! Basah! Ah, hentikan Isui!" Seperti dugaannya, seorang pemuda botak melompat dari semak-semak dan langsung menggerutu, "Astaga kau ini! Benar-benar tak tahu yang namanya kejutan ya?"

Isui menarik selang dari arah semak-semak, lalu kembali menyiram tanaman dengan tanaman. Ia menyeringai lebar, "Kau tak bisa membohongiku, Teru. Dan kau tahu itu."

"Bisa-bisanya. Apa yang kalau lakukan sih? Padahal aku sudah mengganti parfumku. Hei, katakan Isui. Apa kau ini punya indera keenam?" Kening Teruki berkerut. Terkadang ia memang tidak bisa menebak pikiran Isui. Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun berteman dengan Isui –sejak ia berada di Tanigakure, tentu saja—dirinya masih tidak mengerti pemikiran pemuda berambut ikal itu.

Isui hanya menggangkat bahu, tidak menjawab. Walau Teruki mau mengganti parfum dan berusaha menyamarkan aroma tubuhnya seperti apapun, ia akan tetap mengenalinya. Begitu pula dengan Madoka, anak-anak pelanggan setianya, bahkan kunoichi yang menghampirinya beberapa kali.

Isui tidak pernah menjawab bila ditanya, tentu saja. Hal ini menjadi rahasia besarnya. Ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana cara menjelaskannya kepada orang-orang, tetapi ia menyadari hanya ia yang bisa merasakan 'sensasi energi' dari tiap makhluk hidup di sekelilingnya. Energi ini unik, berbeda-beda yang dipancarkan setiap makhluk hidup. Isui tidak tahu apa itu, tetapi merasa energi itu tidak asing dengannya. Terkadang dia berpikir, mungkin ini apa yang para shinobi sebut sebagai _chakra_, saat tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka sewaktu ia masih bekerja di kedai.

Lelaki itu mengalihkan perhatian temannya, lalu berujar, "Tentu saja aku tahu itu kau. Kau tak ingat sudah berapa lama kita saling mengenal? Aku kecewa padamu." Ia memegang dadanya --dengan tangan yang tak memegang selang—pura-pura perasaannya terluka.

Teruki meninju bahu Isui main-main. Temannya ini memang suka sekali bercanda, di balik dari sikapnya yang jauh dari kata hangat menurut orang-orang. Sebagai bekas rekan kerja Isui di restoran beberapa tahun silam, Teruki tahu Isui hanya terbuka dan dapat lepas menjadi diri sendiri hanya di hadapan beberapa orang. Ia dapat menjadi teman dekatnya karena Teruki memperlakukan Isui selayaknya manusia yang lantas disambut Isui dengan hangat.

"Hei, kau tahu kan aku tidak jauh-jauh datang dari Tanigakure untuk main-main saja."

"Ya, ya. Jadi, apa yang kau butuhkan, Sahabatku?"

Meskipun Isui tak dapat melihatnya, tatapan mata Teruki menjadi serius. Pemuda botak itu mencengkram kedua bahu Isui –yang untungnya tidak memegang selang lagi—dengan pelan namun cukup kokoh untuk menandakan bahwa dia serius.

"Aku butuh sebuah buket bunga mawar yang indah, Isui. Ini akan menjadi salah satu kunci dari kehidupanku, jadi kuharap aku bisa mengandalkanmu."

"Kau memutuskan untuk melamar pujaan hatimu?"

Mata Teruki berkaca-kaca, ia mengangguk keras. "Tentu saja! Aku harus bergerak cepat sebelum dia direbut orang lain."

"Tentu saja kau harus. Atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup."

"Itu dia! Kau tahu, aku berencana untuk membelikannya bunga kemarin tetapi tokomu tutup lebih awal."

"Oh, kemarin aku sedang tidak enak badan," ujar Isui asal mencari alasan.

"Selain itu tega sekali kau ini, membiarkan seorang gadis cantik pulang dengan tangan hampa dari tokomu—"

"Hah, apa maksudmu?" Shisui mengerutkan alisnya yang tidak terbalut perban. Gadis cantik?

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis kemarin. Dia bilang sudah berhari-hari ingin membeli bunga, tapi jam operasional tokomu mendadak berubah terus. Apa kau mengenalnya? Warna rambutnya merah muda, matanya hijau. Ah, maksudku dia beraroma seperti—"

"Aku tidak kenal, Teru," potong Isui cepat. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dari Teruki, memberi sinyal 'tidak ingin menjawab' dengan gesturnya. Ia bergegas mengambil celemek hijau di dalam toko dan mengenakannya.

Teruki memiringkan kepala. Tangan kanannya memegang dagu, seakan sedang berpikir keras. Kalau tiba-tiba Isui menjadi ketus, itu artinya…

"Isui, dia _stalker_ terbarumu ya? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Bukan." Singkat, padat, dingin. _Jangan bahas dia, kumohon…_

"Hmmm," Teruki menggumam tidak jelas, lalu tiba-tiba matanya membulat, "Hei, Isui. Masa, jangan-jangan dia seorang kunoichi?"

Sebagai seorang yang mengenal Isui dari masa-masa sulit, Teruki tahu beberapa topik sensitif bagi Isui. Shinobi dan kunoichi adalah salah satunya. Beberapa tahun lalu, saat masih bekerja bersama sebagai pelayan di restoran Isui pernah tiba-tiba berteriak dan berlari dari salah seorang shinobi yang sedang makan di restoran.

Padahal shinobi itu tidak melakukan apapun –bahkan bilang dirinya shinobi dari sebuah desa saja tidak!—tetapi Isui keburu panik dan menghindar. Hari-hari lainnya pun demikian, setiap kali bertemu dengan shinobi, Teruki menyadari bahwa Isui akan bersikap aneh, entah menghindar maupun yang paling parah adalah menjadi agresif. Setelah berteman cukup lama, akhirnya Isui mengungkapkan bahwa ia dapat mengenali shinobi dari aroma yang dipancarkan mereka –campuran bau karat dari senjata dan darah serta debu dari sisa misi mereka.

Kali ini tidak ada jawaban dari Isui.

Dengan demikian, Teruki megambil kesimpulan bahwa dugaannya benar. Kalau seperti ini kondisinya, Teruki harus bersikap lebih hati-hati dengan Isui….

"Kau sudah bilang pada Madoka-san?"

"Tidak perlu, Teru. Dan kau, jangan sekali-sekali bilang padanya," jawab Isui tegas.

Teruki menghela napas, "Kau ini kadang bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala ya. Sekalipun kau dan aku tidak bilang padanya, aku yakin Madoka-san akan mengetahuinya sendiri. Intuisi perempuan, kau tahu?"

Isui sekali lagi mengendikkan bahunya. Ia merapikan beberapa bunga yang sudah dipetik dan memindahkannya ke atas meja. Ia terdiam, pikirannya masih mengawang, memikirkan kunoichi yang tidak kunjung menyerah untuk menemuinya. Sebenarnya siapa sih dia?

"Lagipula, sekalipun dia seorang kunoichi, aku punya firasat kalau dia bukan orang jahat kok. Coba pikirkan, tidak semua shinobi dan kunoichi itu jahat. Dan tidak semua warga biasa itu baik. Jadi, ehm, bukannya bermaksud mengguruimu. Hanya saja kupikir, kalau kau mau memikirkan kalimatku barusan, kupikir kau bisa menjadi lebih sedikit paranoid. Siapa tahu kalau dia benar-benar butuh untuk membeli bunga dari sini, kan?"

Isui tertegun sesaat.

Sekalipun Isui berpikir perkataan Teruki ada benarnya, perasaan Isui berkata sebaliknya. Ada secuil perasaan Isui yang mengganjal lelaki itu untuk mengakui kebenaran. _Ego. _

Astaga, sejak kapan dirinya bergantung pada ego? Isui memijat kening sambil menghembuskan napas. Teruki menepuk-nepuk bahu Isui, seakan berusaha menguatkan lelaki itu. Namun tidak lama berselang, Isui menyingkirkan tangan Teruki dari bahunya.

"Teru, aku masuk dulu. Kepalaku sakit lagi. Kalau ada pelanggan, tolong layani dulu ya." Ia melepaskan celemek hijaunya, lantas memberikan celemek beserta selang air pada Teruki.

"E-eh! Apa apaan kau, Isui! Hei-"

BLAM!

Pintu sudah tertutup. Meski kali ini tulisan papan tidak menjadi 'Tutup', Isui tetap mengabaikan Teruki bersama bunga mawar yang akan ia rangkai.

Gantian Teruki yang menghela napas. Terkadang lelaki berambut ikal itu sering membuat kepalanya pusing.

Tidak lama kemudian dua orang pelanggan pun datang. Teruki –dengan segala pengetahuan terbatas yang ia ingat selama menjadi teman Isui—melayani mereka semampunya. Ia terselamatkan begitu tak lama kemudian kakak Isui, Madoka kembali dan memberikannya pertolongan.

"Selamat datang di Toko Bunga Madoka!" seru Madoka begitu seseorang bersurai merah jambu datang. Sakura. Teruki mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Loh, bukannya dia…

"Aah kamu, gadis yang waktu itu!" seru Teruki. Belum lama ia dan Isui membicarakannya, sosok perempuan yang dikatakan Isui sebagai ninja itu datang lagi

"Eh, Teruki mengenal Nona ini?" tanya Madoka, lalu ia menatap Sakura, "Oh ya, silahkan! Kamu sedang mencari bunga apa?"

Teruki menjelaskan kalau ia hanya pernah bertemu dengan Sakura sebelumnya. Ia juga mendengar kalau gadis itu beberapa kali sempat datang ke toko, namun toko sudah tutup. Sakura tertawa kecil dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Ia mengaku berkunjung karena ingin membelikan bunga untuk beberapa pasiennya di klinik. Tentu ada benarnya, karena Yurie juga baru memintanya untuk mencarikan bunga.

Tanpa diduga, ekspresi wajah Madoka tampak sedih mendengar itu,

"Maaf ya, aku tidak menyangka pelayanan kami akan seburuk ini. Kalau beberapa hari ini aku di toko, aku takkan membiarkan kau mendapatkan pelayanan seperti ini." Madoka tersenyum menyesal.

"Tidak apa Madoka-san. Terima kasih sudah mau merangkaikan bunga juga untukku."

Setelah itu, Madoka memberikan satu buket berisikan bunga segar dengan ekstra rangakaian bunga. Sakura mengangkat buket itu dengan tangan kirinya, sementara lengan kanannya memeluk rangkaian bunga itu.

Saat sesi serah terima, Sakura dengan jelas dapat mendengar ucapan Madoka.

"Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf, terutama untuk perilaku adikku, _Kunoichi-san."_

"Eh?"

Sakura nyaris melotot dan menjatuhkan karangan bunganya. Ia ingat betul tak sekalipun ia menyebutkan kalau dirinya seorang kunoichi. Ia hanya bilang dirinya seorang dokter baru di klinik. Lalu mengapa Madoka bisa tahu?

Sebelum situasi menjadi canggung, Teruki yang masih ada di sana segera menjawab,

"Maksudnya, pria yang kau temui belakangan ini di toko adalah Isui, adik Madoka-san. Dia spesial, bisa mengenali orang dari bau dan suaranya, meski tidak bisa melihat. Lalu dia…agak sensitif dengan orang, terutama dengan kunoichi sepertimu. Lalu dia bercerita kalau dia tidak bisa bertemu denganmu dulu. Kurasa dia masih malu ya? Hahaha… iya kan, Madoka-san?"

"Ah, begitu."

Meski penjelasan lelaki botak itu agak dibuat-buat, Sakura kini mengerti. Isui –terduga Shisui bisa mengetahui seseorang dari penciuman dan pendengaran. Tapi, bau apa yang dicium pria itu sampai-sampai mengenali dirinya seorang kunoichi?

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Sakura berpikir. Ia ingat betul sejak hari pertama di hotel, ia sudah mengganti pakaian misinya dengan pakaian biasa. Tidak ada bau darah atau bau lain khas shinobi. Paling hanya bau antiseptik dari rumah sakit. Lalu apa?

Sakura masih tidak mengerti.

Sepanjang perjalanan itu pula Sakura mencium aroma tubuhnya. Berharap tidak ada bau aneh yang lain, mengabaikan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya yang menganggap perilakunya sedikit sinting.

Dua hari kemudian adalah hari libur bagi Sakura. Tidak ada _shift _maupun pelatihan yang harus ia berikan di klinik, sehingga hari ini ia dapat fokus mencari tanaman obat yang dibutuhkan.

Sambil berjalan, Sakura mengeluarkan catatan Yurie dari tas selempangnya. Ia membaca sekilas catatan Yurie, lalu memutuskan untuk menuju selatan. Di sana ada padang rumput yang dekat dengan sungai, sehingga tanahnya lembab dan menghasilkan tumbuhan, termasuk tanaman obat.

Benar saja. Begitu tiba, Sakura terkesima dengan pandangan yang menyambut dirinya. Sebuah padang rumput hijau dengan hilir sungai yang lebar. Sungai itu nyaris tidak beriak, gemericik airnya begitu tenang karena lokasinya tidak lagi di hulu di mana sungai mengalir deras. Sementara itu, tak jauh dari padang rumput terdapat pepohonan menuju hutan dan jalan yang Sakura lalui tadi.

Sakura bersenandung riang. Akhirnya ia menemukan tanaman yang tidak dapat ia temukan di Konoha. Ada meadowsweet dan mint dengan varian yang berbeda, serta beberapa tanaman liar berkhasiat lain. Dengan hati-hati, ia memetik tumbuhan dan bunga obat yang ia butuhkan dan mengumpulkannya ke dalam keranjang.

Kemudian, Sakura berpindah posisi untuk mencari tanaman lain begitu menyadari bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Dari jarak sepuluh meter, ia dapat melihat ada seseorang yang bersandar di sebuah pohon –di ujung padang rumput yang satunya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi, mencoba memfokuskan pandangan.

'_Lho? Bukankah itu Shi—Isui?' _batin Sakura. Ia menyadari, lelaki itu tidak mengenakan perban yang biasa membalut matanya. Sehingga penampilannya terlihat sedikit berbeda. Bulu mata lelaki itu terlihat jelas, panjang dan lentik –impian banyak perempuan. Beberapa helai rambut ikal hitam pria itu menutupi dahinya dan bergoyang sedikit karena ditiup angin. Terlebih, ekspresi wajahnya –yang selama ini selalu tidak bersahabat dengan Sakura –begitu tenang dan damai.

Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah. Ia harus mengakui wajah Isui memang 'enak dipandang', seperti yang ia dengar dari perawat di rumah sakit. Ia juga tidak heran, bahwa sisi penampilan Isui yang ini juga menarik banyak perhatian gadis.

Seperti halnya dua gadis yang mendekati lelaki itu saat ini.

Mereka tertawa cekikan. Satu diantaranya, berambut cokelat–pipinya juga bersemu kemerahan—berjalan dari arah utara dengan seorang lain yang berambut pirang. "Yuki-chan, dia pria tampan yang dibicarakan warga desa."

Sakura menghela napas. '_Haah, fangirls.' _Kedua gadis itu mengingatkan akan dirinya yang dulu. Sakura mengabaikan Isui dan kedua gadis itu, kembali memetik tanaman. Paling-paling, kedua gadis itu hanya mau melihat dari dekat atau memberikan hadiah, kemudian kabur begitu Isui tersadar.

"Kau benar Eri-chan. Aduh, sudah tampan, bekerja di toko bunga pula. Meleleh hatiku."

Sakura meremas rumput yang ia cabut. _'Astaga, kalian belum tahu saja sifat aslinya.'_

"Ayo mendekat, Yuki-chan. Kapan lagi kita bisa sedekat ini? Kau lihat, bulu matanya lentik sekali!"

"Ah benar. Aku ingin menyentuhnya…"

Sakura memicingkan matanya. Ia merasakan firasat buruk melihat kedua gadis itu makin mendekati wajah Isui.

Benar saja. Begitu jemari si gadis pirang sejengkal lagi menyentuh bulu mata lentik itu, tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya dicengkram erat oleh Isui. Ia menjerit, meringis kesakitan, memohon untuk dilepaskan. Gadis berambut cokelat berusaha melepaskan temannya, namun gagal. Cengkraman itu makin kuat.

Lalu tak disangka, kedua kelopak mata Isui terbuka.

Tanpa perban. Kedua rongga mata Isui terlihat jelas. Kosong. Tanpa bola mata.

Kali ini kedua gadis itu menjerit lagi.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"


	6. Hidden Motives

_I do not own Naruto._

**Chapter 6: Hidden Motives**

Sakura memicingkan matanya. Ia merasakan firasat buruk melihat kedua gadis itu makin mendekati wajah Isui. Raut wajah lelaki itu mengeras. Ia menggertakan giginya.

Lalu semuanya terjadi dengan cepat. Begitu jemari si gadis pirang sejengkal lagi menyentuh bulu mata lentik Isui, tiba-tiba lelaki itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan si gadis pirang. Lantas, si gadis pirang menjerit, meringis kesakitan, memohon untuk dilepaskan. Namun sia-sia. Isui mengabaikannya.

"Kumohon… lepaskan tanganku…" Air mata telah membanjiri wajah si gadis pirang. "Eri-chan, tolong aku! Huaa!"

"Lepaskan! Hei! Kau sudah gila ya? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gadis berambut cokelat berusaha melepaskan temannya. Ia juga mencoba mendorong Isui, tetapi tenaganya tak sebanding. Alih-alih, lelaki itu kini berdiri, dalam posisi kuda-kuda. Gadis pirang itu sedikit tertarik ke arah Isui, dengan cengkraman di tangannya yang makin kuat.

Lalu tak disangka, kedua kelopak mata Isui terbuka.

Tanpa perban yang selama ini ia kenakan. Kedua rongga mata Isui terlihat jelas. Kosong. Tanpa bola mata.

Kali ini kedua gadis itu menjerit lagi.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura tersentak kaget. Ia merasakan ada aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuh Isui. _'Bagaimana bisa?'_

Ia pun melupakan tanaman obatnya untuk sementara. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Sakura segera berlari menuju mereka. Gadis berambut cokelat itu kini ikut menangis ketakutan. Ia menarik-narik tubuh temannya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Kembalikan, sialan! Apa maumu?!" Isui meracau. "KEMBALIKAN MATAKU!!!"

Seiring dengan teriakan itu, Isui menggoncangkan lengan gadis yang ada dalam cengkraman tangannya. Suaranya parau, menyiratkan rasa putus asa dan kesedihan yang ia pendam selama ini, walau ia melakukannya setengah sadar. Separuh dari kesadaran lelaki itu terbawa dalam mimpi buruk panjang yang menghantui tidurnya.

Sementara, kedua gadis itu berusaha mencari pertolongan. Mereka berseru minta tolong, lalu begitu menyadari kehadiran Sakura yang mendekat mereka berseru,

"Tolong! Tolong kami!"

"Oneesan, tolong kami!"

Sakura semakin mendekat. Ia tiba-tiba melompat ke arah mereka sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan….

"SHANAAROOO!!!"

'DUAAAM!'

Tinju maut milik Sakura menghantam tubuh Isui, menerbangkannya ke arah pepohonan. Secara otomatis, cengrakaman tangan Isui pada gadis itu terlepas. Lelaki itu terseret sekitar sepuluh meter ke belakang. Punggungnya tertahan oleh sebuah batang pohon sehingga tidak terdorong lebih jauh lagi.

Isui cukup beruntung. Kekuatan Sakura tidak sampai menumbangkan pepohonan – berarti tidak ada tulang patah atau organ dalam yang rusak—namun cukup keras untuk membuat seseorang terbangun dari mimpi.

Pada sisi lain, kedua gadis tadi terduduk lemas. Si rambut pirang masih gemetaran. Ia sempat tersentak jatuh akibat tinju Sakura yang menghantam, namun tidak terluka parah. Sementara si rambut cokelat menenangkannya. Sakura segera meringkuk dan mengobati tangan dan lutut si pirang yang lecet dan agak lebam dengan chakra kehijauan di tangannya.

"Kalian... " Sakura mengambil napas sejenak, "Jangan pernah lakukan hal seperti itu lagi ya. Pada siapapun itu." Ia menatap kedua gadis itu dengan serius. Mereka hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Selesai. Kalau setelah ini kalian masih ada keluhan, datanglah ke klinik Tanigakure besok pagi."

Kedua gadis itu menggumamkan terima kasih dan maaf berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Kemudian Sakura mendekati Isui. Sesuai dugaannya, lelaki itu tidak pingsan setelah ia tinju –justru sadar dari mimpinya. Kini gantian lelaki itu yang meringis kesakitan, seraya memegangi pinggulnya yang pertama menghantam pohon. Menyadari Sakura yang mendekat, ia berujar,

"Untuk ukuran perempuan, tenagamu kuat juga ya."

Sakura menautkan alisnya. _'Dia mengajakku bicara?'_

"Kupikir kau tahu aku seorang kunoichi," sahut Sakura dengan nada sarkastik. "Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu. _Untuk ukuran warga biasa, tenagamu kuat sekali ya."_

Di luar dugaan Sakura, Isui malah tertawa lepas. Tidak lama, tentu saja. Ia meringis lagi saat ingat kalau perutnya adalah sasaran utama Sakura.

"Kutebak, antara Teruki atau kakakku yang mengatakannya padamu."

"Siapapun itu, apakah penting?" balas Sakura masih dengan nada tidak bersahabat. Ia mengamati keadaan Isui sekilas. Memar otot dan tulang serta beberapa luka lecet. Tidak ada yang membahayakan nyawa.

"Siapa tahu. Mereka terlalu ramah pada orang asing yang baru dikenal." Isui mengangkat kedua bahu.

"Ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba tertawa setelah dihantam tinju kunoichi." Sakura membalikkan matanya.

Isui menghela napas, "Baiklah, sepertinya kakakku memberikan banyak informasi kepadamu."

"Kau mengabaikan intuisi perempuan, Isui-san," ujar Sakura seraya meringkuk mendekat. Isui hanya tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar kalimat tersebut.

Sakura duduk di samping Isui. Kedua tangannya mulai bersinar hijau lagi. Sensasi hangat dan nyaman menyelimuti perut dan dada lelaki itu –yang entah mengapa juga merambat ke wajahnya.

"Kau menyembuhkanku?" tanya Isui dengan nada heran. Ia meraba perutnya yang perlahan tidak sakit lagi.

"Diam, kau mengganggu konsentrasiku. Mau aku tinggalkan kesakitan dan sendirian di sini?" jawab Sakura galak, seakan-akan ia sedang balas dendam dengan Isui. Gadis itu menyingkirkan tangan Isui dari perutnya yang sedang disembuhkan.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Lebih singkat daripada mengancamku seperti itu." Isui merajuk, ekspresinya seperti anak usia belasan tahun.

Sakura tidak membalas ucapan Isui, tetapi lelaki itu tiba-tiba tertawa kecil sambil menggumamkan maaf. Konsentrasi Sakura sedikit terpecah karena lagi-lagi Isui menunjukkan sikap tidak terduga pada dirinya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Isui lagi.

"Sakura," jawab Sakura cepat.

"Oh, jadi benar kau gadis merah jambu yang dibicarakan Teruki."

"Hah?" Sakura makin terdistraksi. Lelaki itu sungguh aneh. Kemarin rasanya ia masih memusuhi Sakura, lalu saat ini ia membuat banyak percakapan, tertawa tiba-tiba, bahkan melontarkan lelucon –meski terdengar sarkastik—di hadapannya. Sakura mulai menduga kalau kepala Isui terantuk sesuatu saat terlempar akibat tinju miliknya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya berbicara pada diriku," ujar Isui datar. Lalu tiba-tiba ia berkata dengan suara yang lirih, "Terima kasih Sakura. Kalau kau tidak segera datang, mungkin kedua gadis tadi akan terluka lebih dari itu."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Ternyata lelaki ini bisa semudah itu mengucapkan terima kasih. Selama ini ia mengasosiasikan Isui sebagai seorang Uchiha, di mana Uchiha lain yang ia kenal tidak semudah itu mengucapkan empat kata ajaib. Terlebih untuk orang lain.

Sesaat Sakura ingin bertanya apakah peristiwa seperti itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya, namun ia mengurungkan niat. Ia berpikir masih terlalu cepat untuk bertanya tentang masa lalu lelaki itu. Jadi, Sakura merespon,

"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya heran, bisa-bisanya kau melakukan hal seperti itu tanpa sadar." Sakura menyingkirkan tangannya dari tubuh Isui –tanda proses penyembuhan telah usai—sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Kau tidak kerasukan makhluk halus kan?"

Mungkin kalau Isui bisa melihat, ia sudah melotot ke arah Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak!" bantahnya, lalu segera menambahkan, "Aku hanya mimpi buruk. Lalu tanpa sadar, kukira mereka er—mau mencelakaiku."

Sakura tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan. Ia berpikir mungkin Isui masih mengalami trauma berat akibat insiden yang merenggut pengelihatannya. Lebih lagi, perlakuan warga desa yang tidak begitu baik padanya. Pastilah bayang-bayang itu masih tertanam dibenaknya, meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat. Sakura ingat ia pernah membaca dari buku medisnya bahwa seorang tunanetra memiliki memori yang lebih tajam daripada orang pada umumnya. Pastilah hal ini juga memengaruhi alam bawah sadar dan kondisi mental Isui.

Sakura bergegas berdiri. Melihat Isui yang masih bersandar di pohon –bersusah payah untuk bangkit—ia berjongkok lagi sembari mencoba bangkit dengan lengan Isui di bahu kanannya.

"Hei, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu memapahku," ujar Isui begitu mereka sudah berdiri. Isui melepaskan lengannya dari Sakura.

"Kau sudah bisa berjalan sendiri?" tanya Sakura ragu. Tubuh Isui masih terlihat masih bergetar saat mencoba berdiri.

"Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja, ini bukan efek pukulan tadi."

Namun baru dua langkah ia berjalan, kakinya sudah limbung. Lalu ia tersandung batu dan nyaris saja ia tersungkur di tanah bila Sakura tak menahannya. Sakura menghela napas.

_'Dasar laki-laki keras kepala.'_

"Isui-san, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah," ucap Sakura dengan nada final, mengisyaratkan tak bisa membantah –sembari menoleh ke arah tanaman obatnya yang berceceran, "Tapi sebelumnya aku perlu membereskan pekerjaanku dulu."

* * *

"Maaf merepotkan," gumam Isui memecah keheningan. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempat pria itu tinggal. Mereka berjalan perlahan, menyusuri jalan setapak di antara pepohonan dengan lengan kanan Isui yang melingkari bahu Sakura. Tangan kanan Sakura menahan lengan kanan Isui di bahunya. Sementara lengan kirinya menahan tubuh Isui agar tidak limbung.

Setelah setengah jam terdiam, akhirnya pria itu bersuara lagi. Ada ketulusan dari permintaan maafnya, yang bercampur dengan perasaan tidak enak, seakan-akan Sakura lah yang ia nyaris celakai.

"Hei, aku tidak selemah itu kalau hanya memapahmu seperti ini." Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya –meskipun Isui tidak bisa melihatnya tetapi ia tahu ada nada protes dari Sakura.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan kau lemah. Aku hanya merasa tidak berguna sebagai laki-laki," sahut Isui.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Meskipun begini, aku pernah diajari untuk memperlakukan wanita dengan baik. Misalnya, setelah kau menyembuhkanku tadi, seharusnya aku membantumu membawa keranjangmu. Tapi kini justru aku yang tak berdaya," jelas Isui sambil menunjuk keranjang tanaman obat yang diikatkan gadis itu pada pinggangnya.

"Madoka-san yang mengajarimu?" tanya Sakura lagi, teringat dengan perempuan berambut cokelat yang tutur katanya lembut itu.

Isui terdiam sejenak. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba di benaknya muncul bayangan seseorang. _'Siapa ya?'_

Ia tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Bukan. Aku tidak ingat namanya. Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang, hmm aku tidak begitu ingat. Hei, seberapa banyak kau tahu tentangku, Sakura?

Sakura menatap Isui sambil berpikir lelaki ini mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun Sakura membuat catatan mental untuk mengingat informasi wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang itu. Kemudian Sakura tetap menjawab pertanyaan Isui dengan informasi umum yang ia miliki,

"Namamu Isui, kau adik Madoka-san yang memiliki toko bunga dan sering membantunya. Lalu kau bisa mengenali orang lewat bau dan suara, kurasa hanya itu," jeda sejenak sebelum ia menambahkan, "Oh satu lagi. Kau _benci _kunoichi dan shinobi."

"Hmm standar. Tapi bolehlah…" Isui bergumam lalu tertawa kecil namun tulus. Tidak ada lagi sisa sikap dingin maupun tutur kata seenaknya yang terlontar darinya.

Sakura menyela tawa Isui dengan cepat,

"Maaf Isui-san. Aku hanya berpikir empat hari yang lalu kau masih mengunci pintu di depan wajahku. Apa sekarang aku menemui orang yang berbeda?"

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku orang yang sama," sahut Isui ringan.

"Lalu? Apa meninjumu ke pohon membuat pikiranmu berubah?"

Pria itu tersenyum lebar –membuat Sakura yakin pada pemikiran awalnya—senyum yang tidak seperti Uchiha lain yang dikenalnya. Sakura berpikir ia pasti menemui orang yang salah.

"Tentu saja bukan. Ada alasan lain." Ia enggan mengutarakannya, namun Sakura terlanjur bertanya,

"Jadi apa?"

"Penjelasan ini sangat panjang, Sakura," elak Isui, halus.

"Oh tenanglah. Aku –_kita _masih memiliki waktu sampai tiba di rumahmu." Sakura melontarkan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat meskipun Isui tak bisa melihatnya.

Isui mendesah pelan. Sakura adalah lawan yang tangguh, tidak seperti kakaknya atau Teruki.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk menyakinkan diriku kalau kau bukan kunoichi yang bermaksud buruk. Kau menolong kedua gadis tadi, mengobatiku bahkan mengantarkanku pulang walau aku pernah memperlakukanku dengan buruk sebelumnya. Aku tahu sikapku seperti lelaki brengsek, padahal baru bertemu denganmu. Itu tidak adil bagimu yang kenal denganku saja belum tentu."

Isui terdiam sejenak, sementara Sakura masih menunggu lelaki itu melanjutkan.

"Dulu aku pernah bertemu dengan beberapa shinobi dan kunoichi. Juga ada pengalaman tidak menyenangkan dengan mereka –seorang shinobi mencoba melukaiku di hadapan kakak misalnya…"

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar itu. Ia pernah mendengar Isui tidak disukai penduduk desa, tetapi tidak dengan shinobi yang mencoba melukainya. Entah mungkin ada shinobi yang mengincarnya, atau ia pernah bermasalah dengan salah satu pelanggan di restoran dulu. Sakura memutuskan untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Isui lebih lanjut.

"Jadi tubuhku secara reflek merespon keberadaan mereka seperti itu. Selalu. Kurasa tanpa sadar aku mengirimkan sinyal defensif untuk proteksi diri."

"Karena merasa pengalaman itu terjadi lagi ya?

Lelaki berambut gelap itu mengangguk. "Tetapi seperti yang kukatakan, kau tidak pernah bersikap jahat padaku. Bahkan kau menolongku. Kurasa itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan untuk mulai mempercayaimu."

Sakura tersenyum, wajahnya menghangat. Padahal sebenarnya ia sedikit melampiaskan kekesalannya saat memukul Isui tadi, tetapi lebih baik tidak mengatakannya sekarang.

"Aku mengerti Isui-san. Tapi aku masih punya beberapa pertanyaan padamu." Lalu tanpa Sakura sadari, dirinya mulai berbicara banyak di hadapan Isui.

"Seperti, bagaimana bisa kau mengenaliku sebagai kunoichi hanya dari bau atau suara? Aku sudah seminggu lebih di sini, berbaur dengan tugas-tugas warga biasa. Apakah kunoichi memiliki aroma tersendiri? Bukan, maksudku apakah aku bau? Ah, pokoknya begitu. Kau itu… membuatku bingung!"

Isui tertawa lagi, seolah-olah dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang berpikir keras memecahkan suatu misteri. Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis –lengan kanannya yang berada di atas bahu Sakura bergerak—sembari menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Mungkin kita harus menundanya lain waktu, Sakura. Kau pasti bisa melihat kakakku sedang menghampiri kita dengan khawatir." Jarinya terakhir pada arah Toko Bunga Madoka yang tinggal dua puluh meter lagi. Lagi-lagi lelaki itu mengelak, meski kali ini ia melakukannya dengan cukup diplomatis.

Sakura dapat melihat Madoka –yang masih menggenakan celemek merah muda—berlari ke arah mereka.

* * *

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" Madoka menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa-gesa, melupakan rangkaian bunga yang sedang ia buat. Madoka mengenali Sakura dan mengangguk sejenak, "_Ara, _Kunoichi-san yang waktu itu." Sakura mengangguk kecil sambil menggumamkan salam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Neesan. Tadi hanya ada insiden kecil," sahut Isui, sedikit berdusta.

Madoka tidak langsung percaya dengan ucapan Isui. Ia memeriksa wajah dan tubuh Isui yang sedikit kotor, memastikan adiknya tidak terluka. Bagaimana bisa adiknya yang kemarin mati-matian berusaha mengindari kunoichi ini sekarang pulang dengannya? Apalagi penampilan Isui yang cukup kacau –dipapah dan berantakan—membuatnya berpikir macam-macam.

Lalu Madoka menoleh kepada Sakura dan bertanya,

"Kunoichi-san, katakan. Apakah adikku bersikap tidak baik lagi padamu? Atau menganggumu?"

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Namun, sebelum ia sempat menjawab, Isui segera mendahuluinya.

"Ah, kepalaku sakit lagi. Neesan, bolehkah aku segera masuk ke kamar?"

Sakura melirikan mata pada lelaki yang masih ia papah. Lelaki ini suka sekali mencari alasan agar kakaknya tidak mencecar mereka dengan pertanyaan. Selain itu, Sakura dapat melihat sisa-sisa kelelahan emosional yang ada pada raut wajahnya. Mungkin ia bisa memakluminya.

Madoka menghela napas dan mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya ikut membantu memapah Isui –di sisi yang satunya—dan masuk ke dalam rumah, menuju kamar Isui. Dengan hati-hati mereka membantu Isui untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal, Isui meringis sambil memijat keningnya.

Sakura tahu, pria itu lagi-lagi membuat rasa sakitnya berlebihan. Ia jelas ingin kakaknya menghindari pertanyaan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mengapa Sakura bisa mengantar Isui pulang. Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk memberi sedikit _back-up _pada Isui.

"Isui-san tidak bersikap jahat atau menggangguku, Madoka-san. Aku sedang mengumpulkan tanaman obat ketika melihat Isui-san tiba-tiba merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membantunya pulang." Sakura tersenyum kecil, mencoba menjelaskan sekaligus menenangkan, meskipun ia harus membuat beberapa peristiwa tidak dijelaskan.

"Kebetulan sekali. Terima kasih telah menolong adikku," ujar Madoka.

Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya, sedikit canggung, "Tidak, itu bukan apa-apa."

"Maaf merepotkan ya, Kunoichi-san. Aku ingat kau pernah sedang membantu klinik Tanigakure. Apakah kau seorang perawat di sana?"

"Neesan," terdengar suara parau Isui memecah percakapan, "Aku yakin Sakura juga merasa lelah dan haus. Bolehkah Neesan membuatkannya minum terlebih dahulu?"

Madoka mengerjapkan matanya, seakan tersadar kalau dia belum menyuguhkan apapun pada tamunya. "Kau benar, Isui. Tuan rumah macam apa aku ini."

Perempuan berambut cokelat itu menarik selimut hingga menyelimuti dada adiknya –yang masih memijat keningnya. Kemudian sambil tersenyum, ia berujar pada Sakura,

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh."

Sakura menggumamkan terima kasih. Ia balas tersenyum pada Madoka hingga perempuan itu beranjak dari kamar Isui. Setelah memastikan Madoka benar-benar meninggalkan kamar, Sakura menatap Isui. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Kenapa kau tidak berkata jujur pada kakakmu?"

Isui berhenti memijat keningnya.

"Tidak semua hal harus diceritakan, bukan?" sahut Isui ringan, "Aku hanya tidak mau membuatnya khawatir," lanjutnya.

Sakura memutar kedua matanya, "Bukankah kau sudah mendapat pelajaran tentang 'intuisi perempuan'? Kupikir cepat atau lambat dia akan tahu, Isui-san."

"Ya dan tidak sekarang. Neesan bisa panik dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi," respon Isui.

"Kalau boleh aku memberi saran, lebih baik kau katakan pada kakakmu apa adanya. Terkadang, kejujuran meski menyakitkan di awal itu lebih baik daripada bohong tapi kau akan menderita di _akhir_," jelas Sakura.

"Hmmm mungkin saja. Lagipula kau juga membantuku tadi, Sakura," Isui tertawa.

Skakmat untuk Sakura. Gadis itu menghela napas. Pada akhirnya ia kalah adu argumen dengan Isui. Meskipun lelaki itu menanggapinya dengan santai –bahkan masih sempat tertawa juga— ia sudah membuat Sakura sebal karena sungguh keras kepala.

"Kau tahu, kau itu sangat beruntung memiliki kakak sepertinya, Isui-san," gumam Sakura.

"Aa, meski dia bukan kakak kandungku." Isui mengakuinya dengan mudah, namun ada secuil perasaan sesak ketika ia mengatakannya.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia ragu untuk melanjutkan. Mendengar tidak ada respon, Isui melanjutkan, "Aku rasa itu _general truth, _Sakura-san_. _Semua orang tahu kami tidak bersaudara. Orang bilang rambutku hitam ikal, sedangkan dia dan keluarganya yang lain cokelat dan lurus. Jelas-jelas tidak mirip, kan?"

"Aku pernah mendengarnya dari rekan kerjaku di klinik. Mereka bilang kau diadopsi oleh kakek Madoka-san," gumam Sakura.

Isui tersenyum kecut, lalu alisnya berkerut –seakan-akan ia sedang memicingkan matanya.

"Sudah kuduga kau tahu lebih banyak tentangku dari apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya. Apa kau dikirim oleh desamu untuk membunuhku, Sakura?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Suasana pun menjadi serius begitu pertanyaan itu dilontarkan. Sekalipun Sakura datang bukan untuk mencelakai Isui, ia ragu untuk menjawab. Apakah lelaki ini mengetahui Sakura datang untuk mencarinya?

"Bercanda, Sakura. Bercanda." Isui mengibaskan tangannya.

Sakura melotot pada Isui seketika. Astaga, lelaki ini!

"Andai kau memang dikirim dari desa shinobi, kau punya kesempatan untuk membunuhku beberapa kali hari ini. Tetapi kau tidak melakukannya. Seperti yang kubilang, kau menolong gadis tadi, menyembuhkanku, bahkan mengantarkanku pulang. Tunggu, mungkin sebenarnya kau dikirim bukan untuk membunuh, tapi untuk memata-mataiku? Hmm, mena—Ouch!"

Sakura memukul kaki Isui. Keras.

"Berhenti membuat asumsi macam-macam! Mau kupatahkan kakimu?" ancam Sakura gemas.

Pria berambut hitam itu mengaduh keras. Ia bangun dari posisi tidur, lalu mengusap-usap tulang kering kedua kakinya.

"Aduh, aduh, aduh. Kau jahat sekali. Bukankah seorang _perawat_ seharusnya menyembuhkan orang yang sakit sepertiku?"

Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Pada satu sisi, ia merasa kesal dengan sikap bermain-main dan candaan Isui. Namun, ia juga nyaris melupakan tujuan awalnya di sini. Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak berbuat bodoh di hadapan orang yang baru ia kenal. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menuruti Isui kali ini.

"Baiklah! Ayo, berbaring lagi. Aku akan memeriksa kepalamu." Sakura menarik bangku dekat tempat tidur Isui.

Sementara itu Isui terdiam, tidak menyangka kalau Sakura menanggapi candaannya dengan serius. Namun ia menurut dan berbaring di kasur empuknya. Begitu ia siap, cahaya hijau mulai bersinar dari telapak tangan Sakura, memberikan rasa nyaman di kepalanya. Andai saja ia tidak ingat kalau ini sesi pengobatan, mungkin ia sudah tertidur lelap.

"Bagaimana kepalamu sekarang?" tanya Sakura, usai lima menit melakukan pemeriksaan cepat sekaligus meredakan sakit di kepala Isui.

"Lebih baik, kurasa," gumam Isui.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Madoka masuk seraya membawa nampan dengan tiga cangkir teh dan sepiring kue di atasnya. Wanita itu mengajak Sakura untuk minum teh bersama mereka.

"Biasanya aku selalu menjamu tamuku di ruang makan. Namun berhubung adikku sedang sakit, aku harap Sakura-san tidak keberatan untuk minum teh di sini." Madoka tersenyum meminta maaf.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak masalah, Madoka-san." Sakura menghirup aroma lavender dari teh di cangkirnya. "Tehnya enak sekali."

Senyum Madoka melebar. Sebagai seorang _florist_, ia juga memanfaatkan pengetahuannya soal bunga untuk menciptakan teh yang lezat. Teh bunga lavender, selain harumnya menenangkan, juga memiliki khasiat untuk meredakan rasa sakit, insomnia dan kecemasan. Tepat sekali Madoka menyuguhkan teh ini untuk Isui juga.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan adikku, Sakura-san?" tanya Madoka, sambil menawarkan sepiring kue kering pada Sakura.

Sakura melirik Isui –yang sedang duduk sambil menyesap tehnya di atas kasur—sebelum menatap Madoka,

"Aku sudah meredakan rasa sakit di kepala Isui-san," ujar Sakura sebelum bertanya, "Kalau boleh tahu, sejak kapan Isui-san merasakan sakit di kepala?"

Madoka dan Sakura sama-sama menoleh ke arah lelaki berambut ikal hitam yang kini telah mengunyah kue. Merasakan kedua perempuan itu sedang melihat ke arahnya, ia cepat-cepat menelan kuenya.

"Kupikir hmm…sejak dua bulan lalu?" sahut Isui dengan keraguan di nadanya.

Sakura memicingkan matanya. Ia menduga Isui tidak sepenuhnya jujur lagi. Kemungkinan besar Isui sudah merasakan sakit lebih dari dua bulan yang lalu. Hanya saja, karena Madoka ada bersama mereka, membuat ia mengurungkan niat untuk berkata jujur.

Bagi Sakura, lelaki ini benar-benar penuh misteri. Ia memang mengaku hilang ingatan, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa menebak isi kepalanya. Awalnya ia bersikap dingin pada Sakura. Namun setelah peristiwa di hutan dengan cepat ia menjadi ramah dan hangat, bahkan lain waktu itu ia bisa tertawa lebar atau merajuk. Banyak sisi yang ditunjukkan lelaki itu, membuat Sakura berpikir masih banyak sisi yang masih disimpan oleh Isui.

Akan tetapi Sakura tidak ambil pusing soal itu. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah membantu Isui, sebelum pelan-pelan mengorek informasi lebih lanjut. Ia sadar dirinya harus bersikap lebih hati-hati di hadapan Isui agar lelaki itu tidak merasa terusik maupun menyadari Sakura mencarinya.

Sakura merespon penjelasan Isui dengan anggukan. Lalu ia menjelaskan kalau Isui masih merasa sakit Madoka dapat menghubungi Sakura untuk segera datang dari rumah sakit.

"Aku akan membawakan obat lain waktu, Isui-san," ujar Sakura sebelum pamit. Ia tidak membawa persediaan obatnya dan juga harus melanjutkan misi utamanya, sehingga ia harus bergegas.

Madoka mengucapkan terima kasih, sementara Isui sempat membuat candaan lagi sebelum Sakura beranjak dari rumah mereka. Madoka dan Isui mengantar Sakura sampai depan toko. Lelaki itu bersikeras, sekalipun Sakura telah memaksanya untuk berbaring dulu.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas tersenyum simpul--sambil membalas lambaian tangan Isui-- sekalipun lelaki itu tidak dapat melihatnya. Dari teras toko bunga, Isui tersenyum lebar, penuh dengan arti.

Bahkan Sakura tidak mengetahui, Isui memiliki maksud tersendiri dibalik kelakar yang ia buat hari ini. Semua candaan yang membuat darah Sakura berdesir. Atau tingkahnya yang membuat Sakura geram.

Isui memang bersungguh-sungguh pada kata-kata yang ia ucapkan pada Sakura. Ia suka mencari alasan terkadang, tetapi tidak dengan berbohong. Namun, Isui juga tidak sebodoh itu untuk langsung mempercayai orang lain. Meskipun ia tahu Sakura adalah kunoichi yang baik, ia sadar bahwa gadis berambut merah jambu itu juga menyimpan rahasia dan tujuan tertentu, entah apapun itu.

Saat ini ia memilih untuk mengikuti ke mana arus akan membawa hidupnya. Hingga seluruh motif Sakura ia ketahui. Ini akan menjadi pertaruhan besar, setelah sekian tahun lamanya.

Isui memiliki perasaan, bahwa hidupnya yang damai akan berubah sebentar lagi.

**a/n **

**sejak chapter kemarin, aku memutuskan untuk membuat timeline kecil dengan patokan usia Shisui . Lalu, ada revisi juga untuk chapter selanjutnya buat penyesuaian dengan timeline. Semoga membantu untuk lebih familiar dengan cerita ya**

**Shisui –Isui**

1\. **16 tahun: terjun di sungai, pembantaian klan Uchiha (Sasuke 8thn), Isui dirawat di Kawa no Kuni (Yurie, 37 thn, perawat baru pindah dari Suna)**

2\. **16 – 18 tahun: pemulihan di rumah kakek Madoka. **

3\. **18 tahun: mulai bekerja di restoran, kedai, dan toko (bertemu Yurie lagi, 40 thn sudah jadi kepala klinik)**

4\. **20 tahun: kakek meninggal.**

5\. **21 tahun: berhenti bekerja di restoran, mulai bantu Madoka **

6\. **22 tahun: pindah ke sudut Kawa no Kuni**

7\. **25 tahun: perang dunia shinobi keempat**

8\. **27 tahun: bertemu Sakura (19thn)**

**Kurang lebih begitu. Penjelasan tambahannya akan berjalan seiring dengan cerita ya.**

9/6/20. this chapter has been edited


	7. Let me tell you (ch 7 edited)

_I do not own Naruto._

**Chapter 7: Let me tell you**

_Beberapa hari kemudian. _

_Klinik Tanigakure._

Sakura merentangkan tangannya sambil menguap. Buru-buru ia menutup mulutnya dan menyeka sedikit air mata yang keluar. Mengantuk sekali ia, padahal tengah hari masih siang.

Beberapa hari ini Sakura mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Siang hari ia membantu praktik di klinik, sesekali mengawasi perawat. Sorenya ia menyusuri wilayah Kawa no Kuni mencari tumbuhan yang ia perlukan. Malam hari, ia harus menyicil proyek penelitian sel Hashirama yang ia gagas atau mengerjakan laporan misi dan membaca catatan medis Tsunade hingga larut malam.

Terkadang ia tertidur di meja kerjanya. Sesekali dengan buku dan kertas yang berserakan di tempat tidur. Astaga, betapa tidak teratur hidupnya belakangan ini. Sakura mendesah pelan. Bahkan, ia belum mengunjungi Isui lagi. Terakhir ia hanya datang untuk memberikan obat lalu bergegas menuju klinik lagi.

Isui-Shisui, _apa kabarnya lelaki itu?_

_Apakah ia sudah merasa lebih sehat? _

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya begitu seseorang perawat muda memanggilnya.

"Haruno-sensei, ada seseorang yang mencari Anda." Sakura menoleh keluar ruang perawat.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura heran.

Perawat itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia tidak menyebutkan namanya. Laki-laki. Tapi sepertinya dia cukup terkenal di desa. Sekarang dia ada di ruang tunggu."

_Jangan-jangan…_

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Sakura bergegas menuju ruang tunggu klinik. Dalam benaknya sudah terbayang wajah Naruto bahkan Sasuke, yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Namun ia mendapati seorang lelaki berambut gelap dengan perban menutupi matanya, sedang bersandar di bangku panjang ruang tunggu.

Isui.

"Isui-san!" Sakura cukup terkejut melihat Isui. "Apakah kau sedang sakit?"

Mendengar suara Sakura, Isui menoleh. Ia tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Apakah aku harus sakit untuk datang ke klinik?" Isui bertanya kembali.

"Oh ayolah, terakhir kali aku melihatmu kau sedang kesakitan," Sakura memutar matanya.

Isui tertawa, seakan-akan membuat Sakura kesal selalu menjadi hiburan baginya.

"Aku datang untuk menemuimu," ujar Isui sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau sudah membantu dan memberikan obat untukku, tapi aku belum berterima kasih padamu."

Lelaki itu menyodorkan kotak yang dibalut kain _furoshiki _berwarna merah muda. Sakura terdiam, berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya kurang tidur membuat kerja otaknya menjadi lebih lamban…

"Kau belum makan kan?" tanya Isui.

Tepat pada saat itu, perut Sakura berbunyi, seakan-akan mengiyakan pertanyaan Isui. Rona merah menghiasi pipi Sakura, meski dalam hati ia berharap Isui tidak mendengar suara perutnya. Ia menerima bungkusan bento itu sambil menggumamkan terima kasih. Isui meresponnya dengan anggukan.

Hening melanda mereka sesaat. Begitu Isui berdiri, terdengar sayup-sayup orang berbisik, beberapa di antaranya berani memperhatikan mereka. Beberapa petugas yang berada di sekitar mereka masih mengenali Isui. Mereka bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan dokter sekaligus kunoichi elit Sakura Haruno berinteraksi dengan Isui, kambing hitam warga Tanigakure.

Meski Isui sudah lama meninggalkan Tanigakure, orang-orang belum bisa melupakan berbagai kejadian yang melibatkan Isui. Entah di Konoha atau desa ini, perilaku masyarakat dalam memperlakukan orang yang 'berbeda' tetaplah seperti ini. Hal ini membuat Sakura merasa sedih.

Sakura ikut berdiri. Secara reflek, tangan kanannya menggapai satu pergelangan tangan Isui, mencegah pria itu pergi.

"Isui-san!" panggil Sakura dengan volume yang sengaja besarkan. Sambil mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang, ia melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kalau kau makan siang denganku?"

Seketika ruang tunggu klinik menjadi riuh.

Sakura tidak mengajak Isui untuk makan siang di _rooftop _klinik. Ia tidak mau merepotkan lelaki itu untuk menaiki tangga –meskipun Isui sendiri tidak akan kesulitan—dan baginya duduk di sana untuk menghindari keramaian adalah hal yang klise. Sehingga, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengajak Isui duduk di taman yang jaraknya hanya lima menit berjalan kaki dari klinik.

Taman itu kecil –tidak terdapat banyak bangku apalagi memiliki area bermain anak-anak—tapi nyaman untuk ditempati dan tidak ada orang di sana selain mereka.

Sakura memahami, bagi orang seperti Isui yang mengandalkan empat indera lainnya untuk melihat, terkadang bisa menjadi sangat sensitif dengan keramaian. Orang tunanetra atau memiliki keterbatasan pengelihatan biasanya mengandalkan pendengaran sebagai indera pertama, menggantikan mata mereka. Oleh karenanya, pendengaran mereka menjadi lebih tajam dan peka dengan berbagai jenis suara.

"Isui-san, aku harap tidak keberatan untuk makan di bento yang sama. Tunggu –aku biasanya selalu membawa alat makan cadangan di saku—" Sakura, tanpa bertanya, dengan spontan menawari Isui. Ia lupa untuk mengajak lelaki itu setidaknya membeli makanan di kantin klinik, atau bahkan bertanya apakah sudah makan.

"Tidak perlu. Ada dua bento di dalam sana," Isui menunjuk bungkusan yang diletakkan–di antara mereka—di bangku taman.

"Eh?"

"Aku membawa dua porsi makanan, Sakura." Isui tersenyum lagi. Ia memang sengaja menyiapkan dua kotak makanan, satu dengan sumpit dan satu dengan sendok –untuk dirinya. Sesuai dengan dugaannya, siang ini mereka makan siang bersama.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mengajakmu makan? Kau menyuruhku untuk menghabiskan semua ini sendiri?" tanya Sakura sambil membuka tutup bento itu. Ada nasi, yakiniku, salad, dan dua buah tomat ceri. Terlihat lezat.

Isui mengedikkan bahu dan menyahut sebelum mengambil sendok, "Tentu saja. Kau perlu banyak makan, Sakura."

Merasakan tatapan tajam dari Sakura, buru-buru Isui melanjutkan, "Kakakku yang bilang. Kau kurus dan butuh banyak makan. Aku tidak bilang kau gemuk atau semacamnya."

Sakura ber-oh ria lalu menyumpit potongan daging usai menggumamkan, _itadakimasu_. "Oh ini enak sekali!" Sakura menikmati rasa saus yang begitu meresap di daging. Rasanya mengingatkan pada daging di YakinikuQ Konoha.

"Sampaikan terima kasih ya pada Madoka-san. Dia sudah repot-repot memasak untukku."

Isui tidak langsung merespon. Sakura yakin ia baru saja melihat lelaki itu menyeringai tipis.

"Dia tidak repot, tentu saja. Karena sebenarnya, aku yang membuatnya."

Sakura nyaris tersedak makanannya.

Ia segera menegak air dari botolnya. Dengan suara yang parau Sakura bertanya, "Kau bisa memasak?"

"Begitulah," Isui tertawa malu-malu.

"Kau mengandalkan indera perabamu?" tanya Sakura setengah tak percaya. Sakura pernah mendengar orang-orang tunanetra kadang bisa melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan orang normal. Namun, memasak masih terdengar asing karena sangat mengandalkan pengelihatan.

"Karena dulu aku bisa melihat, samar-samar ada sedikit memori bagaimana aku memasak dulu. Setelah buta seperti ini, aku belajar memasak lagi dengan mengandalkan indera lain. Aku mengingat _layout _dapur kakakku, di mana dia meletakkan alat masak dan bahan-bahan."

"Kau bisa memastikan makananmu sudah matang dengan apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Isu memiringkan kepalanya, "Hmm, intusi kurasa_. _Kadang aku tahu dari baunya. Tapi semua _trial and error. _Pertama kali aku mencoba rasanya juga kacau."

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Terkadang aku membutuhkan bantuan kakakku untuk mengenali bahan masakan. Lama-lama aku terbiasa."

Dalam hati, Sakura kagum dengan laki-laki ini. Ia bisa memasak dan rasanya enak. "Kau tahu? Ibuku bahkan sudah melarangku untuk berada di dapurnya." Sakura mengeluh dan mulai berceloteh. Sedangkan Isui mendengarkan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pernah menghancurkan kompor dan nyaris membuat kebakaran di rumah."

Isui bersimpati. Ia tidak menertawakan Sakura seperti Naruto atau mengejeknya seperti Sai tiap kali Sakura menceritakan hal ini. Alih-alih, ia menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa memasak _untukmu_, Sakura. Atau kau ingin aku mengajarimu?"

Mata emerald Sakura berbinar-binar, "Eh sungguh?"

Isui mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Kalau begitu, aku mau keduanya! Akan kutagih janjimu, Isui-san."

"Astaga, bukankah aku bilang 'atau'? Kau harus pilih salah satu, Sakura." Isui berpura-pura membuat ekspresi tegas, sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Setelah memutar otak, ia memutuskan untuk melancarkan strateginya pada Isui. Perlahan, ia ganti menepuk bahu Isui. Membuat gestur untuk membuat menenangkannya.

"Tenang. Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan?" tawar Sakura.

Isui mengerutkan alisnya. Ia mulai mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan, "Kesepakatan apa?"

"Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin kau lebih peduli dengan kesehatan dirimu, Isui-san. Maksudku, aku akan membuatmu lebih peduli dengan dirimu…"

"Kesepakatan macam apa itu?" Isui menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh ayolah!" Sakura membujuk lagi.

Isui menghela napas, "Baiklah. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Aku ingin kau memeriksakan dirimu ke klinik, terkait keluhan sakit kepalamu," ujar Sakura dengan nada serius. Ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Tenang saja, aku yang akan menanganimu dan kau tak perlu memikirkan biayanya."

Senyum Isui memudar. Lelaki itu mengepalkan jemari tangan di pangkuan, sedikit meremas kain celana panjangnya. Sakura menyadari perubahan gestur Isui. Sebelum ia sempat menenangkan, lelaki itu keburu menyahut.

"Kurasa aku tak bisa menerimanya. Aku hanya akan membebanimu."

"Alasan itu tidak berlaku untukku. Kubilang, kau harus lebih peduli terhadap dirimu sendiri. Kau sedang sakit," Sakura segera menyergah, namun dipotong Isui.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura." Potong Isui sedikit ketus. Namun lelaki itu sadar nada bicaranya terlampau kasar. Ia menyesali perbuatannya sehingga buru-buru menambahkan,

"Maksudku, aku yakin ini hanya sakit kepala biasa. Obatmu sudah cukup membantu. Aku akan baik-baik sa--"

CTAAK!

Sakura menyentil dahu Isui. Keras.

"Aduh, sakit!" Isui meringis sambil mengusap dahinya. Tak lama, rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya lagi.

Sakura mengucapkan tiap kata dengan jelas dan tegas, "Kau _tidak_ sedang baik-baik saja."

Lalu, dengan lebih lembut ia melanjutkan, seraya mengalirkan chakra hijau pada kepala pria itu, "Dengar, Isui-san. Aku ini ninja medis. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas, kau sedang menahan sakit di kepalamu, sekuat apapun kau berusaha menutupinya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu kesakitan begitu saja. Itu sudah jadi naluri dan tugasku untuk menolong."

"Dan jangan sekali-kali berpikir kau tidak pantas menerimanya. Tentu kau pantas! Atau anggap saja, ini demi kakakmu. Supaya dia tidak mengkhawatirkanmu lagi. Bagaimana?" bujuk Sakura.

Isui terdiam, sedang menimbang-nimbang. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Haah, sudah kuduga aku tidak bisa saat berargumen denganmu, Sakura. Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Neesan terus khawatir. Kurasa, aku tak punya pilihan selain menjawab 'ya', kan?"

Mata Sakura berbinar. "Ah, syukurlah! Terima kasih Isui-san!"

Isui tersenyum kecil, "Aku yang harus berterima kasih. Lalu apakah kita segera memulai 'kesepakatan' ini?"

"Siang ini _shift _wajibku berakhir. Jadi kita bisa memulainya setelah ini –tentu saja kalau kau tidak ada agenda."

Isui menggeleng, tersenyum simpul, "Tidak masalah. Aku punya banyak waktu. Hari ini adalah waktu liburku dari toko."

* * *

Sakura mempersilahkan Isui masuk ke salah satu ruang periksa di klinik. Sementara Sakura mempersiapkan dirinya –dan peralatan yang akan digunakan, Isui duduk di tempat tidur pemeriksaan. Punggung lelaki itu bersandar pada tembok, mencoba untuk rileks meski kepalanya berkata sebaliknya. Ia mengaitkan jemari kedua tangannya, sesekali memainkan kedua ibu jarinya ke atas dan ke bawah.

Seakan dapat melihat kekhawatiran Isui, Sakura berujar dari balik mejanya "Tenang saja Isui-san. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kedua sudut bibir Isui tertarik sedikit, senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya. "Aku tahu. Lama tidak diperiksa seperti ini, membuatku sedikit gugup."

"Tidak apa-apa. Meski tak bisa masak, tanganku terampil dalam urusan medis. Jadi, tenang saja."

Sakura, sudah siap dengan sarung tangan dan peralatan lain, bergegas menghampiri Isui. Ia menginstruksikan Isui untuk berbaring dan melepaskan perban yang menutupi matanya.

Sakura melakukan _scanning_ dengan chakra hijau di tangan. Kali ini ia sambil mengajak bicara Isui, agar lelaki itu merasa lebih rileks.

"Kau tadi bilang 'samar-samar memori'. Apa kau kehilangan ingatanmu, Isui-san?"

"Mm-hm. Aku tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana aku kehilangan…mataku. Tahu-tahu ditemukan di tepi salah satu sungai Kawa no Kuni."

"Bagaimana dengan memori lain?" Sakura mengalirkan chakra pada pelipis Isui.

"Hanya ada potongan gambar buram, seringkali muncul saat tidur. Entah itu memoriku atau sebatas mimpi. Tiap kali aku berusaha mengingat rasanya sakit sekali."

Sakura mengetuk pelan kening Isui, "Di sini sakit?"

Isui menggeleng. Sakura melanjutkan memeriksa.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kepalamu sakit?" Kali ini dengan nada menuntut kejujuran. Isui terdiam sebentar sebelum memberanikan menjawab.

"Hampir satu tahun belakangan,"

"Sudah kuduga. Apa kau pernah memeriksakannya ke dokter? Ke klinik ini?"

Isui menggeleng lagi. "Kupikir penyebabnya sebatas karena kelelahan dan tidur yang tidak berkualitas."

"Kau tidak bisa menyimpulkan semudah itu, Isui-san. Kita tidak tahu, dan tentu tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi bila Isui-san terlambat mendapat pertolongan kan?"

Sakura bergeser ke meja, mengambil senter yang telah dilengkapi dengan kaca pembesar. Kawa no Kuni tidak memiliki peralatan medis secanggih Hi no Kuni, meski begitu, Sakura berusaha mengandalkan kemampuan terbaiknya dengan peralatan yang sederhana.

"Sekarang, aku perlu kau membuka kelopak matamu perlahan. Aku tahu ini sulit, Isui-san, tapi aku perlu memeriksa rongga matamu."

Isui menurut. Perlahan, ia menggerakkan kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Rasa sakit menghujam ketika kelopaknya terbuka, namun perlahan berkurang berkat chakra yang dialirkan Sakura. Selama beberapa detik, Sakura memeriksa rongga mata Isui.

"Ah, kupikir aku tahu penyebabnya."

Sakura menyentuh kelopak mata Isui, menginstruksikan lelaki itu untuk menutupnya kembali. Setelah itu, ia melepaskan sarung tangan dan mencuci kedua tangannya dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya berkutat pada rekam medis Isui.

"Luka akibat bola matamu yang diambil memang sudah sembuh, tapi ada sedikit kerusakan saraf di sana. Penyebabnya bisa jadi karena pengobatanmu waktu pertama kali ditemukan tidak berjalan dengan baik atau faktor lainnya," jelas Sakura

"Jadi apakah ini tidak bisa sembuh?" tanya Isui ragu.

Sakura menyentuh bahu lelaki berambut ikal hitam itu, lagi-lagi mencoba menenangkan.

"Tentu saja bisa, Isui-san. Kau butuh terapi untuk penyembuhan terlebih dahulu. Aku juga akan meresepkanmu obat pereda nyeri. Untuk terapi awal, sekitar dua pekan masih dapat dilakukan di klinik ini. Namun, untuk tahapan selanjutnya kita harus mencari rumah sakit terdekat dengan peralatan yang lebih lengkap dari klinik."

Isui mengernyit, "Separah itukah kerusakannya?"

"Mata itu organ yang unik sekaligus rumit, Isui-san. Meski ninjutsu medisku dapat membantu untuk mengurangi rasa sakit, peralatan medis tetap dibutuhkan untuk mempercepat proses penyembuhan. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan kakakmu juga soal ini."

"Di mana rumah sakit terdekat?" tanya Isui lagi.

Sakura menatap Isui sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Desa Konohagakure di Hi no Kuni."

Rahang Isui mengeras, "Itu desa asalmu, kan? Kau akan membuatku bertemu shinobi, Sakura!"

"Konoha memang desa asalku. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud buruk padamu. Apa kau tidak ingin melakukan terapi lanjutannya?"

Sakura tahu, sebagai ninja medis meski ia sangat menginginkan kesembuhan Isui, sekaligus membawa lelaki itu kembali ke desanya, ia tidak dapat memaksa. Kali ini Isui adalah pasien, bila ia memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan pengobatan, maka Sakura tidak dapat mendorongnya lebih lanjut.

Isui menghela napas. Sejenak, terbesit soal Madoka di kepalanya. Bagaimana kalau dia bersedih karena dirinya terus?

"Aku tidak ada masalah dengan terapi awal di sini. Namun untuk terapi lanjutan di Konoha, biarkan aku memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin setelah kau berbicara dengan kakakku soal kondisiku."

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Masih ada harapan. "Aku akan mengunjungi Madoka-san besok. Apakah dia ada di toko?"

Isui teringat sesuatu, "Sepertinya kau harus melakukannya pekan depan. Besok Neesan akan pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis."

"Baiklah," sahut Sakura sembari mengantar Isui keluar dari ruangannya. Sebelum lelaki itu beranjak pergi, Sakura kembali berujar.

"Kuharap kau mau mempertimbangkannya." Sakura menyentuh punggung tangan Isui, membuat lelaki itu lagi-lagi diserang dengan sensasi hangat. Walau Isui terbiasa menerima sentuhan sebagai bagian dari komunikasi, ia merasa sentuhan Sakura berbeda. _Ada apa ini?_

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Tak perlu khawatir," Isui mencoba tersenyum meski kali ini terasa kaku. Hatinya terasa berat bila mengingat kemungkinan harus mengunjungi desa shinobi.

"Ah, bila kau setuju, percayalah. Meski berada di desa shinobi, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang menganggumu, tenang saja. Kau tahu, aku bisa menghajar mereka kalau berani macam-macam pasienku."

Isui tertawa kecil. Auranya yang sempat menggelap kembali cerah dengan senyuman yang tersungging di wajah. Jemari lelaki itu menggamit sebelah telapak tangan Sakura sambil mengucap terima kasih, membuat pipi gadis itu menghangat.

"Kadang aku berpikir…" Kalimat Isui terputus, ia terbenam dalam pikirannya.

"Berpikir tentang?" Tiba-tiba ia memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Ia buru-buru melanjutkan,

"Hanya teringat saat mencarimu, resepsionis bilang tidak ada _perawat_ bernama Sakura, adanya _dokter _bernama Sakura. Sepertinya aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri tadi," Isui terkekeh.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau benar-benar seorang _dokter_. Seharusnya kau mengoreksi ucapanku waktu itu," lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura yang awalnya tidak mengerti kemudian teringat, Isui pernah berkata '_bukankah seorang perawat seharusnya menyembuhkan orang yang sakit sepertiku?' _

Ia lantas tertawa dan memukul lengan Isui main-main, "Aku akan menceritakannya lain kali. Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh, tidak bermaksud menjebakmu seperti itu."

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku percaya _padamu_. Sampai bertemu di sesi terapi selanjutnya…kurasa?"

Isui melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Sampai nanti, Isui-san."

_"Kadang aku berpikir, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, Sakura."_

Isui kali ini membiarkan kalimat itu tak tersampaikan, namun menggema keras di benaknya.

* * *

Isui tidak bisa tidur.

Bayangan itu terus berputar di benaknya, seperti potongan film. Terus terulang, terngiang-ngiang, tidak peduli betapa keras ia berkata pada dirinya untuk segera terlelap. Ia tetap tidak bisa terlelap.

Menyerah, Isui bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Tangannya meraba meja di samping ranjang, mencari segelas air yang ia siapkan. Begitu meraihnya, ia menyadari gelas itu sudah kosong. Barulah ia ingat kalau air di dalamnya telah ia teguk sebelum tidur dan ia lupa mengisinya kembali.

Ia mengerang pelan, sepertinya setelah ini ia tidak akan bisa terjaga hingga pagi hari. Tanpa melanjutkan sesi mengeluh –yang tidak menyelesaikan masalahnya—ia bangkit dari posisinya dan bergegas menuju dapur, dengan membawa gelas kosong miliknya.

Saat Isui sedang membiarkan air dari keran mengisi gelasnya, ia merasakan bahwa bukan ia saja yang masih terjaga tengah malam ini. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara dari arah toko yang terhubung dengan ruang tengah. Kakaknya akan pergi besok pagi namun hingga saat ini ia masih membereskan sesuatu.

Dari balik pintu, Isui berujar, "Neesan belum selesai berkemas?"

Madoka sedikit tersentak, ia menjatuhkan sesuatu ke lantai. Suara berdenting benda menghantam lantai kayu terdengar keras. Tampaknya Madoka tidak menduga kedatangan Isui. Sebelum Isui mendahuluinya, Madoka terlebih dahulu mengumpulkan barang-barang itu.

"Belum. Shigeru-san tiba-tiba meminta untuk bertemu saat aku mengabarinya akan ke Kumogakure. Aku ingin membawakannya beberapa barang juga."

Shigeru adalah suami Madoka yang bekerja di salah satu kapal logistik Kaminari no Kuni. Mereka jarang bertemu beberapa tahun belakangan, sejak Shigeru bekerja di kapal tersebut. Isui mengenal Shigeru sebagai lelaki yang baik. Setelah kematian kakek yang selama ini mengurusnya, Shigeru lah yang mengusulkan agar Isui tinggal bersama mereka.

"Tentu saja Neesan harus bertemu dengannya. Pasti rindu, bukan? Sudah lama sekali."

Madoka hanya tersenyum, "Lalu kenapa kau belum tidur, Isui? Apa aku membuatmu terbangun?"

"Oh tidak tentu saja ini bukan karena Neesan," balas Isui cepat-cepat. Ia sempat terpikir untuk mencari alasan lagi, tetapi tiba-tiba suara Sakura terngiang dibenaknya.

"_Terkadang, kejujuran meski menyakitkan di awal itu lebih baik daripada bohong tapi kau akan menderita di akhir,"_

_"Kau ingin melakukannya untuk Madoka-san kan?"_

_"Jangan meremehkan intuisi perempuan! Cepat atau lambat ia akan tahu!"_

Isui berdeham untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Ia telah mengambil keputusan…

"Kurasa mimpi barusan membuatku tidak bisa tidur, Neesan."

….untuk lebih terbuka.

"Kau mau menceritakannya?" ujar Madoka hati-hati. "Sudah lama kau tidak menceritakan tentang mimpimu lagi."

Isui dapat mendengar kepedulian Madoka melalui nadanya, tetapi tidak ada tanda kecemasan yang berlebih di sana. Tidak lagi. Maka, dengan santai ia menjawab,

"Seperti biasa. Bayangan lagi. Cahaya hijau dan merah. Orang-orang berjubah dan bertopeng. Aku merasa seperti sedang main kejar-kejaran dengan mereka. Lucu sekali rasanya," Isui tertawa parau. Ia butuh minum lagi setelah ini.

"Begitu ya. Apa ada hal lain yang kau rasakan?" Isui merasakan jemari Madoka di dahinya, mengecek kalau dirinya demam.

"Hanya gelisah, entahlah. Rasanya beberapa ingatan masa laluku mencoba muncul lagi, sekalipun aku sudah tidak ingin berusaha mengingat apapun lagi," jelas Isui.

"Kenapa?" tanya Madoka kembali. "Bukankah kau bisa mendapatkan petunjuk soal identitasmu dan keluargamu?"

Isui menggeleng kemudian tersenyum, "Kupikir aku belum mengatakannya pada Neesan. Aku sudah lama menerima diriku yang saat ini, sejak pertama kali kita pindah ke sini. Aku tidak perlu mengingat apapun lagi tentangku di masa lalu. Keluargaku saat ini ada Neesan dan Shigeru-san. Bukankah itu cukup, Neesan?"

Ada jeda sebelum Madoka menjawab.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu, Isui."

Madoka memeluk Isui sembari menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat Isui mengalami tantrum saat dirawat dulu. "Aku harap kau akan _bahagia_." Air matanya sedikit mengalir.

Isui tertawa kecil, "Aku _bahagia _Neesan. Terima kasih ya, sudah selalu merawat dan menjagaku. Hei, Neesan tidak apa-apa?" Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kausnya basah.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Ini air mata bahagia, Isui. Adik kecilku sudah besar sekarang." Madoka buru-buru mengelap jejak air mata di wajahnya.

"Ah, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk dibilang _sudah besar_, Neesan." Isui mengeluh.

"Kau tetap _adik kecilku_, Isui."

Namun kali ini ia merasa perasaannya lebih ringan.

* * *

Sakura menghempaskan tubuh di tempat tidur. Ranjang yang empuk serta selimut yang lembut menyambutnya dengan hangat, mengajaknya untuk segera terlelap. Matanya sudah berat sedari tadi, namun segunung pekerjaannya tidak kunjung mengizinkannya untuk beristirahat hingga lewat tengah malam,

Sayangnya, belum lama ia berbaring, perhatian Sakura terusik dengan suara ketukan di jendela kamar yang tertutup tirai.

_Siapa itu? B_atin Sakura dalam hati. Ia tahu betul, kamar yang ia sewa berada di lantai dua. Sehingga tak mungkin ada warga biasa yang dapat memanjat tembok untuk me ngetuk kaca jendela. Terlebih, hari sudah malam.

Perlahan, Sakura berjingkat ke arah jendela. Ia memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap bila ternyata ada musuh atau orang jahil yang berani menganggu.

Begitu ia menyibak tirai, ia menahan napas, nyaris berteriak.

Seekor katak menempel di jendelanya!

_Tunggu,_ _ini bukan katak biasa…_

Sakura mengenali katak itu sebagai salah satu hewan _kuchiyose_.

"Gamakichi?"

Ia bergegas membuka jendela geser dan menarik katak itu masuk. "Naruto mengirimmu? Ada apa? Kenapa tubuhmu jadi sangat kecil?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Naruto mengirimkan surat untukmu. Kalau aku tidak melakukan _henge_ ke ukuran ini, orang-orang biasa akan ketakutan. Meski yah, melakukan perjalanan dalam ukuran ini melelahkan. Hei, apa kau punya cemilan?"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura sibuk berkutat dengan surat dari Naruto dan membiarkan Gamakichi (yang sudah bertransformasi dalam ukuran sedang) memakan persediaan _snack_nya. Mata _emerald _Sakura menyusuri baris demi baris kalimat dalam surat. Terdapat beberapa coretan dalam kertas, Sakura mengenali tidak hanya Naruto yang menulis di kertas itu, tetapi sahabatnya Ino juga. Matanya mengernyit melihat kertas penuh dengan coretan dan bertabrakan warna tintanya.

Ia tahu betul, Ino akan menggunakan pulpen berwarna ungu dan menulis dengan rapi. Sedangkan Naruto, tidak begitu peduli warna tinta, tetapi tulisan tangannya yang besar sangat bisa dikenali.

_Untuk Sakura-chan,_

_Hei, bagaimana kabarmu? Kakashi-sensei bilang kau ada misi di luar desa. Kenapa tak memberi kabar pada _

<strike>kami da tteba </strike>

_HEI FOREHEAD! INI INO, KAU PASTI TAHU TULISANKU!_

_TEGA-TEGANYA KAU MENGAMBIL MISI KELUAR DESA TEPAT SEBELUM JANJI BULANAN KITA--_

Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Oh, astaga! Sebelum mengambil misi ini, ia sempat berjanji untuk mengunjungi Ino di rumahnya. _Girls' night session_. Ia lupa akan janji tersebut berhubung pikirannya dipenuhi dengan rumah sakit (dan Shisui). Dan kini Ino menerornya dengan tulisan tangan penuh tanda seru itu.

_KENAPA TIDAK MENGABARIKU?! AKU BERTANYA PADA SAI DAN NARUTO, BAHKAN MEREKA SENDIRI TIDAK TAHU KALAU KAU PERGI!!_

_Shizune-san bilang, kau sedang ada misi dari Tsunade-sama terkait proyekmu. Oke, mungkin misimu ini rahasia ? Aku baru tahu kalau misi dari rumah sakit bisa rahasia seperti ini. Tapi setidaknya lain kali kau harus mengabariku. Astaga, kau berhutang mentraktirku (dan cerita) untuk sesi kumpul kita berikutnya! Cepat pulang ke desa, jidat! Aku merindukanmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Salam sayang, Ino._

Lalu dilanjutkan dengan tulisan Naruto lagi.

_HAI SAKURA-CHAN!_

_Uh, maaf Ino tadi merebut kertasku. Aku harus mengalah, karena hanya aku yang dapat menulis tentang ini. Aku terkejut saat Ino menghampiriku dan menanyakan misi apa yang kau ambil. Kau tidak mengabari kami, tumben sekali. Kukira kau sedang sibuk shift di rumah sakit sehingga tak terlihat belakangan ini. Jadi aku bertanya pada Kakashi-sensei untuk memastikannya. Ia bilang kau ada misi solo dari rumah sakit di Kawa no Kuni. Bahkan Sensei mengira kau sudah mengabari kami kalau pergi! _

_Oh ya aku punya kabar buruk. Kau tahu, pernikahanku dengan Hinata terpaksa diundur! Sedih sekali _ :(

_Belum lama ini, setelah kau pergi, beberapa pemberontak membuat terror di desa. Sebagian pelakunya telah ditangkap, tapi Sai mensinyalir bahwa otak di balik peristiwa ini, kemungkinan adalah mantan ANBU Root yang melarikan diri. Mereka belum tertangkap, sehingga keamanan desa sedang ditingkatkan. Jadi tetua klan Hyuga mengusulkan agar pernikahan ditunda hingga pelaku terror ini ditangkap._

_Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan. Sai dan tim intel ANBU sedang berusaha melacak keberadaan mereka. Suasana di desa masih sedikit panas. Mungkin saat situasi lebih dingin, aku akan mencoba menyusulmu ke Kawa no Kuni (tentu dengan izin Sensei). Aku harap kau baik-baik saja di sana. Aku tahu kau bisa menjaga dirimu, tapi tidak seperti biasanya aku sedikit khawatir, entah mengapa. _

_Berhati-hatilah. Sampai nanti, ttebayo._

_Ps. Kau berhutang untuk cerita padaku tentang 'misi' ini, Sakura-chan. _

_Sahabatmu, Naruto._

"Oh astaga, aku dalam masalah."

**an.**

**9/6/20.**

**this chapter has been edited.**


	8. I'm here (chapter 8 edited)

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

_Hi, I did the explaination for the delay below the story_

**Chapter 8: I'm here.**

Lelaki berambut ikal itu sering mengunjungi Sakura saat makan siang. Sebagian besar kedatangannya tentu untuk terapi di klinik. Biasanya ia selalu membawakan Sakura makanan, baik itu onigiri maupun berbagai macam jenis _bento_ buatannya sendiri. Sampai-sampai, Sakura lupa kapan terakhir kali ia membeli makanan di luar untuk makan siang.

Padahal, lelaki itu tidak datang setiap hari untuk terapi. Namun, makanan darinya selalu ada untuk Sakura. Ia sendiri tidak menduga lelaki itu benar-benar akan membuatkan makanan untuknya _setiap hari_. Lelaki itu benar-benar menjaga janjinya. Sakura mulai menyadari, Isui ini tidak sepertinya kebanyakan laki-laki yang ia temui. Sakura berpikir, sekalipun benar dia seorang Uchiha, rasanya amnesia tidak akan semudah itu mengubah sikap seseorang.

"Sakura-senpai! Wah, ada paket lagi. Ini pasti _bento_ dari penggemar rahasiamu ya?"

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara, salah satu perawat yang ia latih di klinik. Sakura mengenali perawat dengan warna rambut mencolok seperti jahe itu. Ia tahu si Jahe dan teman-temannya sering bergunjing tentang Isui.

Beberapa perawat lain melirik ke arah Sakura yang membawa bungkusan makanan. Perawat laki-laki bersiul sementara yang perempuan berdecak kagum. Sakura tersenyum sembari membuka penutup tempat makan itu di hadapan mereka. Sedikit pamer.

"Oh, ini dari Isui-san. Lelaki tunanetra yang kalian anggap tidak berguna."

Decak kagum mendadak hening. Sakura masih tersenyum, dalam hati ia bergumam. _Shannaro! Kali ini, akan kubungkam mulut gosip kalian._

"Ah, ternyata dia bisa melakukan hal-hal yang orang normal lakukan. Bahkan jauh lebih baik, karena ini rasanya sangat enak." Sakura tersenyum lagi sebelum pergi.

Saat pintu ruangan tertutup, para perawat saling adu pandang. Mereka terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Astaga! Sejak kapan Sakura-senpai dekat dengan laki-laki itu?"

\--

Mengunjungi Desa Tanigakure lagi, bukan perkara yang mudah bagi Isui. Meski telah bertahun-tahun lamanya meninggalkan desa itu dan tinggal di pinggiran Kawa no Kuni, perasaan lelaki berambut ikal itu masih campur aduk.

Ada perasaan gugup, cemas, dan khawatir yang merasuki dirinya. Terkadang ia sengaja tidak membawa tongkat penunjuk arah untuk menutupi tremor yang terjadi di tangannya setiap kali dia berjalan di desa. Lain waktu, ia sering berjalan dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk saat menyusuri keramaian desa.

Ada berbagai macam orang yang ia temui di jalan. Ia bisa merasakan, warga biasa maupun shinobi berbaur satu sama lain di pertokoan, restoran, dan pinggir jalan. Namun, hanya segelintir orang yang masih mengingatnya, dan sebagian besar sudah melupakan dan bahkan tidak pernah mengenalnya. Isui tetaplah Isui. Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya. Terutama, bila ia merasakan ada shinobi tak jauh, atau berjalan di belakangnya. Ia akan buru-buru mempercepat langkah atau mengambil jalan yang lain.

"Hei, sialan! Mau ke mana kau!"

Ah, napas Isui tercekat. Seseorang menghadangnya.

"Kenapa kau? Kehilangan pengasuhmu? Orang buta sepertimu jangan berkeliaran seenaknya di sini, sialan!"

Isui tidak mengenal orang ini dan yakin orang ini tidak mengenalnya juga. Kejadian seperti ini tidak asing baginya. Orang ini hanyalah warga biasa yang menganggap orang difabel itu penganggu. Beberapa tahun lalu, saat baru keluar dari klinik, Isui akan meladeni tipe orang seperti ini. Tetapi kini, ia berusaha untuk mengontrol emosi lebih baik.

_Tenang. Sabar. Jangan terprovokasi. Kekerasan tidak diperlukan._

Ia mengepalkan jemari tangannya sembari berjalan terus. Ia tidak bisa tersulut, bertindak sembrono hanya akan merugikan dirinya –dan kakak angkatnya. Tentu ia tidak mau Madoka mengetahui ketidaknyamanan yang ia alami. Cukup ia sendiri yang tahu.

Walaupun mengalami hal tidak menyenangkan selama perjalannya, Isui masih datang ke desa ini. Lagi dan lagi. Hampir setiap harinya. Tidak hanya untuk terapi yang ia jalani, tentu saja. Seseorang bernama Sakura –seseorang yang baru ia kenal dan seorang shinobi—berhasil membuatnya terikat dalam sebuah kesepakatan aneh dan menariknya untuk mengikuti terapi.

Isui berpikir, gadis itu sengaja merencanakan semua. Berusaha untuk mendekatinya mati-matian, lalu menjebak ia dan kakaknya di akhir. Namun di sisi lain, ia tidak merasakan adanya niat jahat dari Sakura. Isui tahu Sakura memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk mencelakainya, seperti menyelipkan racun dalam obat-obat yang diberikan. Tetapi hal itu –pikiran buruknya tidak pernah terjadi. Justru pengobatan yang Isui lakukan juga berjalan baik, bahkan kian hari ia merasa kesehatannya membaik.

_"Isui-san. Kalau kau siap untuk menceritakannya, aku akan mendengarkanmu. Tentang apapun."_

_"Kenapa aku harus bercerita padamu?"_

_"Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena setiap kali melihat wajahmu, ada raut yang seakan-akan berkata kau butuh teman untuk mendengarkan."_

_Isui tertawa, seperti mengejek dirinya sendiri, "Bahkan saat aku tak punya mata seperti ini? Kau bisa menebakku?"_

_Lalu Isui merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh kedua bahunya. _

_"Meskipun orang bilang 'mata tak bisa berbohong', tapi 'hati jauh lebih tak bisa berdusta', Isui-san."_

_Ia mendengar kali ini Sakura tertawa kecil. "Lagipula, bercerita dengan orang yang tak begitu kau kenal, bukankah itu lebih baik untukmu?"_

_"Nanti aku juga akan semakin mengenalmu, Sakura," gumam Isui. Sakura terdiam sebentar, tanpa Isui ketahui wajahnya sedikit memerah._

_"A-ah! Pokoknya, bercerita pada orang asing yang takkan menghakimimu, bukankah lebih melegakan hatimu? Isui-san tak perlu takut membebani orang asing sepertiku, ne?"_

_"Aku tidak akan menghakimimu…"_

_Isui tersenyum_.

Pada akhirnya Isui tidak menemukan alasan untuk tidak mempercayai Sakura. Baginya, Sakura bukan orang asing lagi.

Jadi sekali ini, ia memutuskan untuk membuka hatinya lagi.

Pada saat itu, Isui tahu ia tidak akan bisa berhenti. Ketika memberikan kepercayaan pada seseorang, Isui akan memberikan usaha terbaiknya untuk orang itu. Perasaan hangat seperti ini, familiar bagi Isui walau ingatannya masih samar. Kepercayaan adalah kesetiaan, hasil dari rasa cinta.

_"Kau tahu, aku tak akan pernah mengkhianatimu 'Tachi."_

Kata-kata itu terlintas begitu saja di benak Isui, membuat lelaki itu tersentak dalam lamunannya. Begitu familiar. _Apa itu kata-kataku? Siapa yang bersamaku?_

"_Ara_, Isui-kun bukan?"

Isui menoleh ke asal suara yang menyapanya. Selama perjalanan ia sibuk dengan pikiran dan memorinya, sehingga tanpa sadar ia sudah tiba di klinik Tanigakure. Membawakan bento untuk Sakura. Kini ia berhadapan dengan sosok familiar, wanita yang pernah merawatnya dulu.

"Yurie-san." Isui mengangguk, mengenali suara wanita di hadapannya. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering bertemu Yurie seiring dengan kunjungannya ke klinik.

Kepala klinik itu tersenyum lebar, "Apa kabar, Nak? Membawakan bento untuk Sakura-san ya?"

Isui menjawab dengan hangat, mengatakan kalau kabar dirinya yang baik hari ini tak luput dari bantuan Yurie. Setelah berbincang sebentar, Isui berujar, "Yurie-san, apakah aku boleh menitipkan bento ini untuk Sakura?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi, mengapa kau tidak menemuinya sendiri seperti biasa?" tanya Yurie sembari mengambil bungkusan _furoshiki_ dari tangan Isui.

"Oh, itu," Isui terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku teringat ada urusan yang harus segera kerjakan di rumah. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Sakura." Isui tersenyum pada Yurie. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia bergegas meninggalkan klinik.

Pikirannya tak bisa lepas dari kilas memori yang terjadi sebelum percakapannya dengan Yurie. Belakangan ini –ketika Isui sedang berpikir dalam—ada kepingan percakapan atau bayangan yang muncul dalam benaknya. Seperti perasaan _de javu._ Apakah itu memori lama miliknya dulu?

_Siapa Tachi?_

Sambil berbaring di padang rumput favoritnya, Isui berpikir keras. _Ayolah, ingat Isui. Ingat…ingat…. Siapa Tachi?_

_"… seperti adik laki-laki bagiku."_

_".. aku ingin kau menganggapku kakak dan mengandalkan apapun padaku…"_

Isui mendadak bangun dari posisi berbaring. Tangan kirinya memijat keningnya. Otot-otot di kepalanya agak kaku dan pegal. Ia menghela napas, merasa tidak puas karena tak mendapatkan jawaban yang utuh.

_Adik laki-laki kah? Apakah aku punya adik?_

\--

Sementara itu di klinik, Yurie melirik bungkusan kain _furoshiki _dari Isui. Matanya menangkap sesuatu di bungkusan kain itu, yang sedikit mencuat keluar. Bunga freesia dan violet yang dirangkai menjadi buket sederhana.

Yurie tersenyum. _Kepercayaan pada seorang teman ya?_

\--

Hari-hari berikutnya, Isui tidak lagi terlalu memikirkan tentang Tachi, atau percakapan yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam memorinya. Ia juga tidak memberitahu siapapun mengenai itu, meski ada secuil rasa penasaran dari dirinya. Tidak apa, pikirnya. Kalaupun memori itu penting, mungkin suatu saat akan kembali.

Ia kembali menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Menjaga toko, terapi, sesekali mengobrol dengan Teruki, atau makan siang bersama Sakura. Seperti hari ini, adalah pekan kedua ia menjalani terapi. Namun tidak seperti sesi terapi lain, kali ini terapi dilakukan di rumah. Jadwal Sakura sangat padat hari ini, ia terpaksa memundurkan jadwal terapi menjadi sore hari. Sebagai gantinya, ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi Isui. Sekaligus membicarakan tentang terapi lanjutan yang perlu Isui lakukan di Konoha nantinya.

Madoka juga telah mendengar penjelasan Sakura mengenai kondisi Isui. Di luar dugaan lelaki itu, Madoka justru merasa lega begitu mengetahui kondisi Isui yang sesungguhnya. Tidak ada kecemasan yang muncul dari reaksinya, ini kejutan bagi Isui. Bahkan kakak angkatnya itu berujar, "Aku memercayakan Sakura-san untuk mengobatimu. Kau harus ke Konoha _segera_."

"Bukankah terapi lanjutannya masih lama?" Isui menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Melihat perkembangan progres kesembuhanmu yang cepat, kupikir kita bisa melakukannya kurang dari satu bulan," jelas Sakura. Sebelumnya ia tidak begitu berharap Isui akan menunjukkan perkembangan dalam waktu cepat. Tapi ini berjalan dengan baik seperti strateginya. Mungkin ia bisa segera bergerak untuk rencana berikutnya.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku hanya ingin sembuh," gumam Isui.

\--

Terapi selesai begitu malam tiba. Sakura tengah membereskan barangnya, bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Sudah mau pulang?" Sakura menoleh pada sumber suara. Isui tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Ia pasti mendengar suara Sakura yang sedang memasukkan barang ke dalam tas.

"Mhm, hm. Aku harus segera kembali sekarang."

"Baiklah. Ayo, aku antar hingga perbatasan Tanigakure," ujar Isui seraya menuju depan pintu.

Sakura menautkan alisnya. Buru-buru dia menyusul Isui, memastikan pendengarannya benar.

"_Ano_, Isui-san. Kau mau mengantarku?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah siap berangkat sekarang?" Isui menoleh ke belakang.

"Oh, kupikir kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa sendiri, sungguh," sahut Sakura, lalu buru-buru menambahkan, "Selain itu nanti, kau bagaimana akan kembali ke rumah sendirian? Ini sudah malam."

Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana Isui akan berjalan sendirian di tengah gelapnya malam. Lebih lagi posisi rumah Madoka berada di daerah pinggiran yang minim pemukiman. Sakura masih percaya Isui bisa berpergian sendiri saat siang, ia bisa bertanya pada orang bila tersasar. Tapi malam hari? Sekalipun dia memang mantan shinobi, Sakura tetap tidak yakin. Bagaimana kalau nanti ia terjatuh atau semacamnya?

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku terbiasa berjalan sendiri di malam hari seperti ini," ujar Isui sambil tersenyum. Pria berambut ikal itu sudah mengenakan jaketnya. Ia berseru pada Madoka dari depan pintu. '_Neesan, aku keluar dulu. Mengantar Sakura.'_

Sakura terdiam. Ia sudah bisa menebak respon lelaki itu. Keras kepala seperti biasa. Tetapi kali ini, ia memiih menurut saja. Sakura pun membawa tasnya dan segera berjalan di samping Isui.

Daerah pinggiran tidak memiliki banyak penduduk. Hanya satu dua rumah saja yang ada, itu juga semakin sedikit jumlahnya begitu menjauhi arah rumah Madoka. Lampu jalan rumahnya juga terbatas, jalanan cenderung gelap. Sakura merasa perjalanan kali ini sudah seperti berjalan di tengah hutan saat menjalankan misi di Konoha.

"Omong-omong, Sakura?" panggil Isui memecah keheningan. Sedari tadi berjalan, mereka belum berbicara sama sekali. Mereka seakan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Sakura menyahut sambil menolehkan kepalanya. Isui pun melanjutkan,

"Jadi kapan aku harus mengajarimu memasak? Kau tahu, ini sudah dua pekan dari perjanjian kita."

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku nyaris melupakannya. Belakangan ini jadwalku cukup padat. Ada tugas tambahan dari desa yang harus kukerjakan," jawab Sakura.

Secara teknis, ia mengatakan kejujuran. Demi kelancaran penelitian sel Hashirama yang ia ajukan, ia harus lembur ekstra di malam hari.

Namun Sakura tak menyangka Isui masih mengingat janji itu. Padahal Sakura tidak terlalu serius. Awalnya ia hanya membuat janji itu sebagai strategi agar dapat mengawasi Isui, sebelum tugas ekstra itu datang.

"Bagaimana kalau pekan depan? Kurasa aku akan lebih senggang," ujar Sakura.

Isui mengangguk.

"Tidak masalah. Mau masak apa?" sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, ia sudah berbicara lagi, "Setelah menentukan, nanti kita bisa mulai dengan berbelanja bersama. Ada toko yang dulu menjadi langgananku. Kau harus coba belanja di sana."

Mendengarnya, Sakura menjadi salah tingkah. Pipinya bersemu merah. Sakura sering mendengar, kegiatan berbelanja bersama sering digunakan oleh pasangan sebagai ganti kencan di kafe atau taman. Setelah berbelanja, tentu saja pasangan itu akan memasak dan memakan makanan mereka bersama.

Tunggu. Bukankah itu yang ia dan Isui akan lakukan? Kalau begitu, bukankah secara tidak langsung mereka telah merencanakan kencan?

Wajah Sakura memanas membayangkannya.

"Sakura?" panggil Isui dengan nada keraguan di dalamnya.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunan. Ia berpikir Isui memanggil karena belum merespon perkataannya yang terakhir. Maka ia segera merespon,

"Ah, bagaimana memasak kari? Lalu tentu saja kita bisa mulai dengan berbelanja di tempat yang kau rekomendasikan."

Diluar dugaan, Isui menggeleng. "Bukan itu maksudku." Lelaki itu tiba-tiba mempercepat langkahnya sebelum akhirnya berbisik, "Kurasa ada yang mengawasi kita."

"Siapa? Aku tak merasakan ada siapapun di dekat sini." Sakura menaikkan alisnya. Ia buru-buru menyamai langkah Isui yang besar.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Dari jauh yang pasti, sekitar seratus meter dari sini. Ada enam orang. Salah seorang dari mereka… _shinobi_…" Isui menelan ludahnya.

Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Gawat, padahal mereka belum sampai setengah perjalanan menuju Tanigakure. Tidak biasanya hal seperti ini terjadi. Orang-orang di pinggiran Kawa no Kuni jauh lebih bersahabat daripada penduduk Tanigakure. Isui sendiri jarang diganggu di sini. Selain itu, shinobi pun tidak banyak berkeliaran, biasanya mereka hanya sekadar melintas. Tidak sampai mengawasi penduduk diam-diam, apalagi mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Sakura tercengang. Hei, siapa yang masih menjadi ninja secara aktif di sini?

Lalu dengan pandangan menyelidik Sakura membuka suara,

"Apa kau bisa mera—"

"Itu tidak penting untuk sekarang!" Isui memotong dengan cepat membuat Sakura terdiam. Saat merasakan tatapan tajam Sakura, ia menambahkan.

"Sakura, aku berjanji untuk menjelaskannya nanti. Sungguh. Sekarang, kita harus pergi lebih cepat. Mereka semakin mendekat dengan kita –mereka mengikuti kita."

Tanpa aba-aba, Isui mengaitkan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri Sakura. Isui membawa kunoichi itu agar segera berjalan lebih cepat –setengah berlari di kegelapan malam. Langkah mereka semakin cepat. Beruntung Sakura adalah kunoichi, sehingga bisa menyamai langkah Isui.

"Lewat sini!"

"Tidak salah jalan kan? Ini hutan!" seru Sakura, merasa was-was.

Isui menarik Sakura melintasi jalan kecil di tengah hutan. Pencahayaan begitu minim, nyaris gelap gulita. Tetapi Isui dengan percaya diri terus berjalan, membawa Sakura dalam genggamannya.

"Percayalah padaku! Aku tahu jalan pintas di sini! Aku juga telah menghitung langkahnya." Isui mengeratkan tangannya pada Sakura. Mereka telah berlari selama beberapa menit. Di luar dugaan, Isui tidak terlihat lelah. Staminanya melebihi warga biasa, semakin membuat Sakura meyakini lelaki itu pastilah terlatih.

Dugaan akan darah Uchiha yang mengalir dalam lelaki itu semakin kuat.

Sementara dalam benak Isui, ia sibuk memikirkan pengejar mereka. '_Seorang dari mereka adalah shinobi. Dia menggunakan chakra untuk memata-matai kami. Tapi sejak awal mengawasi kami, dia hanya menyembunyikan aura keberadaan mereka. Bukan chakranya. Mengapa?'_

Pertanyaan itu tak kunjung terjawab. Begitu pula dengan derap langkah di belakang mereka terus mengejar. Dalam hati Isui bertanya-tanya. Siapa yang mereka incar sebenarnya? Apakah mereka mengincar Sakura? Nampaknya Sakura menganggap hal ini begitu enteng, Isui pikir.

"Aku juga merasa ada yang mengikuti kita. Tapi sepertinya mereka hanya warga biasa," ujar Sakura. Ia tidak merasakan ada aura bahaya sekuat Isui. Isui menyadari itu. Memikirkannya, membuat Isui mengeratkan tangannya yang masih bertaut dengan Sakura.

_'Sakura baru merasakan mereka saat jarak semakin menipis. Berarti hanya aku yang bisa memastikan… eh, tunggu! Ke mana perginya shinobi itu?'_

_"_Dia melarikan diri. Shinobi itu," gumam Isui. Ia menoleh ke belakang, mengabaikan Sakura yang tak mengerti.

Terus berlari tidak akan menuntaskan persoalan karena apabila yang mereka incar Sakura, para pengejar akan mengetahui tujuan mereka, apalagi apartemen Sakura. Tetapi stamina juga mereka terbatas, terlebih energi Sakura terkuras seharian karena aktivitasnya yang padat. Isui mengambil keputusan, dengan kondisi seperti ini, konfrontasi adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Lagipula mereka hanya warga biasa, bukan?

Isui menghentikan langkahnya, disusul dengan Sakura. Isui baru saja akan memberi tahu sekilas rencananya begitu pengejar mereka berhenti berlari juga. Dan mereka telah berada di belakang Isui dan Sakura. Hanya berjarak sepuluh meter dari mereka.

Sakura dan Isui sama-sama terkejut. Bukankah mereka sangat cepat untuk ukuran warga biasa?

"Halo Oneechan. Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam dengan lelaki seperti dia?" salah seorang dari pengejar mereka bersuara. Lelaki dengan syal merah itu mendekat. Teman-temannya juga ikut bergerak –mengelilingi Sakura dan Isui. Isui mengasumsikan mereka adalah semacam gangster atau bandit pembuat onar yang mengincar gadis di malam hari. Target mereka adalah Sakura.

Semakin dekat dengan mereka, semakin jelas Isui dapat mencium aroma yang menguar dari napas mereka. Bau sake. Sekelompok orang ini ada dalam pengaruh minuman keras. Mabuk. Jelas-jelas kehilangan akalnya, membuat mereka satu tingkat lebih berbahaya dari warga biasa. Tapi tunggu dulu, Isui mencium bau selain sake. Apa ini?

Dalam tekanan untuk bertindak cepat untuk melindungi diri dan orang lain, menganalisis keadaan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Isui sempat merasa ia dulu pernah melakukan ini dengan mudah –tapi kapan?—namun kini otaknya begitu lamban bekerja.

Keadaan mereka menjadi tidak menguntungkan begitu posisi mereka terkepung keempat orang mabuk itu. Isui dan Sakura berada dalam posisi saling memunggungi. Lelaki itu masih menggamit tangan Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu! Shannaro!" gertak Sakura keras. Gadis itu mengepalkan tinjunya. Tautan tangan mereka terlepas. Isui merasakan ada kekuatan yang mulai berkobar dari Sakura. Ia berbisik pada Sakura.

"Tahan dirimu, Sakura. Sebisa mungkin, jangan lakukan kekerasan."

"Kenapa?" bisik Sakura.

"Mereka warga biasa. Jangan tunjukkan kalau kau seorang kunoichi. Keributan dengan shinobi di desa ini akan membuat masalah lebih besar. Kupikir kau tahu itu," balas Isui.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Isui ada benarnya. Terakhir kali ada shinobi menggunakan kekuatan untuk menyelesaikan keributan di tengah desa non-shinobi, berdampak pada reputasi desa dan politik. Sekalipun shinobi itu benar, warga sipil akan berdalih kekuatan shinobi adalah bentuk kekerasan yang tidak berperikemanusiaan. Ia tidak bisa gegabah atau tindakannya dapat menganggu aliansi shinobi dan warga sipil.

"Kau menciumnya?" bisik Isui. "Mereka memang mabuk, tetapi sepertinya mereka mencampur sake mereka dengan sesuatu. Sepertinya aku pernah mencium bau ini."

Sakura berusaha menajamkan penciumannya hingga tersadar, "Kau benar. Ada campuran lain dalam sake yang mereka minum."

"Sakura, ada berapa orang yang kau lihat?" tanya Isui lagi, berbisik.

"Empat orang. Kenapa?"

Isui tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengingat jelas, awalnya ada enam orang yang mengintai mereka termasuk shinobi itu. Kemudian shinobi itu pergi dan sisanya mengejar mereka. Namun kini hanya ada empat orang di hadapan mereka. Itu artinya…

Tepat saat itu, Isui berteriak, "Sakura, menyingkir! Dari atas!"

Dari ketinggian pohon, anggota yang kelima melompat ke arah mereka. Secara reflek, Isui dan Sakura menghindar dengan mudah. Sayangnya mereka bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan, membuat mereka terpisah. Kelengahan mereka dimanfaatkan oleh empat teman lainnya untuk menarik Sakura menjauh dari Isui.

_Mereka sengaja memisahkanku dan Sakura!_ pikir Isui geram. Ia merutuki kelengahannya. Komplotan bandit ini –sebut saja begitu untuk saat ini—adalah warga biasa yang tidak bisa menggunakan chakra selayaknya shinobi. Tetapi mereka sangat ahli menyembunyikan aura keberadaan mereka, di luar dugaan.

Isui tidak mengantisipasi hal ini karena memfokuskan shinobi sebagai musuh utama mereka, bukan orang-orang biasa ini. Barulah ia menyadari kalau mereka –komplotan bandit dan shinobi ini mengincar dirinya, bukan Sakura. Mereka tidak tahu Sakura seorang kunoichi. Tetapi mereka mengetahui Isui bisa merasakan keberadaan seseorang dan memanfaatkan itu untuk mendistraksi dirinya. Dan, kini mereka memanfaatkan Sakura untuk memancing _dirinya_.

\--

"Isui-san!" Sakura berseru. Ia tidak menyangka mereka akan diserang dari atas! Sakura melirik Isui yang terpisah beberapa meter darinya. Isui dapat menghindar dengan baik, cukup untuk membuatnya lega. Sayangnya, perasaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Tiga orang dari mereka mengelilingi Isui, salah seorang menarik kerahnya kasar. Gawat!

Sakura hendak menuju Isui, tetapi ia dihadang oleh dua orang lainnya. Salah seorang dari mereka merangkul bahu Sakura, menggoda dirinya. Kunoichi itu geram, mencoba melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah mereka. Diluar dugaan, mereka berhasil menangkis tinju Sakura dan mengunci lengannya. Kuncian itu sangat erat sekali.

Sakura tidak percaya orang biasa bisa melakukan ini padanya! Saat itu, ia mengetahui apa yang berbeda dari orang-orang ini. Mereka mengkonsumsi obat-obatan untuk menambah kekuatan dan kecepatan mereka. Kemungkinan besar adalah obat-obatan terlarang, yang dicampurkan dalam sake sehingga bau dan efek sampingnya masih sangat kuat. Tetapi mereka hanya akan bertahan dalam waktu tertentu. Ia berharap dapat memberitahu Isui tentang hal ini.

"Oneechan, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke _Izakaya_ untuk bersenang-senang malam ini? Daripada kau bersama lelaki itu!"

"Lihat! Betapa menyedihkannya dia. Apa yang Oneechan sukai dari lelaki buta sepertinya?" seorang lainnya mengangkat dagu Sakura, mengarahkannya pada Isui yang diapit kedua lelaki bertubuh besar lain. Isui didorong ke arah pepohonan hingga terpojok di dekat pohon besar.

Kedua manik emeraldnya membulat begitu pukulan menghantam ke wajah Isui.

\--

"Sakura!" teriak Isui. Ia dapat mendengar Sakura balas berseru, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui keadaan gadis itu. Panik merayap tubuhnya begitu merasakan Sakura didorong menjauh darinya.

Sementara salah seorang pria mendorong bahu Isui, membuat tubuhnya terhuyung ke samping. Seorang lain menahan punggung Isui dan mengunci bahunya. Isui tidak bisa bergerak. Ia terjebak dalam posisi ini.

Isui dapat mendengar seseorang, sepertinya yang memisahkan dirinya dan Sakura, berjalan menujunya. Orang itu menarik Isui dengan kasar agar menghadap dirinya.

"Dengar, gadis itu akan selamat kalau kau menyerah. Kami hanya menginginkan dirimu."

_Oh, tepat sekali dugaanku_, pikir Isui.

Isui merasakan rambutnya ditarik. Sebuah pukulan dilayangkan pada pipinya. Pipinya ngilu dan ia dapat merasakan asin di mulutnya. Oh, gusinya mengeluarkan darah. Ia berharap giginya tidak ada yang patah. Isui masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia berusaha berpikir, mengingat kembali aroma yang tercampur dalam napas mabuk mereka. _Kapan aku pernah mencium bau ini?_

Dalam hati ia kembali merutuki otaknya yang sangat lamban, sepertinya saat terapi Sakura memberikan obat tertentu padanya. Mungkin itu sebab Sakura tidak menyetujui idenya untuk menemaninya.

Soal obat, Isui tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu dari ingatannya. Sake yang diminum orang-orang ini telah dicampur obat-obatan tertentu. Isui ingat ia pernah mencium bau obat semacam ini di salah satu kedai tempat ia bekerja dulu. Kedai di mana ia mengamuk begitu menyadari adanya shinobi.

Ada kemungkinan dia dulu pernah bertemu orang ini atau shinobi yang mengintai mereka tadi. Entahlah, Isui tidak banyak mengingat orang-orang yang pernah ditemuinya dulu.

Isui berpikir untuk memastikan sesuatu. Ia butuh sedikit keberanian untuk mengalahkan orang-orang ini. Sebuah ide pun terlintas di benaknya. Kemudian ia pun menyeringai. Ia meludahkan air yang bercampur darah dari mulutnya. Air liur itu mengenai salah pakaian salah satu di antara mereka –yang berdiri di tepat di hadapannya.

"Kalian terlalu awal seribu tahun untuk mengancamku dan Sakura seperti itu. Kalian pikir kalian bisa menang dengan mudah meski telah mencampur obat-obatan terlarang dengan sake? Hm? Dasar payah!"

Ucapan yang menantang balik itu, tentu memancing tiga anggota orang di hadapan Isui.

"Berani sekali kau! Apa yang kau bisa lakukan, hah? Lihat dirimu, tak berdaya dan tak bisa bergerak seperti ini! Apa kau bisa melindunginya? Mengurus dirimu _sendiri_ saja tak becus!"

"Menyerahlah sekarang! Atau kau akan menyesalinya nanti!"

Kedua lelaki yang mengapit Isui itu mengejek. Setelah sebuah tamparan dan beberapa pukulan di badannya lagi, seorang dari mereka mengunci kedua bahu Isui. Isui menahan diri, mengepalkan jemari hingga buku-bukunya memutih.

Dalam hati, ia merasa jengkel. _Kenapa orang-orang ini harus membawa soal penampilan fisik? _Perasaan diremehkan ini bukan hal baru, namun tetap saja sangat menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kalian mengincarku? Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Isui, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Menahan emosi yang mulai membara di dada. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya lepas kontrol saat ini. Tidak sekarang.

Namun hanya tawa menggelegar yang ia dengar, bukan sebuah jawaban.

"Percaya diri sekali kau!" Orang-orang di hadapannya mengejek.

"Kau pikir kami sangat menginginkanmu?" Isui mendengar suara benda metal dikeluarkan dari sarungnya dengan kasar. Benda itu memiliki bau karat. Tubuhnya menegang begitu sisi tajam benda itu, belati itu, menempel pada lehernya.

"Kami justru menginginkan hal sebaliknya," bisik orang yang mengunci tubuh Isui.

"Apakah kau ketakutan? Hahaha. Setelah sekian tahun, akhirnya kami bisa melihat wajah menderitamu lagi!" seru orang di hadapannya. "Tapi apa yang kami lihat? Kau justru membawa seorang gadis! Apakah kita habisi saja gadis itu terlebih dahulu?"

\--

Sakura tidak tahan lagi, tidak peduli mereka bukan shinobi. Kekuatan dan kecepatan mereka hampir menyamai shinobi tingkat chuunin, akibat campuran obat dalam sake mereka. Sakura tidak menyangka masih ada orang yang mau menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang demi kekuatan. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ia tidak menyangka _akan menemui _mereka lagi, setelah Orochimaru dan kawanannya.

Sakura berasumsi keberadaan shinobi yang Isui rasakan sebelumnya juga terlibat atas penggunaan obat ini. Penggunaan illegal obat-obatan seperti ini memang bukan hal yang baru. Ia pun berpikir untuk melaporkan penemuannya pada Kakashi. Tetapi sebelumnya, ia harus mengurus orang-orang ini terlebih dahulu.

Sakura melihat kondisi Isui sedang terpojok dengan tiga orang di seberang sana. Situasi bertambah gawat ketika seseorang menempelkan pisau belati di leher Isui. Lelaki itu tidak dapat banyak melawan. Sakura tahu, efek ramuan yang ia berikan membuat respon Isui menjadi lambat juga.

Sementara itu, kedua orang di hadapannya juga mencoba menggodanya, menjijikan sekali. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera melempar mereka, melayang keluar Kawa no Kuni. Sakura memutuskan untuk bergerak, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Memusatkan sisa chakranya pada kakinya yang masih bebas.

_SHANARO!_

Sakura mengantamkan kakinya ke bumi. Tanah yang mereka pijak terbelah seketika. Serangan tiba-tiba ini mengejutkan Isui dan kelima bandit, terutama yang mengunci tubuh Sakura. Otomatis, tangan mereka melepaskan Sakura dan kedua orang itu sibuk mencari keseimbangan untuk berdiri di tanah yang terbelah. Sakura memanfaatkan momen ini menuju Isui. Ia juga sempat menghantam satu orang yang menghadangnya, membuat lelaki itu pingsan seketika.

"Jangan lari!" Seorang lagi di belakangnya dengan gesit melemparkan _senbon_ dari balik jaketnya.

Sakura yang masih fokus pada Isui, tak sempat menghindar dengan baik. Alhasil, beberapa senbon menancap di kaki dan punggungnya. Sakura merintih, menahan sakit. Cairan merah pekat mengalir dari luka.

Sakura mengakui ia terlalu gegabah karena memikirkan Isui. Meski limbung, Sakura masih bisa berdiri. _Tidak apa-apa, tidak terkena organ vital, _pikir Sakura.Ia segera mengalirkan sisa chakra penyembuhan untuk menghentikan pendarahan sebelum menuju Isui.

Tetapi tubuhnya mulai kesemutan, orang-orang itu pasti mengoleskan racun ke senjata mereka. Ia tidak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa.

Isui yang memiliki penciuman lebih tajam dari orang biasa, tentu tidak menganggapnya sebagai hal kecil. Seketika, ini mengaburkan akal sehatnya.

Lalu, semua terjadi begitu cepat.

\--

Begitu tanah tiba-tiba bergetar, Isui tahu Sakura mulai bertindak. Isui terdesak dengan sebilah pisau di leher. Pasti kunoichi itu berniat untuk menolongnya. Padahal orang-orang itu mengancam untuk mencelakakan Sakura, dan dirinya menyesal karena tak bisa apa-apa.

Semua berubah begitu Isui mendengar suara senjata yang melesat. Kemudian Sakura merintih dan dirinya mencium bau karat yang pekat. Sakura _terluka._ Karena diri_nya_.

"SAKURA!" Isui meraung.

Seseorang celaka karena dirinya lagi. Isui tidak dapat menahan luapan emosinya. Ia merasakan ada gelombang energi yang tiba-tiba merasuki dirinya. Dan saat itu pula gelap sudah pikirannya.

Tanpa diduga, Isui tiba-tiba melayangkan tendangan pada dada orang di hadapannya. Orang tersentak, tendangan Isui cukup kuat hingga membuatnya menghantam pohon –seperti saat Sakura menghajarnya dulu. Pisau belati yang ditempelkan pada Isui terlempar ke tanah.

Sebelum kakinya menyentuh tanah, Isui melakukan salto belakang. Pria yang masih mengunci bahunya terkejut, tetapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Isui telah membanting tubuhnya ke bumi. Lalu secepat kilat, ia telah berada di belakang orang ketiga yang berusaha melarikan diri. Isui menyabet lehernya dengan tangan kosong. Seperti keempat kawannya yang lain, lelaki itu pingsan seketika.

Sakura membelalakan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka Isui dapat melakukan serangan balik. Lebih lagi, dalam hitungan detik. _Ini…shunshin!_

Isui melakukan gerakan itu dengan mudah. Seakan-akan gerakan bela diri dan pertarungan bukanlah hal yang asing bagi dirinya. Memori otot -begitu kata orang—memang mengagumkan.

Begitu ketiga pria yang memojokkan Isui tak sadarkan diri, orang terakhir yang melemparkan senbon pada Sakura pucat pasi. Ia mengacungkan pisau ke arah Isui.

"Jangan mendekat! Atau, kulemparkan ini!" ancam lelaki itu. Namun Isui tak mendengarkannya. Bahkan sebelum Sakura sempat melakukan intervensi, Isui sudah melesat menuju orang terakhir.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura!" raung Isui dikuasai amarah.

Karena panik dengan jarak yang semakin mendekat, orang terakhir merogoh sakunya dan melemparkan senbon lagi pada Isui. Isui mengeluarkan pisau yang ia ambil dari tanah dan menebaskannya ke udara. Api berkobar dan menjatuhkan senbon itu ke tanah. Sebelum orang terakhir berkutik, Isui telah melakukan _shunshin _ke sampingnya. Sensasi panas itu benar-benar membakar diri Isui.

Kali ini ia sungguh-sungguh, akan_ membakar _pria terakhir dengan pisau yang telah berselimut _api_.

"Isui-san, hentikan!" Sakura membulatkan matanya. _Astaga, dia benar-benar…._

Sayangnya, Isui tidak mendengar Sakura. Ia sudah terlanjur melayangkan api dari ayunan pisaunya. Pria itu berteriak kesakitan begitu api mengenai tubuhnya. Api itu tidak besar, tapi cukup untuk membuat pria itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Sebelum Isui melakukan tindakan yang lebih jauh lagi, Sakura memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari menuju Isui.

"Isui! Isui! Hentikan! Sudah cukup, oke?" Sakura melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada tubuh Isui, membawa lelaki itu pada dekapannya. Isui meronta-ronta.

"Aku di sini, kau dengar? Aku di sini." Sakura memegang wajah Isui dengan hati-hati. Ia menepuk pelan pipi Isui sembari membisikkan kata-kata di telinganya, agar lelaki itu dapat mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Aku baik-baik saja, lukaku tidak seberapa," ujar Sakura sekali lagi, kali ini mendekap Isui lebih erat. Memastikan lelaki itu mendengar detak jantungnya. Meyakinkannya kalau dirinya masih hidup dan ada di sampingnya.

"Sa-sakura?" panggil Isui dengan suara yang parau. Kesadarannya mulai kembali. _Oh tidak. Tidak_. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang ia lakukan?

"Aku di sini. Tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura masih mengusap-usap punggung Isui. Perlahan, Isui menjadi lebih tenang. Tubuhnya tidak gemetaran lagi. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sakura.

"Maaf," ujar Isui lirih. Ibu jari dan telunjuk Isui menahan perban yang menutupi mata. Kelopak matanya sedikit basah.

"Maaf, Sakura. Padahal aku sendiri yang bilang untuk tidak—"

"—sshh. Tidak apa-apa, Isui-san." Sakura segera menyela, sebelum lelaki itu menyalahkan dirinya kembali. Sakura memegang punggung tangan Isui, mengenggamnya dengan lembut.

_Tidak apa-apa. Aku di sini. Semua akan baik-baik saja._

* * *

**Long Author's Note / Catatan Penulis.**

**Hi! I'm back. Yes, I'm still alive after months didn't update anything here. What I can say, these days have been hard for me also for some of you, I'm sure. **

**I need to inform you that I did some changes for the previous chapters and this chapter as well. I combined the first two chapters, added and cut some scenes, and of course changed the fight scene in this chapter. I planned to release all edited version in the same time, however I _forgot_ to save the updates on this chapter. I just realised it when I already updated the first five chapters.**

**Also, it's really inefficient to write using laptop and upload using phone, bcs my laptop couldn't access /issues with internet provider/**

**I hope this newest version doesn't sound that strange anymore. I know Sakura is strong. She defeated Sasori when she was 16 and even managed to land a hit on Kaguya. **

**Here, Sakura was exhausted. She didn't bring her antidote and unexpectedly her opponents were quite strong… The rest of the scene will be explained on next chapter. Don't worry, I'm working on it now. Soon, I hope. **

**For my Indonesian readers: maaf ANyw pakai bahasa Inggris haha. I realise some of readers here are coming from different countries. Awalnya berharap bisa nulis cerita ini dua versi, Indonesia-Inggris. Tapi masih enggak pede dan ternyata susah juga ya huhu. Semoga lain waktu bisa nulis versi terjemahannya.**

**Di chapter selanjutnya karakter yang kita nantikan akan muncul!** **_/hint._**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah sabar menunggu, komentar, dan feedback!!! **

**I really appreciate it! :") ️**


	9. Until we meet again

_I do not own Naruto._

**Chapter 9 : Until we meet again.**

Isui mengerang. Seluruh otot di tubuhnya nyeri dan kepalanya sakit. Ia terbangun di siang hari dengan rasa kelelahan yang masih tersisa. Ia juga merasakan _chakra_-nya belum pulih, semalam ia begitu memaksakan dirinya.

_Apa yang aku lakukan semalam..._

Isui teringat dirinya yang lepas kendali dan menghempaskan api dari tangannya. Ia bisa mengubah chakra-nya menjadi api, sekarang ia _menyadari_ itu. Tetapi ia tidak mengingat apakah dulu, di memori lamanya, ia juga bisa melakukan hal serupa. Hanya saja tiap gerakan yang ia lakukan semalam, terasa begitu _familiar_.

Isui beranjak bangun. Ia sadar ia berada di kamarnya, alih-alih tersadar di klinik atau tempat yang tidak ia kenal. Saat itu ia merasakan chakra dan keberadaan orang yang ia kenal. Bukan kakaknya, karena ia tahu kakaknya pasti sudah meninggalkan rumah di siang hari seperti ini.

Sakura yang berada di sini.

_Bau anyir darah yang menusuk. Darah merah yang mengalir dari tubuh..._

Secuil memori itu muncul –buruknya adalah bagian yang sangat tidak Isui sukai. Ia membayangkan Sakura yang terluka, sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya penuh darah. Bayangan itu membuat dirinya _panik_.

Sontak, lelaki itu membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga. Mencari Sakura di rumahnya. Kunoichi itu sedang duduk di hadapan meja makan, meminum tehnya.

"Sakura? Kenapa di sini? Bagaimana lukamu?" Isui memegang kedua bahu Sakura, membuat gadis itu menghadap dirinya.

Kunoichi bermata hijau itu sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan Isui. Seingatnya, lelaki itu masih tertidur akibat kelelahan pagi ini. Sakura meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

"Kenapa? Karena aku yang membawamu ke sini, Isui-san."

Sakura bisa merasakan kedua tangan Isui yang memegang wajahnya. Memeriksa dengan indera perabanya, apakah Sakura terluka.

"Lukaku sudah sembuh. Kau tidak perlu panik." Sakura tersenyum. Ia mengambil tangan Isui yang ada di wajahnya, menggenggamnya.

"Ah, maaf." Isui menarik tangannya. Semburat merah sedikit menghiasi wajahnya, tanpa Sakura ketahui. Lelaki itu duduk di bangku di hadapan Sakura begitu Sakura menyuruhnya untuk sarapan.

Sakura menceritakan bagaimana ia menyelesaikan masalah semalam. Singkat cerita, begitu Isui jatuh pingsan, Sakura mengerahkan sisa-sisa chakra-nya untuk memanggil Katsuyu versi mini untuk merawat lukanya dan Isui. Beruntung, ia bertemu polisi daerah perbatasan Tanigakure yang merasakan adanya pertarungan di area pinggiran.

Sakura menjelaskan apa yang terjadi (tanpa menceritakan soal Isui), sekaligus melaporkan adanya keterlibatan shinobi lain. Polisi itu pun membantu membawa kelima gangster itu untuk diamankan dan proses interogasi. Sakura mengatakan akan melaporkan ini pada Konoha, sebagai desa shinobi terdekat untuk membantu proses penyelidikan lebih lanjut.

Isui mengangguk-angguk. Ia merasa lega mendengar kelima orang itu ditangkap. Meski ada sedikit kekhawatiran kalau yang menjadi dalang masih berkeliaran di luar sana.

Merasakan tatapan Sakura tertuju padanya, Isui menghela napas.

"Oke, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tahu, Sakura. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

Isui pun menceritakan tentang dirinya dari awal, semenjak ia sadar di Kawa no Kuni. Tanpa mata dan memori. Saat itu, ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain kegelapan. Lantaran kondisi fisiknya berubah tiba-tiba, membuat syok pada kondisi mentalnya.

"Aku sulit berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Emosiku meledak-ledak, membuat perawat di klinik ketakutan. Aku mewajari kalau sampai saat ini mereka tidak begitu menyukaiku. Tapi keluarga Madoka-neesan, terutama kakeknya selalu ada untukku. Mereka membantuku untuk pulih."

Isui menceritakan bagaimana ia berusaha menjalani hidupnya dengan _normal_. Persis seperti yang diceritakan Madoka pada Sakura waktu itu. Semua kesulitan, penindasan, dan perjuangan yang ia alami nyata.

Lelaki itu tampak emosional saat menceritakannya, namun sebisa mungkin mencoba mengendalikan diri.

Sakura menuangkan secangkir teh melati dan menyodorkan cangkir hangat itu pada Isui. Lelaki itu menyesap isi cangkir, merasakan syaraf-syaraf di kepalanya menjadi lebih rileks.

Ia kembali bercerita.

"Dan aku bisa merasakan chakra, tidak ada bantahan tentang hal itu. Kemampuan itu juga berkembang dengan sendirinya."

"Jadi itu cara kau bisa mengenali shinobi di antara orang lain? Termasuk diriku?" tanya Sakura.

"Waktu pertama kali bertemu, aku langsung bisa mengetahui kau seorang kunoichi karena kau menyembunyikan chakramu dengan sempurna."

Sakura tertegun. Ia teringat sejak kedatangannya di Tanigakure, ia menekan chakra serta menyembunyikannya agar tidak mencolok.

"Semua makhluk hidup memiliki chakra, Sakura. Sekalipun itu hewan. Warga sipil misalnya, aku bisa merasakan mereka memilikinya meski tidak sebesar shinobi. Itu sesuatu yang alami," jelas Isui.

Kali ini lelaki itu mencomot beberapa potong biskuit di piring.

"Saat kau datang, kau menyembunyikanya dengan _sempurna_ seperti yang kukatakan. Justru itu menunjukkan kalau kau seorang kunoichi. Hanya shinobi dan kunoichi yang bisa melakukannya."

Sakura mengingat dengan jelas, misal lelaki ini benar Shisui Uchiha, tidak ada data di buku shinobi Konoha yang menyatakan Shisui adalah tipe sensor. Entah datanya yang kurang atau kemampuan itu berkembang setelah penglihatannya terenggut.

Isui juga menceritakan bagaimana dia beradaptasi dengan itu semua. Termasuk pertemuan tidak menyenangkannya dengan beberapa shinobi di masa lalu. Isui tidak menceritakan bagian ini dengan detil. Hanya mengatakan, mungkin kejadian itu yang menjadi alasan mereka mengincar dirinya.

Tetap saja kemampuan adaptasi dan insting milik Isui tetap mengagumkan, Sakura pikir. Sebagai orang yang mempelajari semua dari awal dan seorang diri tentu saja terdengar mustahil. Kecuali ia adalah seorang elit atau pernah belajar sebelumnya...

"Isui-san... Mungkinkah kau seorang shinobi?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Isui tertegun. Ia berhenti mengunyah biskuitnya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak ingat," ujarnya pelan. "Tetapi aku juga terlalu mencolok untuk menjadi warga sipil biasa, kan?"

Sakura mengiyakan. Isui belum ingat sepenuhnya. _Berarti hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannnya..._

"Tiba-tiba aku teringat bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Konfrontasi pertamaku dengan shinobi di sini juga seperti itu." Isui merujuk pada pertemuan tidak menyenangkannya.

"Tentu, tanpa api." Ia segera menambahkan.

Ada keheningan di antara mereka selama beberapa saat. Sakura sedang mencerna dan memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang berhubungan dengan lelaki itu. Sementara Isui merenungi masa lalunya. Ia tidak menyangka hidup menjadi warga biasa saja bisa melelahkan. Bagaimana dengan menjadi shinobi atau kunoichi seperti Sakura?

"Kadang aku berpikir, kesalahan apa yang kulakukan hingga hidupku jadi seperti ini? Kehilangan mata dan memori, lalu dikejar-kejar shinobi." Isui tiba-tiba berujar.

"Biasanya seseorang dihukum berdasarkan dosa yang ia lakukan," sahut Sakura pelan.

"Aku pernah mendengar itu," gumam Isui.

"Mungkin kau mengintip wanita di _onsen_?" duga Sakura.

"Astaga, aku tidak _sehina_ itu, Sakura." Isui terkejut. Lelaki itu menghela napas, tidak menyangka Sakura bisa melontarkan hal seperti itu di saat ini. Kalimat Sakura terdengar masuk akal, walau dirinya berkata sebaliknya.

"Aku tahu mungkin aku melakukan kesalahan fatal yang membuat _mataku_ diambil. Tapi aku masih cukup bermoral," bela Isui, meringis.

"Ups, aku hanya bercanda, Isui-san." Sakura terkekeh. Ia berharap Isui tidak marah padanya.

Isui meletakkan tangannya di dada, memasang raut wajah kecewa.

"Serendah itukah kau menilaiku? Aku terluka, lho."

Sakura memutar kedua matanya, meski Isui tidak bisa melihatnya. Lelaki itu hanya tertawa. Sakura tersenyum. Kemudian ia terpikir untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Jadi, apa kau bahagia sekarang?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Di luar dugaan, Isui menanggapinya dengan santai. "Oh, pertanyaan itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Waktu itu ada seorang lelaki tua. Beberapa hari setelah kematian _Jiisan_, aku sering menyendiri di padang rumput. Dia menghampiriku, mengajakku berbicara. Selama satu pekan itu kami bertemu di sana, bahkan sempat berkemah. Dia membuatkanku ikan bakar yang enak. Lalu pernah datang lagi. Hingga hari ini."

"Pergi begitu saja?" Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya.

Isui mengendikkan bahunya. "Itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya, hanya memanggilnya _Ojiisan_. Anehnya dia memperlakukanku seperti salah seorang cucunya, bukan orang asing yang perlu dikasihani."

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian berujar lagi. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Isui-san."

Isui tersenyum. "Lelaki tua itu bertanya hal yang sama, Sakura. Dan jawabanku juga sama."

"_'Saa, na. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu'_," sahut Isui sebelum akhirnya jeda di antara mereka. Sakura masih menunggu. Isui pun melanjutkan.

"Terkadang aku ingin _menghilang_. Hanya saja, itu membuatku terlihat seperti orang yang kurang ajar pada keluarga Madoka-san. Setelah sebanyak itu kebaikan yang mereka lakukan untukku." Terdengar kegetiran di nada bicaranya.

"Kau merasa bersalah ya," gumam Sakura.

Isui mengangguk. "Hmm. Rasanya seperti tidak tahu diri. Juga, tidak tahu balas budi."

Isui menghela napas, entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini.

"Dan _yeah_, aku masih hidup hingga sekarang adalah hal yang harus kusyukuri saat ini. Kupikir pada akhirnya, aku bisa menerima kondisiku saat ini. Menjadi seorang _florist_, tidak buruk juga."

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis.

"Mungkin aku bisa bilang, aku _bahagia_. Seperti yang kukatakan pada kakakku."

Isui memutuskan untuk mencoba bahagia. Tetapi Sakura tahu jawaban itu menunjukkan sebaliknya. Lelaki itu masih memiliki sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Ia sudah bisa menerima keadaannya. Tetapi tidak untuk merasakan kebahagiaan seutuhnya. Sakura berasumsi, mungkin jika hidupnya kembali normal seperti sediakala, Isui akan _bahagia_.

"Bagaimana kalau penglihatanmu bisa kembali?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Tidak mungkin," tukas Isui. "Siapa yang mau mendonorkan matanya? Kadaver?" lelaki itu tertawa renyah.

\--

Setelah Sakura menyatakan kondisi fisik Isui pulih beberapa hari kemudian, Isui menepati janjinya untuk mengajari Sakura memasak. Saat ini mereka berada di pertokoan Tanigakure, mencari toko bahan makanan yang direkomendasikan Isui.

"Kau yakin ini tokonya?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Ia sering melewati toko ini, tapi tidak menyangka mereka juga menjual bahan makanan segar.

"Aku yakin kau _bisa_ membaca tulisannya, Sakura. Aku kan tidak bisa—"

Kalimatnya terhenti, begitu Isui tiba-tiba meringis.

"O-ouch! Kau tak perlu mencubitku!"

Terkadang ia lupa Sakura bisa begitu menakutkan.

\--

Biasanya Sakura melihat orang ke sini mampir untuk membeli makanan ringan atau kebutuhan lainnya. Rupanya dulu toko ini hanya menjual makanan pokok, lalu setelah renovasi pemiliknya mengembangkan bisnis menjadi toko serba ada. Justru produk selain makanan pokok yang lebih terkenal di sini.

"Bisakah kau membawaku ke bagian sayuran? Aku yakin mereka telah mengubah tata letaknya." Isui berpikir, kapan terakhir kali ia ke sini? Mungkin lebih dari tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Tentu saja." Sakura mengangguk dan menuntun Isui menuju bagian makanan segar. Belum lama berjalan, lelaki itu menarik ujung sikunya.

"Hei, sebentar. Kita harus memilih buah segar di sini." Isui menunjuk ke rak buah-buahan di sampingnya

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau pilih?" tanya Sakura. Ia memutar badannya, siap untuk mengambil apapun yang Isui sebut.

"Aku bisa memilihnya," tukas Isui sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Sungguh?" Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Perhatikan." Isui mengambil dua sisir pisang dari rak. Dia mengendus bau kedua pisang itu.

"Pisang yang ini masih hijau. Kalau yang ini sudah matang, kalau tidak segera dimakan sebentar lagi akan busuk," ujarnya penuh rasa bangga.

"Kau benar. Tapi itu mudah! Aku juga bisa, sekali lihat." Sakura mencibir, setengah bercanda.

Isui merengut kesal. Ia tidak bisa diremehkan seperti ini.

"Coba lihat. Bagaimana kalau yang ini?"

Isui mengambil buah yang lain, mencoba mengendus baunya.

Namun Sakura tidak lagi memperhatikan Isui. Kedua netranya menangkap sosok yang melintas di depan jendela kaca toko. Lelaki berambut hitam dengan turban ungu dan jubah cokelat besar yang menutupi tubuhnya. Penampilan itu… Lalu juga cara berjalannya…

Sakura membulatkan matanya. _Sasuke-kun! Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?_

Ia harus mengejarnya!

"Aku memasukkan ini ke keranjang, Sakura." Isui memasukan dua buah apel ke keranjang yang dipegang Sakura. Seketika fokus Sakura terpecah. Sakura menatap Isui.

"Ah, Isui-san?" panggil Sakura. Nadanya mengisyaratkan keraguan. Isui tau nada bicara ini. Ada sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Isui menoleh pada Sakura. Ia sadar Sakura sudah tidak lagi memperhatikannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dengan sabar, ia menunggu Sakura menjelaskan.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya? Sepertinya aku melihat teman _satu tim_ku di luar sana_._" jelas Sakura. Matanya masih memandang jendela toko.

Isui sedikit terkejut. Ada teman Sakura di sini. Ada shinobi lain. Tetapi ia segera mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya.

"Oh ya? Oke. Aku akan tetap di sini untuk memilih beberapa sayuran." Isui mengambil keranjang dari tangan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk dan bergegas keluar. Sementara Isui kembali fokus dengan beberapa sayuran di tangannya.

Sakura bersyukur orang yang ia kejar tidak berjalan secepat kilat. Dengan kecepatannya, ia berhasil menyusul sosok itu untuk meyakinkan bahwa matanya tidak salah melihat.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura penuh harap dari belakang punggung lelaki itu.

Sosok yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Sakura?"

Sakura dapat melihat jelas mata ungu yang nyaris tertutupi oleh rambut raven Sasuke, _rinne-sharingan_. Tidak salah lagi, ini Sasuke.

"Ternyata benar! _Hisashiburi_, Sasuke-kun." Raut wajah Sakura seketika menjadi cerah. Ia menghampiri Sasuke, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Kebetulan baru menyelesaikan sesuatu di dekat sini. Aku hanya mampir sebentar," sahut Sasuke.

"Oh begitu…" gumam Sakura.

"Kau sedang ada misi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, misi solo. Aku membantu klinik di desa ini," jawab Sakura. Ia tidak perlu menjelaskan dengan 'Oh aku sedang menyelidiki sepupu jauh Uchiha-mu yang lama hilang'.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, memeriksa perkataan Sakura dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sasuke melirik ke arah toko tempat Sakura keluar. Matanya menangkap sosok lelaki lain dengan perban di wajahnya yang bersama Sakura sebelumnya.

"Kupikir Kakashi mengirim tim untukmu."

Sakura seketika mengerti maksud Sasuke. "Ah, dia temanku. Aku baru mengenalnya saat mengerjakan misi di sini. Tunggu, berarti kau melihatku ada di dalam toko?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Yeah."

"Kenapa tidak masuk dan menyapaku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Namun tatapan Sakura yang begitu menuntut jawaban itu membuat Sasuke menjawab.

"Aku pikir kau sedang tidak bisa diganggu _dengannya_._" _Sasuke berkata sambil mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Pemikiran macam apa itu!" Sakura tertawa, memukul bahu Sasuke main-main. "Kau seperti baru mengenalku saja, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tipikal dirinya.

Sakura memerhatikan penampilan Sasuke sebentar. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, penampilan lelaki ini cukup berubah. Terutama jubah yang ia kenakan.

Namun Sakura menyadari Sasuke mengenakan perban di tangan kanannya, satu-satunya tangan yang ia miliki.

"Tanganmu kenapa diperban, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memicingkan matanya.

Seakan ketahuan melakukan kesalahan, Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan tangannya di balik jubah. Ia berujar, "Tidak apa-apa."

Akan tetapi Sakura mendahuluinya. Ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan menariknya ke hadapan wajah mereka.

Sasuke berjengit, menahan rasa sakit. Sakura nyaris melotot pada Sasuke. Pergelangan tangan Sasuke dibalut dengan perban.

Ada jejak darah di perban yang agak berantakan itu. Sepertinya Sasuke membalutnya seorang diri.

"Apa ini? Sakit seperti ini _tidak apa-apa_?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab lagi.

"Kau. Ikut. Aku. Ke klinik."

Sasuke membuka mulut untuk membantah, tetapi lagi-lagi Sakura mendahuluinya. "Sekarang juga, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku tidak menerima penolakan untuk soal ini."

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia bergumam, "Baiklah."

Lalu tiba-tiba Sakura teringat Isui yang masih menunggunya. "Ah, aku harus bilang ke Isui-san dulu."

"Isui-san?" Sasuke membeo sambil mengernyitkan alis. Ia tidak kenal siapa itu Isui. Ia juga tidak yakin Sakura pernah menyebut seseorang bernama Isui sebelumnya.

Sakura menunjuk Isui yang berdiri di dalam toko.

"Dia kenalanku itu. Sebentar, tetap di sini. Jangan ke mana-mana. Aku akan tahu kalau kau kabur!"

\--

Isui berseru riang begitu merasakan keberadaan Sakura kembali ke toko. Ia mengambil buah yang baru dia pilih dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura.

"Sakura, lihat! Aku memilihkan plum untuk dibuat _umeboshi--_"

"Isui-san maafkan aku!" Sakura sedikit terengah-engah, memotong pembicaraan Isui.

"Hei, ada apa Sakura?" tanya Isui khawatir. Raut gembiranya hilang begitu mendengar Sakura yang sedikit panik. Ia meraih bahu Sakura yang tertunduk di hadapannya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ternyata temanku terluka. Dia agak rewel kalau diurus dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Jadi kupikir aku harus mengobatinya sekarang," jelas Sakura.

Isui tertegun mendengar itu. Ia merespon singkat.

"Aa, begitu."

Sakura berujar lagi. Dalam nada bicaranya tersurat permohonan dan penyesalan yang begitu dalam.

"Maukah kau menunggu lagi? Kau bisa menggunakan apartemenku untuk menungguku dari klinik. Aku janji akan kembali padamu secepat mungkin untuk menemuiku."

Namun diluar dugaan Isui menjawab sebaliknya. "Kita bisa membatalkannya, Sakura," sahut lelaki itu cepat dan datar.

"Eh? Tapi, kau kan sudah…" Sakura menatap sekeranjang sayur dan buah yang telah dipilih Isui.

Mereka merencanakan ini jauh hari, sebagai perayaan peningkatan kesehatan Isui juga. Sakura merasa tidak enak pada Isui bila harus membatalkannya. Isui pasti sangat kecewa. Bagaimana ini?

Namun diluar dugaan Sakura, Isui malah menampilkan senyum yang menenangkan padanya. Lelaki itu meletakkan keranjang di lantai. Ia menggamit tangan Sakura, memberikan isyarat menenangkan sekaligus meyakinkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa memasak lain waktu, ya." Sakura dapat merasakan Isui mengelus punggung tangannya.

"_Temanmu _membutuhkanmu saat ini, Sakura. Lagipula, sudah lama sekali sejak kau meninggalkan teman-temanmu di desa. Kau pasti _merindukannya_, kan?"

Isui mengira Sasuke adalah salah satu temannya di desa.

Sakura tersenyum menyesal, meski Isui tidak bisa melihatnya. "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Pergilah." Isui melepaskan tangannya. Sakura mengangguk. Kunoichi itu bergegas pergi.

Namun saat jarak Sakura menjauh darinya, ada secuil perasaan sesal di hati Isui. Lelaki itu mendesah. Ia harus membungkam perasaannya _rapat-rapat._

_\--_

Sasuke menajamkan matanya, memerhatikan Isui yang terlihat sangat akrab dengan Sakura. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mengapa lelaki itu terlihat begitu akrab dengan Sakura, padahal bukankah Sakura bilang ia baru mengenalnya?

Sasuke berpikir orang itu bukanlah shinobi, _setidaknya_ tidak terlihat seperti shinobi. Namun inderanya berkata lain. Orang itu memiliki aura yang kuat dan menyimpan kekuatan besar di balik sikapnya yang nampak bersahabat.

Sasuke pun teringat Obito. Mantan teman satu tim Kakashi, sekaligus musuh besar saat perang terakhir juga memiliki pembawaan dan aura yang sama. Bahkan Obito sangat piawai berpura-pura, menjadi Tobi yang konyol dan bodoh, tetapi dibalik itu ia sangat mematikan.

Hanya saja, Sasuke tidak bisa memikirkannya lebih lanjut.

Karena Sakura telah menghampirinya, mengisyaratkan untuk mengikuti dirinya. "Sasuke-kun, ayo."

"Ya." Sasuke masih memerhatikan Isui, kemudian melepaskan pandangannya untuk mengikuti arah Sakura berjalan.

Tanpa ia sadari, lelaki dengan perban di wajahnya itu memandang ke arah mereka berjalan pergi.

\--

"Sudah selesai, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura memotong sisa perban yang telah ia balut ke tangan Sasuke. Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan lebih, Sakura mengobati luka di tangan Sasuke dengan cekatan.

Luka bakar di tangannya sudah sembuh, namun Sakura tetap membalutnya dengan perban, sebagai antisipasi agar tetap terlindungi.

"Lengan kirimu juga baik-baik saja, aku sudah memeriksanya."

Sakura menuju wastafel di pojok ruangan, membersihkan tangannya.

Sasuke mengangguk di kursinya. Ia menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya. Tidak terasa sakit lagi. Sakura memang terampil dalam urusan ini.

Dari pojok sana, Sakura bersuara seraya mengeringkan tangannya.

"Kau tahu, aku saat ini sedang mengembangkan lengan _prosthetic_ dari sel Hokage Pertama. Ini semua karena Naruto seringkali merusak lengannya, jadi kupikir model yang lama perlu diperbaiki."

Sakura menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk di samping Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Kalau yang terbaru sudah jadi, kau harus mengambilnya, ya."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Sakura, kau tahu aku tidak akan –"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memotong. Senyum manis di wajahnya sirna, digantikan oleh kerutan yang mengindikasikan ketidaksetujuan.

"Kau harus mengambilnya! Aku tidak peduli dengan alasan 'untuk mengingatkan kesalahan lamamu' atau semacamnya. Tetapi kau kerepotan di luar desa dengan satu tangan. Meski kau shinobi, kau juga manusia, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke memundurkan sedikit wajahnya. Tidak menyangka Sakura akan mengomelinya _lagi_.

"Lihat hari ini. Kau sebelah tanganmu terluka. Bagaimana kau akan memegang pedang kalau seseorang menyerangmu?" tandas Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam. Apa yang Sakura katakan tidak salah. Lelaki berambut raven itu memejamkan matanya.

"Iya, iya. Aku akan mengambilnya."

Ia tidak mau Sakura mengamuk. Bisa-bisa ia tidak bisa keluar dengan selamat dari sini. Oleh karena itu, menyetujui apa yang gadis itu katakan adalah jalan terbaik.

Seperti dugaan Sasuke, Sakura terlihat senang. Senyum di wajahnya kembali berseri lagi. Mata hijaunya berbinar gembira.

"Setelah ini, kau akan ke mana?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan topik.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Dalam benak lelaki itu, ia telah punya rencana untuk melakukan sebuah investigasi.

Saat Sakura memeriksa dan mengobati lukanya, kunoichi itu menceritakan seputar Konoha yang diancam teror ninja pelarian (pernikahan Naruto yang ditunda), juga serangan yang dilancarkan gangster tak dikenal di pinggir Tanigakure.

"Pulang, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura memecah keheningan. Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Hah?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh perhatian.

"Kau harus pulang. Kembalilah ke Konoha. Kau harus—"

Sasuke memotong, "Perjalanan penebusan kesalahanku ini belum berakhir—"

Tetapi Sakura kembali menyela, "Pulang, Sasuke-kun. Tidakkah kau merasa lelah?"

Lagi-lagi hening. Bukan karena Sasuke enggan menjawab, tetapi karena kalimat Sakura tepat mengenai sasaran di hatinya.

Sasuke _lelah_. Ia ingin pulang. Tapi ia tidak bisa kembali. Ia tidak punya _rumah_. Hanya apartemen kosong berdebu di Konoha yang diberikan Kakashi untuknya.

"Rumah adalah tempat di mana seseorang terus memikirkan_mu_." Sakura berujar lagi seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke.

Ia mengutip perkataan Naruto yang pernah diucapkan saat melakukan misi menyelamatkan Yuukimaru dan bertarung dengan Guren, pengguna elemen kristal bawahan Orochimaru.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei. Semua menunggumu di sana. Tsunade-sama atau Shizune-senpai juga pasti akan mau mengobati lukamu ini. Jadi, setelah ini kau pulang ya?"

Sasuke masih terdiam. Memikirkan kata-kata Sakura.

_Tapi kau tidak ada di sana. _

"Baiklah."

\--

Ada yang aneh dari Sakura. Sakura Haruno, mantan teman satu timnya, sekaligus _fangirl _nomor satunya, berani memarahi seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Bahkan, gadis itu tidak sungkan memaksakan kehendaknya pada Sasuke, meskipun itu demi kebaikannya sendiri.

Ada yang berbeda dari dirinya, begitu Sasuke pikir. Tunggu, apakah sifat keras kepala dan hobi berceramah Naruto telah menurun pada Sakura?

Omong-omong, bukankah teman pirangnya itu akan menikah? Sasuke tidak menyangka bocah bawel, tidak suka kalah, dan pembuat keributan di desa itu adalah yang terdepan di antara teman-teman seangkatannya dalam urusan percintaan.

Sasuke berpikir, ia sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan desa. Teman-temannya dengan cepat sudah banyak berubah.

Mungkin, sudah saatnya ia harus pulang. Namun sebelumnya, ia harus melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke membereskan barang bawaannya. Tidak begitu banyak. Hanya tas kecil yang ia sampirkan dibalik jubah. Pedang Kusanagi milikinya juga sudah berada di pinggang.

Sakura muncul dari balik pintu ruangannya. Sembari Sasuke menyiapkan bawaannya, Sakura keluar sebentar lalu kembali dengan sesuatu yang dibalut kain _furoshiki_.

"Kau tahu, aku belum bisa memasak makanan yang enak. Aku baru saja akan belajar dengan Isui-san..."

Sakura menyodorkan bungkusan berwarna merah itu.

"Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membeli _take away_. Aku juga telah mengisi botol minummu di sini. Bawalah, Sasuke-kun. Perjalananmu cukup panjang untuk ke desa."

Sasuke menerima bekal dari Sakura dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Aa. Terima kasih, Sakura."

"Dengan senang hati. Sampai bertemu lagi, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke hendak mengangkat kedua jarinya, tetapi tidak jadi. _Tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa…_

Sebagai gantinya, balas tersenyum. Tulus dan hangat, namun singkat. Ia keburu membalikkan badannya dan pergi sebelum Sakura merespon.

Dari depan klinik, Sakura mengucek matanya. Ia tidak salah lihat kan? Sasuke bisa tersenyum seperti itu?

Sehari selepas pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, Sakura kembali pada rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Bertugas dan mengajar di klinik, sesekali mencari tanaman dan melakukan riset, serta mengobati Isui.

Kelihatannya banyak, ya memang. Itulah Sakura Haruno dengan segala kesibukannya.

Entah intuisi wanitanya bekerja sangat baik atau dirinya mulai mengalami gejala _burnout_ Karena pekerjaannya, Sakura merasa sikap Isui berubah.

Lelaki itu tidak banyak bicara padanya. Jangankan mengeluarkan kelakar atau menjahilinya, bahkan selama terapi ia menjadi tidak responsif.

Isui berbicara sekadarnya, menanggapi Sakura dengan datar, dan selama satu pekan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di toko bunga atau kamarnya. Ia juga menjadi lebih jarang mengunjungi Sakura di klinik, meski sesekali makanan darinya masih ada. Tetapi ia tidak mengantarkannya langsung lagi.

Sikap lelaki itu mengingatkan Sakura saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Sakura merasa tidak nyaman. Sikap Isui belakangan mengindikasikan lelaki itu menyimpan kekecewaan secara tersirat pada Sakura. Kunoichi itu tahu ada sesuatu yang _salah_, tetapi ia tidak tahu apa.

Hal ini membuat Sakura frustrasi. Ia tidak bisa terus-menerus diam saja menghadapi sikap pasif agresif seperti ini. Oleh karena itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk bergerak maju.

Ia mengatakannya, sesuai terapi di rumah Isui. Sambil duduk membereskan perlengkapannya, Sakura angkat suara.

"Apa salahku padamu?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan. Isui duduk di kasurnya sedang menatap keluar jendela, menoleh.

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura mengambil napas. Ia harus bersabar untuk tidak meledak di hadapan Isui.

"Satu pekan ini kau bersikap dingin padaku." ujarnya lagi, menatap Isui dengan pandangan nanar.

"Ah, masa?" Isui mengerutkan alisnya sejenak, lalu menjawab dengan datar. "Kurasa aku biasa saja padamu."

Jawaban Isui membuat Sakura geram. Bisa-bisanya lelaki ini tidak menyadari perubahan sikapnya sendiri. Seingat Sakura, lelaki ini sangat peka terhadap perasaan dirinya dan _orang lain. _

"Apanya yang biasa saja ketika kau tidak menanggapiku seperti biasanya?!"

Sakura menutup tas perlengkapan medisnya dengan kasar –nyaris melemparnya. Sambil mengeratkan genggaman jarinya, ia berdiri.

"Kau bahkan tidak menanggapi kata-kataku."

Seperti dugaannya, Isui tidak menjawab. Sakura menahan air mata yang tiba-tiba muncul di pelupuk matanya.

"Katakan, Isui-san. Kesalahan apa yang kuperbuat sampai kau _mengabaikanku_ seperti ini?"

_To be continued._

20/6/20. This chapter hasn't been edited.

\--

**An.**

1\. **Sasuke, we are glad to see you.**

**Some relationship problems started to occur. We need a crescendo scene after this **

2\. **Shisui-Isui lebih terlihat OOC ya di sini? Entahlah, karena dia nggak banyak diceritakan di canon. Cuma sepotong aja di anime (aku sedih) mungkin yang kudeskripsikan lebih banyak cerminan dari cerita tentang dia yang aku baca.**

**Di sisi lain aku mencoba buat menggambarkan dia sesuai MBTI dia. Memang nggak ada analisis yang dalam tentang tipe Shisui, tapi kupikir dia ENFJ yaa. Keliatan dari sikap idealisnya dan kecondongan dia memilih kebaikan orang banyak / orang lain daripada diri sendiri.**

**Biasanya tipe ini memilih banyak menahan diri kalau kecewa atau emosi, karena takut buat orang lain kecewa. Di cerita ini malahan sikap dia itu buat orang lain khawatir dan sedih, karena ga jujur…**

3\. **Insyaallah, cerita ini akan kuselesaikan kok. Sudah kepikiran di kepala plotnya hingga akhir.**

**Buat yang usul untuk diupload ke wattpad mungkin bisa pm? Honestly I don't really get it to upload story to wattpad (kudet). Padahal udah buat cover hehe.**

Thanks for reading! Your support and feedback help me to continue.

hit me on Twitter @chihiroevans anw.


End file.
